Citrus: My home
by ja55
Summary: Ten years have passed since Yuzu left for London after graduating from High School. Her heart broke into a million pieces when Mei left her a letter announcing her plans to marry her fiancé. Will the years between them change anything?
1. Chapter 1

"We're finally back home". Yuzu stretches her body after a long flight. She takes her luggages, and looks at Harumin, smiling.

"Yes, it's been too long hasn't it? " Harumin answers as she hugs Yuzu. They left the airport arms linked.

Ten years have passed since Yuzu left for London after graduating from High School. Her heart broke into a million pieces when Mei left her a letter announcing her plans to marry her fiancee. True to Mei's word, they never interacted in school or in any family gathering. She tried everything to try and talk to her. She went to the mansion, the student council room, the chairman's office. Every day for months on end, Yuzu would wait outside the gates, to try to get even just a glimpse of Mei. But like a plague, Mei avoided her vehemently.

Without any other choice, she poured her attention to her studies. Got her grade up, and was at the top 10 by the time she graduated. Truth be told, a part of her wished her getting such academic achievement would somehow get Mei to notice her. But nothing came, no text, no call, no congratulations.

A year after Mei left, she tried her best to still keep in touch with her friends, but it got too much to bear as seeing them, made her feel Mei's absence more. Harumin and Matsuri were the only people she poured her heart out to.

As the day of Mei's wedding came nearer, small pieces of her kept dying slowly. Her bright smile started fading little by little. Everything felt too heavy around her. Yuzu decided she needed to leave. Japan was too stifling. She applied for scholarship in a London Business School. It was a terribly long shot, but she needed to get away from here to breathe. She needed to find herself.

Matsuri and Harumin tried their best to be there for their friend. Both knew that Yuzu's heart was broken by Mei. But Harumin made it her mission to stay beside Yuzu no matter what. She loved her so much to let her go through this alone. But when Yuzu told her she applied for London to get away from here, her heart sank.

"Yuzu.." Harumin whispered. She couldnt say anything else. Seeing Yuzu this broken was heart wrenching to say the least. "I need this Harumin" Yuzu sobbed. Harumin couldnt help it, she hugged her bestfriend tight. "I wish I could take this burden away from you Yuzucchi" she whispered. A part of her wanted to go straight to Mei and beat the crap out of her and make her pay for making Yuzu feel this way. But she knew Yuzu wouldn't want her to do anything that stupid, specially to Mei.

Two weeks before the wedding, her acceptance letter came. Yuzu quietly told her Mama, Harumin and Matsuri that she was leaving, except the exact date. Her flight was scheduled on the day of the wedding. Much to her reprieve.

Right before boarding, a panting Harumin stopped her. "I-I thought you were at Me.. – the wedding? How did you know?" Yuzu asked, unable to believe Harumin was right in front of her.

"Yuzucchi, i'll see you in London in a couple of months. Wait for me." Yuzu wide eyed, couldn't believe what Harumin was saying. The intercom buzzed, announcing the final boarding for her flight.

"What? How?! Why?!" the blonde asked.

"Never mind the details Yuzucchi. Just wait for me okay?" A smiling Harumin answered.

"Thank you Harumin." Yuzu finally said, broke off the hug, and boarded the plane.

Harumin followed Yuzu, after working out an exchange program with the help of her sister. She applied for fashion design, and was accepted as an exchange student. They shared an Yuzu's apartment when Harumin arrived. Little by little Yuzu's world expanded when she left Japan. She met many different people, with different personalities, and she found herself smiling more and more.

A few people asked her out, some boys, some girls. She dated a couple but nothing ever stuck. All her activities were never without Harumins knowledge. Crying, laughing, or simply doing nothing, she shared this all with her. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without Harumin.

After graduation, they got a bigger apartment near the Westminster so it would be easier for their careers. Yuzu works in a consulting firm, handling the expansion of their top clients' business portfolio. While Harumin has put up a small boutique with her couture designs. She was slowly making a name for herself when some of her designs were picked up by some stylists during the fashion week.

Every Saturday afternoon, both would go out either for a movie, a dinner or just about anything. It was their way to unwind after a week of stress. While sitting by the bench in a park, Yuzu looked at a smiling Harumin, and then time suddenly stopped. She was mesmerized. Harumins hair was gracefully flowing with the wind, the afternoon sun shining on her right side that highlighted her brown eyes. Were her eyes always that alluring? And Yuzu's eyes then wandered to Harumins smiling lips. It was so bewitching, that smile that was so warm. Then a small giggle was let out.

Her heart started to beat faster, a feint blush crept on Yuzu's cheeks. She quickly looked away. Was it the light that shone on Harumins face? She looked absolutely gorgeous! Not that she looked anything less than beautiful, who was she kidding. But it was just… different.

"Yuzu, what's wrong?" Harumin asked still with a light giggle. "You looked like you've seen a ghost or something!"

"Ugh, a ghost! Yeah, I thought I saw a ghost! That's it." Yuzu tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Seriously?! What? Where?" Harumin screamed, scooting nearer to Yuzu. Feeling Harumins body so close made her blush more.

 _What is this feeling? Ive never had my heart race like this before, well except for, you know. Wait a minute… No, it cant be. Really?! No. No way._ Yuzu's mind was in turmoil.

"Yuzu." No response.

"Earth to Yuzucchi!" harumin laughed more. "Seriously, did you really see a ghost? Coz, if you did, we do need to go back home. I don't want to share this beautiful date with you with a ghost." Harumin joked.

"D-date?" Yuzu stammered, blushing more.

"hahaha, Its our weekly date, remember? whats with you! You look so flustered. Come on, lets get you home Yuzu." Harumin got up and extended her hand. Yuzu took her hand, a small electricity flowed. She tried to not think about it, got up and started walking back to the apartment.

"I was just joking. Lets go"

 _Why am I so flustered? We always go out weekly, its become our ritual. But why does today seem so different suddenly. Please heart, calm down. I cant have her hear you!_ Yuzu begged.

Unbeknownst to her, Harumin had a blush on her cheeks as well. _What was that? When our hands touched I felt something. And Yuzu is acting strange. She normally plays off every time I mention our "date". Today shouldn't be any different. Gah! It must be the sunset, maybe im feeling a bit nostalgic._

An awkward silence fell on both of them when heading back. Suddenly a phone call broke it. Yuzu reached her phone and answered.

"Mama? Is everything alright? Its midnight there, why the sudden call?"

"Hey sweetie. It's just something I needed to tell you soonest." Ume sad with a sad voice.

"I need you back home Yuzu. Mei's grandfather passed away today."

"Oh my God. I'll arrange my flight soonest Mama. How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie. Just tired."

"How's Mei?" she couldn't help ask.

"She's quiet. She's always been quiet since she left our home." Ume's cracked.

"I'll be home soon Mama. I love you."

"We love you too. Take care of yourself and Harumi, okay?"

"Yes mama. Goodnight." Yuzu ended the call and looked at Harumi.

Harumi pulled Yuzu in a tight hug. She knew something happened, but she didn't need to ask what. "I'll take care of our flights." She whispered.

"But what about your shop?"

"It can wait. You cant get rid of me that easily"

"Thank you Harumin. What would I do without you?"

"Pretty much nothing." Harumin squeezed Yuzu tighter and a big laugh came from Yuzu despite the lack of oxygen. "you are absolutely right on that" Yuzu answered.

"Are you ready to see Mei?" Harumin suddenly asked. It was a second time that time seemed to stop that day.


	2. Chapter 2

With luggage in tow, Harumin and Yuzu exited the airport. A car was arranged so they could be immediately brought to Yuzu's old apartment where Ume was residing. During the ride, both can't help but notice the differences that happened during their ten-year absence.

Noticeably, more malls were put up while residential buildings lined up next to them. The city looked more modern than ever. But despite this, parks were still well maintained and a beautiful array of autumn leaves danced around, swayed by the wind. As her old apartment building came into view, memories started to flood back and a hint of dread crept in.

Harumin noticed the change in Yuzu's body. She sensed Yuzu's dilemma and she instinctively reached out her hand to the blondes. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, looking at Yuzu's eyes warmly.

"Yeah, I'm just suddenly not sure why I'm here. Does that sound weird?" she sighed.

"No, not at all. I know where your worry is coming from. After all, the reason why you left is here." Harumin replied gently.

Yuzu held on to Harumins hand tighter. "You always know how I feel. More than I do at times. It's kinda creepy when you think about it." she joked and Harumin let out a full laugh. Slowly, her worries started to fade and they started talk about the things that they saw during the ride.

After a few minutes, the car came to a halt and both got out. Harumin decided to have her luggages dropped off at her residence instead, as she wanted to accompany Yuzu today. She sent a message to her sister informing her that they have arrived safely, and will be at home after dinner time. Mitsuko agreed since she also had a full schedule with her clients. A win-win for the Taniguchi sisters.

Riding the elevator, Yuzu and Harumin were happily discussing the latest fashion show where one of Harumins design was featured. Without missing a beat, Yuzu took out her keys to open the door. It somehow felt natural, and she didn't even notice that she was already inside with Harumin. Her lips curved into a big smile. "We're home!".

Feet could be heard shuffling, and her Mama appeared, coming from the kitchen, most likely. "Welcome Home my baby!" Ume said with tears in her eyes. She stood in front of Yuzu, and just took her daughters appearance in.

Yuzu looked stunning, the long flight not having any effect on her. Her blonde hair, still kept long with big waves falling just below her chest. The green eyes, no longer devoid of life unlike when she left. It was now bright, and full of life. _Leaving for London certainly was the right choice_ , Ume thought.

Yuzu stood a few inches taller than she used too, so she was, in a way, towering over Ume. Dark blue blouse was beautifully coupled with white pants that clung to her toned legs. Ume was glad her daughter is healthy and vibrant.

Beside her Ume saw how gorgeous Harumi had matured as well. She was wearing a white sleeveless top, paired with a black leather pants. Her hair now cut just above her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her brown eyes looked so warm and inviting. Ume hugged Yuzu and Harumi, thankful that they had a safe travel.

"Come in! come in! I have prepared a welcome home feast!" Ume exclaimed, ecstatic that her daughter and Harumi finally came back home. "You can tell me all about your adventures since I last went to your college graduation Yuzu, while we eat and relax."

An hour has passed without them noticing. They were all engrossed in catching up, that they did not notice the door was opened and closed. Laughter can be heard inside the dining area when Sho quietly snuck up behind Yuzu. Ume saw her husband try to stealthily pull a prank on Yuzu and so she kept quiet. He looked so endearing.

Yuzu was animatedly sharing a story of one of her bloopers when she was doing interviews when a big arms encircled her waste from behind. She instantly yelped and got out of her seat breaking away from the perpetrator, as wooden chair scraped the floor. Ume and Harumin broke into bouts of laughter. Yuzu's shock turned to one of the brightest smiles when she realized it was her step father, Sho.

She instantly wrapped her arms around Sho's neck and hugged him tightly. After the long hug, she broke it off and then ribbed him, "I missed you Father! But please don't scare me like that! I almost peed my pants" while laughing. However, she instantly sobered, and hugged Sho again tightly, this time whispering "I'm so sorry about Gramps." Sho returned the hug and thanked Yuzu. Ume smiled warmly at the exchange. Despite the cold relationship Sho's father, himself and Mei had, in their own ways they still cared for each other.

It was almost time for making dinner so Ume began preparing to cook. When Yuzu saw this, she took the opportunity to help cook and she wanted them to try the different kinds of food she and Harumin prepared back in London. Harumin also got up and looked at the available ingredients. Yuzu and Harumin shared a look. "Shepherds Pie!" they both said in unison, giggling.

Back in London, during the weekends, Yuzu and Harumin would cook anything and everything they can think of. What started as a stress reliever became a habit. They would try and outdo each other's recipe. Yuzu still won by a large margin, but Harumin's skill has been increasing exponentially. Her spicy curry was now almost up-to-par with what Yuzu has been able to dish out.

Ume and Sho found themselves watching both girls working their magic in the kitchen. Yuzu was preparing the meat, while Harumin was prepping the mashed potatoes and the oven. It's fair to say that they now have each other's number when it came to cooking. It was like watching a pro, and both Ume and Sho were impressed.

A mouth-watering aroma started wafting inside the apartment. While the pie is in the oven, Ume prepared miso soup and kani salad to pair with the new dish while Sho helped set up the table. Everything was about done, when Yuzu noticed the table set for five people.

"Are we expecting someone else tonight?"

"Hmm? Oh, did I fail to mention? Mei is coming over for dinner." Sho said with a smile.

"M-mei? She's coming here?" she asked wide eyed. Yuzu couldn't believe what she was hearing.

 _Well of course it would be impossible to not see her. This is after all why we had to come home and she did live here. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Am I ready?_ Yuzu thought.

Harumin saw different emotions run through Yuzu's face. _I wonder if she will be okay. Seems like Mei still has that effect on her,_ she thought sadly. A strange feeling enveloping her, but she quickly got rid of those emotions. She needed to be there for Yuzu.

"Yes, Mei is coming over for dinner. It was a bit of a shock that she said she's available. Her schedule has been hectic specially the past couple of months. It got even more complicated with my father's passing." Sho said, his voice hung low on the last part.

"Wonderful opportunity for Mei to try our delicious pie, wouldn't you think Yuzu?" Harumin swung her arms to Yuzu's shoulders prompting the blonde to break away from her thoughts. Yuzu looked at Harumin and smiled "Yeah, you bet." A silent thank you was exchanged in between looks. Harumin couldn't help but wink at Yuzu. A sudden blush crept up on the blonde's cheeks, and her heartbeat started to spike.

 _Eekk! Its this weird feeling again. What's with me. Gah!_

"Honey, your face looks red. Are you alright? You should sit down and rest, you must be tired from that long flight" Ume said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you better lie down Yuzucchi. You look like you're coming down with a fever" Harumin giggled. "Shush you, im not the only one tired." Yuzu hit back. Her redness starting to subside while laughing.

 _I hope Harumin didn't notice. I need a distraction._

"You're right. Let's sit down at the couch. I need to check my emails anyway. Wouldn't want the fashion world running without me." While Harumin was busy checking her emails thru her phone, Yuzu took out her laptop from her luggage. Her emails must be blowing up by now, and she needed to check which items she needed to prioritize.

After half an hour of checking their emails, and doing calls, the main door clicked signaling a new arrival. Yuzu was inside her old room, phone in loudspeaker talking to her boss while checking her laptop about one of her clients requirement to expand. When the phone call ended, she walked out of the room to join everyone when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Right in front of her stood Mei and their eyes locked.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a tough day for Mei, to say the least, sighing loudly right before she opened the door. Once inside, she undid her coat, and took off her shoes. Lately, it's been nothing but meetings, with no end in sight. With her grandfather's passing, complications that were kept to a bare minimum has popped up left and right. Just days after the funeral, those who she thought were loyal to her grandfather had shown their true colors, practically trying to oust her. Another sigh escaped her.

As she walked along the hallway, a sense of nostalgia overcame her. Lightly grazing her fingers on the walls while walking – memories started rushing in: the day she met Yuzu, the stolen first kiss, the foiled Christmas celebration, her father finally coming home, the moment Yuzu shyly gave her the treasured ring, and so much more. A small smile appeared on Mei's face. As she neared the end of the hall approaching the dining area, another memory flashed before her that stopped her from her tracks.

She was wearing her wedding dress, about to walk down the aisle, hopelessly searching for a blonde haired girl among those seated inside the church. _She's not here,_ she thought. Tears started to build up. She couldn't risk ruining her make up, so she took three big breaths to steel her nerves, and willing her face to maintain unreadable. She can't lose it now.

Gripping her father's arm as she was started walking down the aisle, she met Ume's eyes and in that brief exchange, a sinking realization dawned onto her. Yuzu left.

Yuzu had left her. Her mind screamed.

A fresh set of tears threatened to pour. She barely realized that she was already by the altar, when she saw Udagawa exchanging pleasantries with Sho. Before facing her fiancé, Sho suddenly hugged Mei. "Are you sure about this?" Sho asked in a low voice, making sure that only Mei can hear him.

Mei's throat was so dry; she couldn't even answer her father. Only one thought is on her mind - she can't turn back now. Yuzu was the only one who allowed her to be true to herself. And yet she managed to drive her away. A weak nod was all she could muster, head hung low. _This was the path I chose_ , she kept repeating to herself.

Her thoughts broke when she heard people talking in the dining area. As she reached them, she saw her step mother and father busy taking out a pie from the oven. By the couch was Harumin, who was busy talking on her phone about her deliveries. Her heart started beating faster, eyes slowly scanning the area. _Is she here? Father said she would arrive today. Did I get the dates wrong?_

Ume first noticed Mei and was soon quick to greet her. Sho and Harumin heard Ume and looked at newest addition in the dining room. Just as Mei was about to greet everyone, the door to her old room opened.

As her head turned towards the sound, green eyes met violet ones. Mei's breath hitched as her heart did a double take. In front of her stood Yuzu, and everything around her suddenly became white noise. She thought she was ready when she finally sees Yuzu, but no amount of imagination prepared her for this.

"Yuzu" Mei uttered, barely a whisper. But Yuzu heard her.

Yuzu took in the sight of Mei. _She even looks more beautiful than before,_ Yuzu thought. Mei was wearing a pastel yellow long sleeves and pencil skirt that looked immaculate despite the fact that it was already night time. Her hair a bit shorter that she remembered, but still below her shoulder. _It suits her._ Her alabaster skin looks soft, and her eyes. God, her eyes looks like you can drown in them forever.

"Hi, Mei." Yuzu finally said, a smile slowly growing.

"Hello, Yuzu." Answered Mei, eyes smiling warmly. Saying Yuzu's name out loud felt wonderful. It was amazing, ten years had passed between them, but just a few seconds being around Yuzu, and now warmth has already enveloped her.

A slight clearing of throats was heard, and Mei suddenly became aware that there were other people with them. A small blush crept on her cheeks, and she quickly looked away.

"Hello mother, father." Mei greeted with a bow. "Hello Taniguchi-san. It is great to see you again."

"Hey Prez, long time no see. You look lovely as ever." Harumin smiled. She saw the exchange between Mei and Yuzu a moment ago, her eyes glued to Yuzu's expressions. Strange emotions started swirling inside her. She can't quite put a name to it, but it started to make her heart feel heavy. Choosing to ignore the unknown, she suddenly announced "We made pie" to break the unsettling mood.

A slight raise in eyebrows and a brief glance from Harumin to Yuzu, Mei finally said "well then, I suppose it would be rude to keep the food waiting." This caused giggle from all the girls present. _Some things never do change_ , all three thought.

Everyone was finally seated – Yuzu beside Harumin with Mei in front her. Ume was beside Mei, and Sho was at Ume's left, sitting at the head of the table.

"The pie is delicious, thank you Yuzu." Mei said quietly, while everyone was enjoying dinner.

"Oh that's not just me. Harumin and I baked the pie." Yuzu smiled proudly and looked at Harumin. "Harumin's seriously going to outdo me in cooking one of these days." The blonde said, gently patting Harumins arm.

"Don't listen to her Prez!" Harumin replied, waving her hands in front of her. Then leaning near Yuzu gently nudging her shoulder, "She's just trying to be humble."

"I'm serious! Your spicy curry's making a run for my money. You should definitely take more credit." Yuzu said, looking at Harumin sincerely, who was taken back a bit, and quickly tore her eyes away from the blonde.

Mei silently watched this exchange from Yuzu and Harumin. She always knew they were more close than usual, but seeing them naturally exchanging compliments and touches, a small seed of doubt started to settle in.

"Well, I'm proud of you both!" Ume interjected, effectively breaking Mei's thoughts. "And I am just happy that all of us our sharing this dinner together. It has been a long time coming."

"Thank you for letting me stay for dinner Ume-san" Harumin said.

"Nonsense! You are always welcome here, and I'm also giving you free reigns with the kitchen if you feel like it! God knows it hasn't been as used as it should be, like when Yuzu was here."

"Yes Harumi-chan. Since Ume and I are mostly busy with work, it is unfortunate that we get too little a time to make use of it. Come to think of it, we can look forward to officiate and decide who among you cooks better! What do you say Mei?" Sho laughed, and Yuzu looking excited at this prospect.

"I am not sure when my schedule would…" Mei started to answer

"Aww, come on Mei, I think would be fun!" Yuzu pouted.

Mei's words failed her the briefest of moments. She just looked at Yuzu, looking adorable with her pleading eyes and her pink pouting lips. "Okay, I will see what I can do." She relented, and Yuzu flashed her the biggest of smiles. She always found it hard to deny Yuzu. Seeing her smile like that just made Mei realize how much she had missed Yuzu.

"I'll check with Udagawa"

Yuzu's smile faltered for a tenth of a second. "Great!" she answered quickly. If it were anyone else, no one would have noticed. But Mei noticed it, and a swirl of emotions overcame her. She was glad that for that brief moment, Yuzu showed she still cared for Mei. But regret soon came after as once again she had hurt Yuzu. The decision she made ten years ago will always put this barrier between them.

"How was the meeting today Mei?" Sho suddenly asked.

"It was complicated, but nothing I can't handle father." Mei replied.

"I spoke with Yamato-san, and he mentioned that Ikaru-san is making a move to undo the policies Father had put in for the academy."

"Thank you Father, I spoke with Yamato-san after the meeting as well. We can discuss this in detail tomorrow if you would be available." Mei answered, unsure if she wants Yuzu and Harumin to know their difficulties.

"Is something happening to the academy?" Harumin asked, intrigued.

Sho sighed. "With Father's passing, some of the academy's board are working to take the majority of stake and oust the Aihara chairmanship."

"They can do that?" Harumin was shocked. She never imagined the high school she had many fond memories of would be stripped of the Aihara name.

"It won't be easy, but it's certainly possible." Sho said seriously.

"So what would you need so it won't happen?"

"To put it simply, an investor to ensure the majority stays with us."

"Yuzucchi, didn't you say that your client is looking to diversify its portfolio?" Harumin turned to Yuzu.

"I did. I'm amazed you remember when I just mentioned it in passing Harumin." Yuzu hugged Harumin.

"Of course I would." Harumin lightly flicked Yuzu's forehead.

"Oww! But I was actually considering it when father mentioned the academy's dilemma. But I would need to look at your books to properly evaluate." Yuzu scratched her forehead, then looked at Mei.

"Wonderful! My baby sounds so amazing doesn't she?" Ume gushed, promptly putting a blush on Yuzu.

"Geez mom, way to ruin my professional debut here in Japan!" Yuzu whined, scratching her neck out of embarrassment.

"What do you say Mei? Want to hit the books with me?" Yuzu turned back to look at a shocked Mei. Seeing this new side of Yuzu took the winds out of Mei. To say she was amazed was an understatement.

"Yes, I look forward to that Yuzu." Mei answered.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for the delay. :( Work got in the way. Lol. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

A loud thud resounded inside the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make such a loud noise." Miwa said, flustered on the disturbance she had caused, as new stacks of folders and papers were added beside scattered ones. Mei's secretary bowed to Yuzu, apologizing profusely.

"Oh, don't worry about it! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't get the information I need. So, thank you so very much!" Yuzu beamed, unperturbed of the distraction.

"You're very much welcome Aihara-san. Please let me know if you need anything else. I would be glad to assist." Miwa said, blushing slightly. It was a shock for her to know that Chairwoman Mei had a step-sister, and to see her the complete opposite of her boss was disconcerting. While the Chairwoman exuded authority and would only demand excellence; Yuzu was more warm and welcoming, ready to listen to you should you need it.

"Uhm, Is Mei here?" Yuzu asked. She thought when we she offered to check academy's finances, Mei would be the one to help her.

"Aihara-san is in an emergency meeting right now with the board. I am just not sure when it would be done, seeing as Ikaru-san has once again raised the validity of her chairmanship." Miwa said, with slight disgust on her tone.

"I'll be sure to slip in a quick message to let her know you are looking for her." Miwa offered.

"No, no. That wouldn't be necessary. I'll just check on these files. Would you mind if I take some home if I am not done by 4 pm?" Yuzu checked her phone, it was just past 1:30 pm. She had a couple of hours to spare for the documents in front of her.

"Yes, I was informed by the Chairwoman to provide you anything and that includes keeping some files. I do have to stress the importance of keeping those confidential."

"Of course, I maintain the highest of confidentiality to my clients or partners" the blonde said seriously.

"In that case, before you leave do let me know which files you wish to take home so I can catalog it. Please ring me should you need anything else Aihara-san."

"No need to be so formal. Please call me Yuzu." She said tilting her head a bit, smiling.

Miwa couldn't help but smile back. Before exiting the door, she turned and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Yuzu-san", and quickly left with a furiously blushing face.

Yuzu turned to her task at hand. She had asked for the 10 year financial documents for a year-on-year analysis, intending to check the academy's financial and overall cash flow. An hour and a half has passed, and while she was busy comparing documents and plotting the information on her laptop, her phone buzzed. She quickly took out her phone, eyes tired from reading a sea of numbers.

"Yuzucchi, are you done there? Want me to pick you up later?" Harumin's text read. Yuzu quickly replied "I'll be done in an hour; my back is starting to hurt from too much work. Huhuhu"

"Aww, poor baby. Care for a massage tonight? :)"

"Oh that sounds perfect! I can't wait to try Harumins special massage! c(°c°)c"

"Haha! I meant go to massage place. But if you insist, it will be at your own risk… ;D"

 _Ack! I thought she was offering to give me a massage, this is so embarrassing. I need to play it cool._ Yuzu thought, blushing from her boldness. She was busy tapping on her phone to reply quickly when a voice spoke in front of her, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Yuzu froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. She looked up and saw Mei standing by the door, arms crossed leaning by the door frame. She was looking at Yuzu curiously.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were here. How long have you been standing there Mei?"

"Not too long. I was informed by Miwa-san that you were looking for me. I apologize for not being here earlier Yuzu." Mei said as she was approaching the blonde.

"Oh it's alright. It gave a me a good head start." Yuzu said smiling.

"Is there anything else you would need to have a proper evaluation?" Mei inquired, seeing this side of Yuzu brings her so much pride. She always knew Yuzu was more than capable if she focused her energy to it.

"So far, the data I got from Miwa is sufficient. I'm trying to put a baseline on your finances, and if anything turns irregular, I'll request for more detailed documents. I did ask Miwa to take home a few files, if that's okay."

"Yes, Miwa has informed me as well. Whatever you would need Yuzu. As it is, we are already indebted to you for trying to help us find a solution to this cumbersome situation." Mei answered, with a mixture of gratefulness and sadness.

 _The academy has always been Mei's pride and joy. I need to do everything I can to help her protect it._ Yuzu thought.

"You don't need to thank me Mei. We're still family, and that's what families do, we help each other." Yuzu said as she instinctively reached out her hand to touch Mei's right hand.

With the unexpected contact, Mei's eyes darted to Yuzu's extended arm, and her left hand moved on its own and clasped Yuzu's. They were in this position for few seconds, eyes locked. Mei's heart pounded furiously. How she had missed Yuzu's touch.

Yuzu was lost in Mei's gaze. _She's so close._ _I can smell her shampoo, it's still the same scent when we were in high school_. Yuzu thought.

Mei's grasp tightened that prompted Yuzu's eyes to look down at their joined hands, and she saw it. Mei's ring – a tangible reminder that Mei is married. The shift in Yuzu's gaze did not go unnoticed. Yuzu slowly retreated her outstretched hand and smiled at Mei.

"You can always count on me Mei."

For the second time since Yuzu had been back, Mei was at a loss for words. Different set of emotions flooded her. Regret for constantly hurting Yuzu. Anger at herself for not being able to do anything about it. And the most poignant is sadness, knowing that she is in no position to be anything more than a "family" to Yuzu.

"Uhm, I hate to break this moment…" Two heads turned towards the source of the voice.

"but since there's a bit of an awkward silence, might as well jump in right?" Harumi announced, sporting a shy smile and holding a set of crepe's. She arrived just as Yuzu and Mei held hands. She didn't want to interrupt but when she saw Yuzu look down at Mei's ring and still smile after, a dagger pierced through her a heart. Yuzu is hiding her pain, and she needed to be there to support her.

"Harumin, is it 4pm already?" Yuzu asked, relieved that the tension was broken. Her heart had been pounding so much when Mei held her hand.

"Not yet, but you stopped replying so I just came here earlier." Harumin told Yuzu. "I brought crepes since I figured you would be hungry. For you as well, Prez" she offered Mei.

"Thank you Taniguchi-san for your kindness" Mei bowed and took the offering. "I will request a set of refreshments." She stood up and went to the landline to speak to her secretary.

"Sorry Harumin, I forgot to reply." Yuzu said sheepishly. "I'm almost done; I just need to compile the documents I need to bring home."

"Don't worry about it, I'll help you carry the files later, now eat up." Harumin patted Yuzu's shoulders. In between eating her crepe, Yuzu returned to checking the documents at hand. Harumin offered to help input the data in the computer to help hasten her data gathering. Soon enough, they were able to finish seven years' worth of data. She decided to take home the other data.

Mei was watching them quietly while she was checking on a few budget proposals. "You seem very adept with Yuzu's work Taniguchi-san" Mei couldn't help but inquire. Seeing Yuzu rely on Harumin feels like a hand is squeezing her heart. Back then, Yuzu would always ask her inputs.

"Oh that's because she usually helps me with my business proposals back in London." Yuzu answered for Harumin.

"Yeah, maybe I should start charging you for my help." Harumin quipped, and Yuzu laughed. They both returned to compiling the documents Yuzu needed to bring back home.

"I see." Mei said quietly.

"Will you be having dinner at the apartment tonight Mei?" Yuzu suddenly asked.

"Unfortunately, I would need to attend to business matters and would be unable to join you for dinner. I'm sorry Yuzu. But we can have dinner some other time, so I can somehow show my gratitude for your help"

"Uhm, okay, sure." Yuzu said, slightly uncertain if it would be alright to be alone again with Mei. Her feelings might betray her. Mei saw the uncertainty on the blonde's eyes, and relented. "Taniguchi-san, would you be free as well?" she turned to Harumin.

"Me? Are you sure you want to invite me as well Prez?" Harumin asked, unsure if she should join. _I know I said I want to help Yuzu, but I don't want to unnecessarily impose myself on both of them._

"Yes, seeing as you are helping us as well, I would like to also extend my gratitude to you." Mei answered. Her offer was genuine, albeit afterthought.

"We'll, why don't we just have like a reunion dinner. We can invite Matsuri and Himeko, and if the rest if they are available too." Yuzu said instead. Smiling at thought of seeing everyone again.

"That's actually a great idea Yuzucchi. I spoke to Matsuri this morning, and she said she'd be coming back from Kyoto later tonight. She's excited to know that we're here." Harumin seconded.

"I suppose a reunion would be more appropriate" Mei considered this, and nodded eventually.

"When would you want to like this dinner to take place Prez?" Harumin quickly took out her phone.

"I am available the day after tomorrow, if that is agreeable to everyone." Mei offered.

"Great, I'll send everyone an invite. I'll take care on the venue. My designer friend knows the owner of this new restaurant that's gaining popularity now." Harumin smiled widely.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see how everyone is doing." Yuzu smiled.

* * *

Note: Much love to everyone reading. ۵


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, for a designer, you sure are indecisive on what to wear" Mitsuko pointed out, shaking her head at the heaps of discarded clothes on the bed, and a few more on the floor.

"Onee! I don't have anything to wear! Gah" Harumin whined.

"It's just dinner, Harumi. Why are you so stressed out?" Mitsuko couldn't help but giggle.

"Some of my designs I had shipped are still in transit. Huhu, I should have went to the mall this morning. Now, I don't have any more time to get a new one."

"How about this one? I bought this not too long ago. This one would look absolutely stunning on you." Mitsuko offered, holding a black spaghetti strap top, and a brown camel faux suede moto jacket.

"Oh that looks pretty! I can pair this with jeans and ankle boots. You're a life saver Onee!" Harumi hugged Mitsuko, ecstatic to find an outfit she could finally wear.

"Please say hi to everyone for me." Mitsuko said, disappointed should couldn't attend.

"Are you sure you can't come? Or maybe you can follow later in the evening?" Harumin pleaded, trying to convince her sister to join.

"I wish could, but I have to go meet with a potential investor. But if we get to finish earlier than planned, I'll be sure to drop by. Let me know if you change venues after dinner, okay?" Mitsuko ruffled her sister's hair. She missed having Harumin home. When Harumin decided to follow Yuzu to London, she initially opposed it. Having your little sister leave home, and live in a different country, thousands of miles away scared her. But when she saw the Harumin's resolve, she eventually relented. Now, looking at her sister pave her way and making a name for herself, pride welled in her so much.

"Yes Onee. I hope to see you later." Harumin said. She's happy that their relationship has evolved compared to when they were younger. When she left for London, Mitsuko has been more open and affectionate to her, despite the distance. They always made it a point to skype each other weekly.

Taking the clothes, Harumin started to get ready.

Back at Yuzu's apartment, the blonde was still hard at work on the remaining documents she took home a couple days prior. Something wasn't adding up. Despite the steady increase in student enrollments, the academy's increase in profit was not aligned. In fact, there were years where profit declined. In an untrained eye, it could pass off as just having higher expenses, but Yuzu had been exposed to this for years. Something is definitely going on. She needed to talk to Mei and Miwa for more documents to be sure. Her phone suddenly rang, breaking her thoughts, and answered quickly.

"Yuzu-oneesan! Where are youuuu?" a voice whined, before she could answer.

"Matsuri? Is this a new number?" Yuzu asked, seeing an unknown number.

"Yeah, I lost mine coming back from Kyoto. You didn't answer my question, where are you?"

"I'm still at home."

"Well get your cute ass here ASAP! You're late already."

Yuzu looked at the time on her phone and was shocked. She had been working for 5 hours straight, and she didn't even notice it.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice the time. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Is Harumin there already?"

"Yes, she's with me. Hurry Yuzu-onee!" a giggle was heard by the background and the line went dead.

She checked her phone messages, and saw that Harumin had sent her several messages already. She read through them – three messages reminding her to hurry up, and another telling her that Harumin had been tapped as a resource person by local designers and would be meeting tomorrow. She quickly sent a message that she's preparing and will be on her way and that they should celebrate next Saturday on their usual bonding activity.

 _I better hurry or everyone will think I haven't changed since high school._ Like a whirlwind Yuzu prepared to leave, thankful that she already had her outfit prepared before starting on the files. She chose to use just the right amount of make-up so she can leave quicker. She sent a quick message to her mom reminding that she will be out for dinner, and would be late coming home. After doing a last minute check on her outfit and make-up she made her way out of the apartment.

As she opened the door to the restaurant Harumin had chosen, bouts of laughter could be heard from a group by the left corner. She instantly saw Harumin, with her back towards her busy talking to Matsuri, looking intensely at each other. _That looks like a serious conversation,_ Yuzu noted.

On Matsuri's left was Nene, hands wildly flailing in front of Shiraho and Himeko, who couldn't stop giggling at the flustered girl.

While everyone was busy, she quietly snuck up to the table. As she neared, she leaned towards Matsuri and Harumin and whispered "Hey, leave some fun for me too."

"Yuzu-onee! At last you showed up." Matsuri got up from her chair and hugged Yuzu tightly. "Oh I missed you. You should have visited us at least once you know!" Matsuri scolded. Yuzu smiled and looked at Matsuri, "I'm here now aren't I?"

Matsuri now stood just a few inch shorter than Yuzu, her hair now sporting a softer shade of pink beautifully cascading in big waves. Her blue eyes still piercing as ever. Gone was the clingy middle schooler aura and was now replaced with an alluring quality that could turn heads anywhere she went. "You look so different Suri! If it weren't for your pink hair, I wouldn't have been sure. You look amazing." Yuzu commented looking up Matsuri from head to toe.

"You're not so bad yourself, Yuzu-onee. You're way hotter than before." Matsuri winked at Yuzu.

"I see your cheeky side hasn't changed at all." Yuzu quipped, patting Matsuri's shoulder. "Hi everyone! I'm sorry I'm late." She smiled sheepishly.

"And I see your disregard for punctuality hasn't changed as well Aihara-san." Himeko remarked, trying to look serious. Yuzu blushed on the light jab, "Ah sorry, I was busy with work…", she tried to reason. Seeing that flustered the blonde, Himeko laughed hard, tears started pooling in her eyes.

"I was just kidding Yuzu." Himeko stood up and hugged Yuzu. "I'm glad you finally came back home. This new look suits you."

Yuzu was shocked on the new Himeko. "Thank you. And humor and warmth suits you too Himeko." Yuzu said sincerely, prolonging the embrace more. Just then Shiraho and Nene stood up and joined in on the hug. They stood there hugging each other, and shedding a few tears on the sudden but certainly welcomed reunion.

As all this was going on, Harumin was quietly watching Yuzu. She couldn't help but admired Yuzu's look, who was wearing a cream lapel coat, and a white sundress with rose design. Seeing the blonde reunited with their old friends warmed her heart. She remembered how broken Yuzu was before she left for London, and now standing with them with her natural grace and captivating charm back, gives her so much pride. Her eyes darted to Yuzu's enchanting smile and staying there. She noted how pink Yuzu's lips were. Those pink soft lips… wondering how they would feel on hers.

"Are you picturing her naked?" Matsuri whispered, a side smirk plastered on her face.

"WHAT!?" Harumin shouted, and everyone stared at her. "Ah don't mind me," she waved at them turning to Matsuri and flicked her forehead. "Where the hell did that come from?" she whispered back, making sure no one else could hear them, cheeks blushing furiously.

"Aww come on, I could see you practically undressing her with your eyes." Rubbing her forehead.

"Of course not! I was just, just…" Harumin couldn't finish her sentence. _Just what? Imagining kissing Yuzu? Why?_

"Trust me Taniguchi-senpai, I know that look better than anyone. I used to look you that way." Matsuri winked. Harumin's eyes darted from Matsuri to Yuzu, and then back. Her brain malfunctioning for a few seconds on the revelations. One, Matsuri's pseudo confession on her previous feelings for Harumin. And two, her own realization that she has feelings for Yuzu. All of her and the blonde's moments together flashing before her. How she can't help but be there for the blonde, even travelling to London. Just then, everything started to fall into place. Yes, she's in love with Yuzu.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yuzu said as she sat down beside Harumin, looking at her curiously.

"I was just telling her how she was looking at y-" Harumin quickly covered Matsuri's lips before she could finish her sentence.

"We were just discussing about everyone's outfits for my designs." She quickly offered and made a threatening look at Matsuri.

"Ohhh, well, do I pass?" Yuzu pouted, and grabbed Harumins arm, prompting a smirk from Matsuri. Harumins face was now beet red, very much aware of Yuzu's body next to her. Thankfully, the moment was broken as waiters started coming.

"What time will Mei-san arrive?" Shiraho asked while their orders were being served. "She said she had just finished her meeting and will be here in about 20 minutes." Himeko responded while helping arrange the food.

Himeko is now a full-fledged stay-at-home mom with her two kids; one six-year-old girl, and the other, a three-year-old boy. Before giving birth to her first child, she was busy managing the local TV station she and her husband put up. When she knew she was expecting, she quickly gave this up to make sure she could raise their baby properly. Being a mom has changed her considerably, now making sure to take things in stride. "She said we could start eating, once food is ready." Himeko smiled.

They were busy catching up on each other's lives. Yuzu learned that Shirapon is now the head of her family business, while her husband focused on expanding the business internationally. Nene meanwhile, was working as an anchor in Himeko's TV station, and now has a rather big following. Matsuri is a director on an online gaming company, and was even featured as an up and coming tech mogul with her numerous hit Virtual MMORPG games.

After talking about their careers, everyone was now so engrossed in telling stories of the past, that they didn't notice Mei was approaching them. Just as Mei was a few feet away, Himeko noticed her. "Mei-mei, you're just in time. Food is ready. We're talking about our most embarrassing high school moments." She laughed lightly.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late. And, please do continue" Mei said, and sat at the only available spot, by Yuzu's right side.

Yuzu was in the act of putting more food on her and Harumin's plate when Mei sat down. She looked at Mei and tilted her head, signaling if Mei also wanted a few pieces of the pork buns. Mei nodded on the invitation, and was rewarded with additional slices of tonkatsu.

Nene was sharing how scared she was at almost being expelled for dying her hair blonde. Yuzu and Harumin laughed at this, instantly recalling how Yuzu wore a wig to school and was unrecognizable. "Mama was laughing so hard at how ridiculous I looked." Yuzu remembered.

As the dinner went on, Matsuri decided to order a round of sake to celebrate the return of Yuzu and Harumin. What was intended for just a round, turned to three, and Mei could already tell that Yuzu was inebriated. Beside her, Harumin was also a bit drunk, but could still hold her own. As she was about to reach for Yuzu to tell her to slow down her drinking, Yuzu leaned towards Harumin's shoulder. Harumin instinctively wrapped her right arm on Yuzu's shoulder and whispered something, to which Yuzu nodded. Harumin took a glass of water and slowly assisted the blonde to drink. Once done, Harumin let Yuzu stay on her shoulder, gently moving her hands up and down Yuzu's back.

Mei's hands clenched on her lap, trying hard to quell the jealousy brewing in her heart. She knew she had no right to feel this way, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to take Yuzu from Harumin and keep her to herself.

"Is Yuzu-chan okay?" Matsuri asked Harumin. "Yeah, she had a little bit too much. Probably too excited that we're back." Harumin chuckled. "Let's let her rest a bit."

"Perhaps I should take her home to rest properly" Mei said with a blank expression. Harumin raised her eyebrow, she was about to say something when Yuzu spoke.

"I'm okay. I-I just need to rest a bit." Yuzu said slurring some of the words. She lifted her head from Harumin's shoulder and added "I also n-need to talk to you Mei about the academy." leaning her head back on Harumin's shoulder.

It was almost 11 in the evening when everyone decided to head home. Yuzu was still dizzy, so Harumin offered to take Yuzu to her home, which the blonde happily accepted. Seeing this, Mei insisted to offer them a ride and reasoned it would be safer than hail a cab.

They were inside Yuzu and Mei's old apartment, with Harumin holding Yuzu's right arm to help her walk towards her bedroom. Mei trailing at the back. Both carefully laid the blonde on the bed. "Thank you Harumin," Yuzu smiled getting comfortable on the bed. "Oh, is Mei still here? I need to tell her something," she moved her head looking for Mei.

"I'm here Yuzu." Mei answered.

"Do you want me to stay Yuzu?" Harumin asked. Now that she knows her feelings for Yuzu, she was more determined to make sure that nothing bad happens to the blonde.

"It's okay Harumin. I know you have an early meeting tomorrow with other designers. Thank you for taking care of me." Yuzu said, holding Harumins arm.

"Alright, I'm heading out. Goodnight Yuzu" Harumin held Yuzu's hand. She turned to Mei "Goodnight Prez."

When Harumin left the room, Yuzu hoisted herself up by the headboard so she could tell Mei what she found. Mei sat at the right side of the bed. She was looking at Yuzu whose cheeks still flushed from the alcohol, her hair a little bit rustled. "Mei, I wanted to tell you that I found something irregular with your documents." Yuzu began to explain. Mei was just looking at Yuzu, her eyes focused on Yuzu's lips as she spoke.

After giving a rundown on what she found, Yuzu waited for Mei to react, and nothing came. When she looked at Mei's eyes looking at her lips her breath hitched. Suddenly she felt so close to Mei, and the alcohol made it more difficult to think properly. "M-Mei?" she said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yuzu" Mei said, and without thinking, she leaned forward taking Yuzu's lips. At first Yuzu was so shocked she couldn't react. When she felt Mei's lips coax hers, she closed her eyes and found herself slowly letting her reservations go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks Miwa, I appreciate you coming over."

"No problem Yuzu-san. It's always my pleasure to assist you." Miwa replied, bowing as she started preparing to leave.

Yuzu had requested copies of documents on the academies enrollment, department and club budget allocations as well as all the expenses. She had several phone calls the whole day and was now waiting for a video concall with her boss and a client, so she couldn't risk going out. She was thankful that Miwa was available to bring the needed files to her apartment.

After Miwa left, she carefully dissected the information in front of her. She had around thirty minutes to spare before her meeting, so she made sure to make the most of it. One by one, she started sifting through the documents. At ten minutes before six pm, her phone lit up with a meeting notification. She quickly got up, and changed for a more appropriate attire. Once ready, she clicked on the link dialing herself in on the video conference call.

"Hi Yuzu, how are you?" David Evans greeted warmly.

"Good morning there, David. I'm good. I was jet-lagged for a couple of days, but it's all good now. Thanks for asking." Yuzu smiled. Though David is her boss and mentor, he always treated her as a trusted friend. Yuzu will always be thankful that he chose her over many candidates, because as David put it "Your sincerity, determination and charm is a deadly combination in this field."

"Hello Yuzu, when are you coming back?" Robert Stevenson cut in, Yuzu's biggest client. "Though we get to do these video calls, nothing beats having you here."

"Ahh Mr Stevenson, no need to worry. My absence will be all worth it." She confidently answered.

"It better." Robert grumbled, but eyes showed a hint of mirth.

Cutting to the chase, Yuzu proceeded to give a background on the Aihara Academy; its current state, making sure not to leave out the part on the power struggles within the board. Then, she highlighted its potential for growth, given the right resources and approach.

After a lengthy back and forth discussion, Robert leaned back on his chair, fingers lightly tapping the table. He was quiet for a few minutes. Yuzu was sure she presented him an opportunity he couldn't pass up. But the long silence was slowly unnerving her.

"Alright, I like what I'm hearing so far," a sigh of relief escaped the blonde's lips.

"When can you send me a formal proposal? I would also like to speak with the head of the Academy once I receive your proposal." Robert said smiling. Yuzu was about to answer him when he spoke again.

"Dave, please make sure that you don't lose Yuzu to anyone else." He said earnestly. This remark earned a laugh from both Yuzu and her boss. Despite the stature Robert has earned in the business, and his tough businessman reputation, Yuzu earned a soft spot in his heart.

"I'll send you a formal proposal by the end of the week, after mining the data. I hope that will be amenable. I will also inform the Chairwoman on your request." After agreeing on the deliverables, the call was ended.

Yuzu swiveled her chair and stretched her body, hunger starting to set in. Looking around her room, her eyes came upon her bed. Then memories of last night poured in.

"Crap."

Yuzu cursed under her breath, shaking away the thought.

She stood up and headed outside her room, taking her phone and started dialing.

After the sixth ring, "H-Hello?" the voice on the other line answered, out of breath. Yuzu smiled.

"Hey you. Are you running? It's already 7:20 pm, where are you?"

"I'm, I'm at the park. I just needed to clear my head and felt like running was a good idea. Clearly, it's not." Harumin panted, her breath uneven.

"Hmmm. Uhm, want to grab a bite? I'm starving, and you can tell me why you needed to run. It's a win-win." Yuzu spoke, fingers absently tracing the wooden design on the dining table.

"Ah sure, we can meet halfway so it won't be too much trouble. Do you still have a hangover?"

"No, I'm fine. Meet up at the café place we used to hangout in back in the day? I can be there in fifteen minutes. I'll bring you a fresh set of clothes" Yuzu offered, already heading back towards her room. Putting the phone on loudspeaker, she perused through her set of clothes she can lend Harumin.

"My sweet Yuzucchi." Harumin muttered under her breath.

"Sorry?"

"I said can't wait to eat. Uhm, I'll run around a bit more, then head straight to the café, okay?"

"Oh, okay, I'll pack up and see you in a bit. Be careful" Yuzu said and picked up the set of clothes she chose.

Not wanting Harumin to wait, she hurriedly changed clothes, grabbed the bag she prepared and left. As she stepped out the door, cold air hit her face. She wrapped her jacket tighter and quickly walked towards the station.

Thankfully, she arrived at the café a few minutes earlier. Looking around the place, she chose the table by the window, on a far end corner. Just as she was fixing her bag, the door opened and Harumin came in.

"Seriously, a run on this cold weather?" Yuzu said, worried on how Harumin is currently looking – panting heavily, wearing only leg warmers on top of her jogging pants, and a thin jacket.

"I know, I know. Not my finest decision."

"Here, change into this quickly, before you catch a cold. I also have a towel you can use." Yuzu said, fussing beside Harumin.

"Aww, thanks Mom." Harumin joked wanting to ease the blonde's worries. Yuzu looks so adorable when worried. _But I can't have her worry needlessly_ , she thought. Then she suddenly felt Yuzu's warm hands cup her face.

"Please don't do something that will only hurt yourself." Yuzu said gently. She's not used to seeing Harumin like this.

Closing her eyes, Harumin leaned in to Yuzu's touch _. Just a few seconds. Can I be selfish, and savor this for a few more seconds?_ She opened her eyes, and stood up, took the clothes offered to her to change.

When she returned, Yuzu had already ordered tea, pasta with garlic bread. "You know, maybe it would have been better if I asked you to come over to my place. There, I could have prepared you a hot bath and made you better meal." Yuzu said in a hushed tone, careful not to let the staff hear the last part.

"It's alright. At least we got to visit this place again." Harumin countered. "Remember? This was where we went right after you got expelled" she said lightly.

"You're right. God, it feels so long ago, doesn't it?" Yuzu said, thoughts going back to the past. That was also the time she realized she had feelings for Mei. Then another time Harumin drove her back to school so she could bring Mei to see off her dad.

She was lost in her thoughts when Harumin suddenly asked, "So how did your talk go with Mei last night?" eyes looking at Yuzu earnestly.

"Uhm, ah, it was okay, I guess. I told her I needed a few more files since there's something peculiar with their finances." Yuzu said, a hint of blush slowly spreading to her cheeks.

"Hmm, I see. So you got what you need?" the blush not escaping her attention.

"Yeah, I got the documents just this afternoon. And guess what? Mr Stevenson is interested in investing." Yuzu said, excited at finding an opportunity for the academy.

"I'm not really surprised. You're one of the best closers in your firm Yuzu." Harumin smiled gently, confident in the blonde's capabilities. Yuzu blushed on the compliment.

Both continued their conversation, while finishing their meals. By the time they finished, they realized had already missed a chance to take the last train. So they decided to share a cab instead, seeing their houses where along each other's way.

"Thanks Harumin." Yuzu suddenly said, as Harumin's stop neared.

"For what?" Harumin asked, brows furrowed, thoroughly confused.

"For everything. I wouldn't have been able to get through so much without you." she replied, green eyes looking at Harumin's, softly.

"You know i'll always be here for you Yuzucchi." Harumin hugged Yuzu tightly.

"I'll always be here, as your friend." Harumin added. She kissed Yuzu's cheeks and got out of the car without looking back.

Yuzu sat there, unsure of what to think or feel. _Friend_. She kept repeating that word in her head, as the car drove off to her destination. That word never tasted so bitter in her mouth.

Closing her bedroom door, Harumin discarded the bag and jacket she borrowed from Yuzu. She lowered herself to her bed, arm covering her eyes as tears started to fall freely.

The same scene she witnessed last night that has been going on in her mind played over and over. Like a broken freaking record. Mei and Yuzu, kissing on the blonde's bed.

"Crap."

* * *

Notes: my heart is thankful for the messages and reviews for this story. you guys rock!

to howdyhow - your comment intrigued me. To answer, I think it's because, like Mei and Shiraho, despite the fact that she has/had feelings for Mei, her sense of duty is/will always be stronger. And that makes her more vulnerable to accepting her path of being a wife to a husband.

to eikaros, chigoonies, jelly, tiffan8ar, jeanette, ellihandesu, rijaja and everyone else: your comments and suggestions mean a lot. thanks for taking time to read, review and message me :)

to sofichi, i hope you dont unfavorite me again. haha. ;p


	7. Chapter 7

Ding. The phone beside Harumin lit up, indicating a new message was received.

Knowing who it was, she decided to ignore it and just lay on the bed. The past couple of days have been hell for Harumin. Every night she had been crying herself to sleep. Despite her conscious effort not to, her tears seemed to have a mind of its own and just flowed like there was no tomorrow. All she could do was to try to keep it quiet, afraid her sister would hear her.

She couldn't exactly blame the blonde. It's not like they were in a relationship for her to feel so betrayed. She doubts that Yuzu even knows her feelings existed. How could she?

 _Who would have thought I would find myself in this situation? Realizing I'm in love with my best friend, and get heartbroken the same night because of her complicated relationship with her step-sister/ex-girlfriend._ _If it weren't my story I would have laughed this off,_ Harumin thought. A loud and long sigh escaped her lips.

She closed her tired eyes. A sea of green flooded her mind – with Yuzu standing in the middle; smiling at her, arms outstretched beckoning her. She was slowly drowning in Yuzu's gaze and as she was about to reach her, Yuzu suddenly faded.

She was now outside Yuzu's apartment. Hands lingering on the door that's still slightly ajar, when a cold wisp of air blew over her exposed shoulders making her shudder. She forgot her sister's jacket she wore earlier. She knew she put it at the edge of Yuzu's bed when she helped the drunk blonde lie down.

Walking back inside, she reached Yuzu's bedroom and was about to enter when her world crashed. In front of her she saw Mei lean in on Yuzu, capturing her lips, hands entangling with the blonde's hair. Then she saw Yuzu slowly close her eyes and respond to the kiss.

"Ahhhh–" Harumin inhaled deeply, opening her eyes, unable to look at that scene anymore. She wiped a fresh set of tears and grabbed her phone. She looked at the time – 9:30 am, and opened the unread message. "Did something happen between you two?" Matsuri's message read. The pink-haired girl had been pestering her since the reunion about a certain blonde. She threw her phone back to the bed. She can't deal with this now.

Suddenly her phone rang, and without minding the name of the caller, she answered angrily. "What!"

"Harumin?" Yuzu asked, voice uncertain.

 _Yuzu_. "Ughh," Harumin tried to clear a lump in her throat. She didn't expect to hear her voice. "Hey" she answered, eyes closed, trying not to cry again.

"Uhm it's Saturday. I was just wondering if you're up to meet up later this afternoon, like we said?" Yuzu asked tentatively. When all she heard was silence, she went ahead without stopping. "We said we'd celebrate you getting tapped by the local designers. Remember? And I wanted to unwind too. I've been holed up here at the apartment almost the whole week finishing my proposal."

Silence.

"Plus I wanted to see you" Yuzu whispered, pressing the phone to her ear, straining to hear any response.

Harumin cleared her throat again. "Uhm, how about dinner then?" finally answering. Saying no to Yuzu had always been her weakness, and despite the pain she feels right now, she still couldn't find herself refusing.

"Really? How about we celebrate here? We can cook like we used too. I was planning to do grocery in a bit." Yuzu asked, her tone brighter. Harumin could hear the smile in her voice. _God, why do you have to be so adorable? I. Must. Resist. Her._

"No prob. I'll be there by six?" Harumin inquired coolly, not wanting Yuzu to hear her voice crack.

"Great, I'll be waiting." Click. The line ended.

Getting up, Harumin beelined to the bathroom to check how she looked. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her own reflection and sighed. _I knew it. I look awful._ Eyes red and puffy, skin dehydrated from all the crying. She bent down and splashed cold water on her face repeatedly. She needed to put a lid on her emotions, and she needed to do it fast. She went to the tub and started preparing it. _Everything can be overcome with a nice long hot bath_ , she thought, _I can do this._

Back in Yuzu's apartment, the blonde finally got out of her room to look for breakfast. Ume was at the kitchen finishing up cooking omurice. Yuzu came behind her mom and hugged her, "Good morning Mama. This smells delicious"

Ume looked over her shoulder and said "You seem to be in a better mood."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" she said, putting her chin on her mom's left shoulder.

"You've been all gloomy the past couple of days. Did something good happen today?" she asked gently. Yuzu always wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Well, I'm done with my proposal." Yuzu answered

"Is that all? Are you sure?"

"Uhmm, Harumin will visit later too. We're celebrating our small wins by cooking dinner later." The blonde confessed, a wide grin on her face.

"Ohh, that's wonderful sweetie. Can you save some for me?"

"Sure mama!" Yuzu nodded, then started setting table for them. She knew her mom would be out again tonight for work and won't be back until tomorrow. When breakfast was done, she set out to make a list of things she needed to buy at the supermarket. She didn't want it to be an ordinary dinner since it's a celebration, but she didn't want it to make it seem like she tried too hard.

 _Ahh, why am I nervous?_ she thought suddenly. _I haven't seen Harumin these past few days. I wonder if everything is alright._ She still can't get it out of her mind – when Harumin hugged her as Yuzu dropped her off. Something felt different but she can't point her finger on what it was. Shaking her head to clear away her thoughts, she stood up.

"Kobe beef steak! That's what I will make." she exclaimed triumphantly, fist pumped in the air. She'll make the meanest beef steak ever. Her mind set, she hurriedly changed clothes, wearing denim shorts and a loose white shirt. "Mama, im heading out! Want me to get you something?" she shouted, tying her shoe laces. "Sweetie, can you get detergent? We're running a little low. Thank you."

"M'kay. Bye Mama!" she said and went out the door.

The supermarket wasn't as crowded as Yuzu expected, which made it easier for her to get the things she needed and go. Yuzu was at the greens section, cart halfway full choosing which set of string beans to buy, when she bumped into Suzuran. "Shirapon! Fancy seeing you here! Are your brothers here too?" the blonde said, looking around for goon like men with sunglasses nearby.

"Yes, they are at the hardware section buying ropes and nails. We are a bit low in supply." Shiraho said casually, looking at Yuzu closely. "Any special occasion?" she asked, noting the kobe beef in the cart.

"Just dinner with Harumin later." Yuzu smiled, putting the string bean she chose in the cart.

"Yuzupon, you have changed. I like this new version of you better."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was watching you closely, when we had our dinner. And even now. Your aura has changed." Shirapon said quietly. Just as she was about to continue, her brothers came and said they needed to get home ASAP as an emergency required her immediate attention. She quickly bid goodbye to Yuzu and said they should meet-up again to finish their conversation.

Carrying her groceries, Yuzu decided to hail a cab so she can get home faster. Once inside her apartment, she took off her shoes, and said "I'm home" in reflex, even though she knew her Mama already left. Her thought wandered to what Shirapon said. _I wonder what she meant by that._

It was already past one in the afternoon, so she made her way to the kitchen to prepare the ingredients, grabbing a sandwich as her lunch. Once done, she went around the apartment to make sure it was clean. Seeing everything was in its right order, she went back to her room to check on her emails.

She wanted to know if there was any reply from Mr Stevenson on the proposal she sent this morning. _No reply yet, he probably hasn't seen it yet,_ Yuzu thought. After a few phone calls, she made her way to the bathroom to shower. She was done preparing just before six pm.

 _Harumin would be here any minute now,_ she fondly thought. Just then, she heard a soft knock come from the main door. Yuzu opened the door and saw Harumin standing outside. A big smile crept on Yuzu's face as their eyes locked. They stood there, just staring at each other for a couple of seconds. Then from the corner of her eye, a head full of pink hair peeked by the doorway.

"Yuzu-onee! Surprise!" Matsuri said, with a sweet smile.

"S-Suri, I didn't know you were coming too." She balked, confused that Matsuri was there.

Harumin saw the mix of surprise and confusion on Yuzu's face. "She was waiting outside my house when I was headed here. She kept insisting to come" The plum-haired girl explained gently.

"Can we come in?" Matsuri asked, clearly having fun.

A blush of embarrassment crept on Yuzu's face so fast. "Ah, ah, yes, yes! I'm sorry, please come in." she tried to recover. When they were inside, Harumin asked what Yuzu had in mind for dinner. "Steak, mashed potatoes and string beans on the side," the blonde replied excitedly.

"Wow, great choice Yuzu-onee." Matsuri said, inspecting the ingredients.

"You can watch the TV while we prepare Suri" Yuzu offered

"No need, I'll enjoy watching you both." Matsuri countered

Yuzu seasoned the meat and heat up the pan coated with butter, while Harumin prepared the side dishes. Since the beef was kobe, it only took a couple of minutes to cook. After cooking three sets, she went to Harumin's side to help her prepare.

Matsuri just kept on watching the two cook and couldn't help but notice the small glances both tried to secretly take from each other. When Harumin had been avoiding her the past couple days, she knew something happened. Seeing her this afternoon confirmed it, with that pained look in Harumin's eyes.

Watching Yuzu steal glances at Harumin, a thought popped in to her head. She stood up, and prepared the table, making sure that Harumin would be seated next to her. When food was served, Yuzu was ready to settle down when she noticed the seating arrangement. Matsuri was already beside Harumin, and Yuzu's plate was conveniently put in front of Matsuri.

"Why don't you sit down Yuzu-onee?" Matsuri asked innocently, smiling.

Yuzu sat down, with a slight frown. They were half way through their dinner when her phone rang.

"Mei?" Yuzu said, excusing herself from the table. Hearing Mei's name, Harumin's head shot up. "What? You're on your way over?" Yuzu said, wide eyed.

 _Can this night get any more complicated than this?_ Yuzu thought, as she locked eyes with Harumins.

* * *

Notes:

Incoming harem? LOL C(ᶛᵿᶛ)ꓛ

Happy long weekend everyone! Don't forget to light a candle to your departed loved ones. Stay safe!


	8. Chapter 8

"It's nice to see you again, Mei-san" Matsuri said, elbow propped up on the table cradling her chin, breaking the deafening silence.

"Likewise. I'm sorry for intruding your dinner." Mei bowed while seated beside Yuzu. Having made an impulsive decision to see the blonde, she found herself the one taken aback finding both Harumi and Matsuri at the dining table.

Silence resumed, all four not knowing what do. To say the situation was awkward was an understatement of the century. The tension was so palpable; they could feel it prickling on their skins.

"Have you had dinner, Prez?" Harumi spoke, finally breaking the spell that engulfed them.

"I haven't. I came here straight from the academy."

"Yuzucchi, you still have beef right?" Harumi stood up, heading towards the refrigerator. Yuzu's eyes followed Harumin and after realizing what the plum-haired girl was about to do, Yuzu suddenly stood up. "I-I'll do it Harumin, you should sit down."

Seeing both quietly arguing on who would cook, Mei stood up and wedged between them, taking the tea pot. "It's alright. I'm not that hungry anyway." Mei said, staring at Yuzu, making the blonde blush.

"So, ah, Mei, what brought you here?" Yuzu asked, still flustered with everything that's going on.

"I wanted to discuss with you matters regarding the academy," Mei replied, looking directly at Yuzu. "Among others," she added.

"Aww, is that your subtle way of asking us to leave Mei-san?" Matsuri pouted, standing beside Harumin, hugging her arms.

"No, stay please. We can discuss this with them present right, Mei?" Yuzu said, pleading with Mei.

"That was not my intention, please do stay." Mei said, giving a slight glare at Matsuri.

Yuzu quickly ushered them to the sofa, serving daifuku for dessert she purchased earlier in the day. Matsuri sat beside Harumin on the wide sofa, while Mei and Yuzu each sat on an arm chair, opposite each other.

"So what did you want to discuss, Mei?" Yuzu asked finally.

Mei sighed. She looked at Matsuri and Harumin, and then Yuzu. Knowing that the blonde trusts them, Mei started to explain.

"Yuzu, next week, Ikaru-san has requested the board to convene with the agenda of putting the chairmanship to a vote. He said that he and majority of the board has lost faith in current administration because of the continuous decline in profits. I'm unsure if I can keep this up." Mei's voice cracked on the last sentence.

Mei showing her weakness was rare, to say the least. For her to openly display it now speaks volumes on the problems she has been burdened with for the past couple weeks, maybe months or even longer. Yuzu instinctively went to Mei and sat in front of her. Taking Mei's hands on her own, she gave it a squeeze and said gently "Don't worry Mei, everything will be alright."

"How do you know?" violet eyes, searching for the solace on green ones.

"You have me, and everyone around you. And I never let my clients down." Yuzu said confidently, smiling brightly. Mei was so lost in those comforting eyes, she almost forgot there were other people in the room.

"Yeah, we're here for you Mei-san." Matsuri seconded. Despite their constant banter, Matsuri knew how much the academy meant to Mei. She knew it very well.

"You know; you should look into integrating a course on software development. I can help if you want. I wish I had them back then." Matsuri chuckled, her hand gently squeezing on Harumin's arm. Matsuri could feel the unrest happening on Harumin, and she didn't know what she could do except try to make light of the situation, and help finish it quicker.

Yuzu and Mei looked at Matsuri, "That's a wonderful idea Matsuri! It would fit well with my recommendation to expand the academy by opening a college."

"But Yuzu, we already looked into that and it would be too costly. Plus, we don't have the expertise to do so. There is no incentive for us to expand." Mei countered.

"I know; I saw that in the documents you provided. But, that's why we are working to get Mr Stevenson's buy in. He has established academies in London and the US with centers of excellence for Sciences, Language and Arts. This college will be a gateway for Aihara students to wider opportunities here and abroad." Yuzu explained enthusiastically. "And now, getting a former Aihara academy student, now up-and-coming tech mogul to assist in software development would certainly boost your credibility and strengthen your expertise."

Mouth slightly open and wide-eyed, Mei was thoroughly impressed. Yuzu has never failed to surprise her, even more so now. Yuzu's lack of discipline when she was in high school was replaced with confidence and maturity.

"You are amazing, Yuzu" she couldn't help but say it.

"Ah, thanks Mei," Yuzu said, scratching the back of her neck, flustered from getting a compliment from the former Student Council President.

"Uhm, I was also thinking if you are open to changing the uniform as a sign of a new era for the academy. Harumin would be the best choice. If-if she will be open to it."

Hearing her name mentioned, Harumin sighed, finally looking up to Yuzu. "Sure, anything you need Yuzucchi, Prez," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you Yuzu for the suggestion, and Taniguchi-san for considering it. We can look into it in more detail next time, if you will be available." Mei said overwhelmed for the help she is getting.

"We'd love to stay longer but it's getting quite late, we should probably head home Taniguchi-senpai," Matsuri said, about to stand up.

"Already? Uhm, Harumin, can I talk to you first, please?" Yuzu said, motioning for Harumin to join her to her room. As they were inside, Yuzu suddenly became nervous, unsure on what to say. Oh my God, _I did not think this through! What am I gonna say really?_

"Yu-" Harumin started to say, when she was cut off by Yuzu.

"I'm sorry Harumin." Yuzu said suddenly, her back towards Harumin.

"For what?" Harumin asked, brows furrowed, unsure where the conversation was going.

"I said we'd celebrate together, but we were barely able to talk to each other," the blonde said, voice low. "I had a different idea on how the night would be."

 _Damnit Yuzu, why do you do this to me?_ Harumin thought, conflicted on what to feel. She already decided to keep her emotions in check, but seeing and hearing Yuzu like this, just confuses her more.

"What did you have in mind we do?" she dared ask, moving towards Yuzu.

The blonde didn't expect that Harumin to follow through with that, and she sure as heck didn't know what to say. She spun around to look at Harumin, and was surprised by the sudden nearness, she gasped audibly.

 _What am I doing?_ Harumin's mind screamed. _Step back, or side wards, fall down, I don't care. Just don't move forward._ Another step, closing the distance separating them. _Stoppp!_

Yuzu was unsure what was happening, but her heart started beating fast, breathing becoming uneven. Harumin's closeness was unnerving her. "Uhm, ah, just hang out like we used to?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Is that all?" the plum-haired girl asked, searching Yuzu's eyes for more answers.

"Ahhhmm, m-movie.. watch, a-after?" _Crap, my words, they're crap! What's happening?_

"Hmm, I see. What movie?" Harumin asked, pleased with Yuzu's adorable meltdown.

When Harumin spoke, Yuzu's eyes slowly travelled down to Harumin's lips and stayed there. Her brain now turned into mush. Without thinking, Yuzu started leaning forward, eyes closing slowly, and her breath held in suspension. She could feel Harumin's breath on her, and when their lips were about to touch, a soft knock came.

"Yuzu" Mei's voice came on the other end of the door. "Mother called your phone, she would like to speak to you."

Yuzu opened her eyes and stepped back. "Al-alright. We'll be out in a bit." Yuzu stammered, reality setting in. _What was that? Did I, did I almost kiss Harumin?_

"We should go." Harumin smiled, breaking Yuzu's thoughts. Yuzu nodded and they headed out. When they opened the door, Mei was on the other side, holding the phone to her. Yuzu took the phone and answered.

"Mama?"

"Hey darling, I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to come home tomorrow as well. Work has been crazy lately. I'm sorry honey." Ume said softly.

"Alright Mama, don't worry about me. Just be careful okay?"

"You too, see you soon, love you."

"Love you Mama."

When the call ended, Matsuri and Harumin were already by the door, saying that they didn't want to miss out on the last train. Yuzu reluctantly agreed, also unsure on what to tell Harumin with what almost transpired earlier.

Yuzu busied herself with cleaning the dining table, still thinking about what she almost did.

"Yuzu."

"Crap!" Yuzu yelped, almost dropping a plate. "Mei, what are you still doing here? I thought you already went home too."

"You were to engrossed in your thoughts, you didn't even realize I was still here." Mei said, arms crossed.

"Sorry, it's been kind of a long day for me. What's up? Why haven't you gotten home yet?" Yuzu asked, turning back her attention to washing the dishes.

"Yuzu, about the kiss." Mei started.

"K-Kiss? What do you mean? How did you know?" Yuzu asked, flustered that Mei knew about what happened.

Mei balked, unsure how to respond. "It would be difficult for me not to know, I was there."

"But the door was closed." Yuzu whispered, still confused how Mei knew.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry I kissed you." Mei said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh, ohhhhh!" suddenly understanding which kiss Mei meant, Yuzu blushed, scrubbing the plates harder.

"I feel like you have been avoiding me for the past few days, so I wanted to apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." Mei said, sincerely, regretting the effect on Yuzu.

"I have, and I was. Mei, why did you kiss me?" Yuzu said, stopping what she was doing and faced Mei.

"I-I-I don't know." Mei stammered, she looked away as her ears were beginning to turn red.

"Why Mei?" the blonde insisted

"I was jealous." Mei relented

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of you and Taniguchi-san." The raven-haired girl whispered, hoping Yuzu could not hear her.

"What?! You jealous? You're married, Mei." Yuzu was beside herself, anger starting to rise up.

"I know, but when I saw how you two were so close and I, I just lost it. I'm sorry." Mei tried to reason.

"Why would it matter who I'm close with Mei?" Yuzu said, slowly approaching Mei. "Tell me" she said, looking straight at violet eyes.

Mei could see the anger brewing in those lovely green eyes. She hated being the reason for Yuzu's anger. She sighed and answered "You know the answer to that Yuzu."

"I'm not a mind reader Mei. Tell me why?"

"I can't"

"Coward." Yuzu scoffed, and turned to walk away.

Before Yuzu could walk away, Mei reached Yuzu right arm and pulled her back towards her, crashing the blonde in front of her. Mei leaned in to capture her lips, left hand still holding Yuzu's right arm, and her right arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

It took a few seconds for Yuzu's brain to function. Having realized the situation, she broke free from Mei's lips and embrace.

"Get out." She whispered, eyes beginning to water.

"Yuzu." Mei said, hand reaching toward Yuzu's.

"Please get out" Yuzu pleaded.

"Wait, let me ex-"

"I said GET OUT!" Yuzu screamed, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Notes:

Yuzu's lips, so irresistible. ὲ( ᷇ * ᷆ )ᶗ

Sorry chigoonies, I tried to make it longer, but like Yuzu, my brain is now all mush. LOL

Edit: Just want to say, my heart skipped a beat when Sappho82 and ZuTian reviewed and followed. Like, I love you both, such great writers! :*

Thanks to everyone following. Mwah!


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAAAT! You almost kissed?!" Matsuri shouted while walking towards the train station, the cold crisp air blowing her pastel pink hair.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Harumin tugged Matsuri's sleeve to keep the girl from getting more attention, as on lookers and bystanders stared at their direction.

"Technically, _she_ almost kissed me," she whispered, her cheeks starting to look crimson from remembering the event that took place not too long ago. It was still a shock to her how it happened. Actually, she didn't want anyone to know, especially Matsuri, knowing she wouldn't let anything like this go. She was like a hound always out for blood. But her stupid ass grin wouldn't leave her face and the pink haired girl knew something happened inside Yuzu's room. So Harumin couldn't hold it in any longer and told her what happened.

"I can't believe it. That sly blonde minx" shaking her head, her soft curls gently swaying with the motion. Matsuri chuckled, "to think she almost kissed half of the gang! What the heck."

"Tell me, how did yours and Yuzu happen again?" Harumin suddenly asked, curious on the circumstance that led to that kiss. Back in high school, she was devastated when Yuzu casually told her that Matsuri kissed the blonde. She ended up weeping on the floor for her no longer sweet and innocent Yuzucchi.

"Ahh, welllll. I might have forced myself on her that one time." Matsuri said, hands in front of her, slowly backing away from her friend, as a precaution. Knowing Harumin was in love with Yuzu, she didn't know how the plum-haired girl would react regarding that story.

"To be fair, it was really a long time ago Taniguchi-senpai. Besides, Mei 'took back' that kiss from me." Fingers air quoting for emphasis.

"Oh my God! So Yuzu and Mei kissed, and you kissed Yuzu, and Mei kissed you?" her voice starting to rise. "Was high school a kissing frenzy?" Harumin was shocked. _Where was I and what was I doing during that time?_

"Oh I was really a different person then, Taniguchi-senpai. I did so many things that I admit I am not proud of" Matsuri said, remembering the time she almost got Mei in trouble by setting her up with a random stranger.

They got to the platform after swiping their train passes at the gate. After boarding the train, they were sitting silently throughout the ride. Sounds of whispers and laughter mixed inside the train, but Harumin paid no mind as her thoughts where elsewhere.

"Taniguchi-senpai!" Matsuri waved a hand in front of her face, catching her attention. "I asked you, what are you gonna do?"

"What am I gonna do about what?" she blinked several times, unsure on what she was being asked about. She looked around, and saw that they she was about four stations away from her stop. Matsuri is one station before hers.

"I mean, what are you gonna do now? After you know, almost kissing Yuzu-chan." Matsuri explained, looking at her earnestly.

"I don't know. I actually don't know." She sighed. "Obviously I'm happy that there's a sliver of hope for me. But at the same time I'm sort of scared now. We're best friends, and stepping over that line, it's scary. There's no going back. You know?" she looked at Matsuri, worry painted over her beautiful face. She couldn't ever imagine a life without Yuzu. Was this really the best thing to do?

"She's the most important person to me. What if I screw it up? What if I lose her in the process?" her head bowed, palms hiding her face, hair tumbling down the back of her hands. A heavy sigh escaping her lips. This was an unchartered territory she was terrified of crossing. At the same time, she knew was hopelessly in love with Yuzu. And the idea of someone else holding her hand, kissing her, or hugging her hurts like a thousand, no a million needles piercing her heart.

"You know, sometimes, things happen because they do. When we overthink it, we actually rob ourselves the opportunity to be happy. You can't win anything if you don't bet on anything." Matsuri squeezed her arm and looked away. "I learned that the hard way," she whispered to herself.

"When did you become so positive about love?" Harumin gazed at Matsuri. Disbelief was the first reaction she had when Matsuri gave that advice, and it was soon replaced with awe. She reached out and pinched both Matsuri's cheeks, stretching them as far as she can. "Where did you hide the real Matsuri!" she laughed.

Matsuri pried Harumins hand, then rubbing her sore cheeks. "Geez, it _has_ been ten years. People can change." As she said this, an intercom buzzed indicating they were nearing Matsuri's stop. Harumin was thankful that Matsuri was there help her ease a bit of her worries. Though some still remained, but having someone to talk to somehow helped lift her spirit.

Matsuri stood up, ready to disembark at her stop. She was about to walk out the door when she turned to Harumi and said, "Taniguchi-senpai, let's just say I am heavily influenced by someone who believes that you and Yuzu can still be a possibility." She winked, and hurriedly left.

Harumi was too stunned to speak, her eyes just followed Matsuri exit the train, mouth wide open. _What did she mean? Wait, it couldn't be. Or could it? Her and… No! Really?_ A small smile appeared on her lips.

After leaving the station, her walk home was silent, mind occupied by the thoughts of Yuzu.

* * *

Back in Yuzu's apartment, the blonde was a mess. After Mei left, she wasn't even able to finish the dishes. She just went to her bedroom and wept. She hated that after ten long years, she was still affected like this. She thought she was over Mei, but the pain in her heart now is a testament of the lingering feelings she had for the raven-haired girl. To what extent her feelings were, she did not know. She sighed loudly, turning her face towards the moonlight seeping in through her window. As the light gently hit her face, a steady stream of tears glistened in the dark.

As her tears continued to flow, she turned her body to her right, knees curled and thighs almost touching her stomach, positioned like baby in a mother's womb. Sobs rocked her entire body, her left hand clenching the bedsheet hoping to get some strength, any strength, on anything that she could hold onto. She found her pillow hugged it tight as she could. When her body could no longer hold it in, she wailed aloud.

After hours of crying, her body finally felt too tired and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

When Mei got to her home, she gently closed the door and whispered a tired "I'm home." The house was dead quiet as the helpers were already asleep in their quarters. She took off her shoes, haphazardly, and threw her coat on the floor. She wasn't in the right frame of mind nor emotion to care on the minor details. If it were any other day, not one item in her house would be out of place. But tonight, she didn't give any damn.

She slowly dragged her feet towards her study, wanting to get back to work and try to erase the bitter memories she had made that night. Neat piles of papers can be found on her desk, beside her array of pen and pencil holders. She carefully sat down, trying to at least start a semblance of order in what turned to be a chaotic night. Eyes closed, she inhaled and exhaled three big breaths to calm her nerves. As she opened, she took a piece of paper from the stack in front of her.

Reading the first paragraph, she found herself unsure on what she was reading, so she had to reread again. And again. And again. Frustration started building up as what was always her comfort zone – her work, no longer gave her the solace she could count on.

She sighed, and tried to read again the same paragraph. By the fifth word, she suddenly crumpled the piece of paper and threw at her desk. Her breath started to become uneven as all the pent up anger, jealousy and hatred started to rise. She stood up quickly, wanting to take control of it, hands gripping the edge the table, she closed her eyes. Without any preamble, tears started to well. She closed her eyes tighter to fight it, but her resolve finally crumbled. She let out a scream, and her left arm suddenly swung and swept most of the items on top of her table. Pen and pencil clanked on the wooden floor, papers flew in every direction.

Her body fell back to the chair, her hands covering her face, and tears falling freely.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she kept repeating to herself.

All the times that Yuzu had looked at her with devotion and adoration blurred and was replaced by what she saw tonight. The image of Yuzu, looking at her with anger burned in her memory. She had never seen Yuzu look at her like that, save for tonight. She knew she had crossed the line. And now she didn't know what to do to make it right.

"You're. Right. I'm. Such. A. Coward." She took in sharp breaths with every word, shoulders shaking.

Remembering something, she stood up looking for her bag. When she found it, she quickly fished a set of keys. Walking back to her desk, she crouched down and juggled her keys. It took a while for her to find the right key as her eyes were blurred from the tears. Once the key was inside the lock, she wiped away her tears, and opened the bottom drawer. A lone box was inside the drawer, and she carefully took it out even though her hands were trembling. When she opened it, her breath hitched, like it would every time. Inside the box was her irreplaceable treasure.

"Yuzu. I'm so sorry." Mei cried anew, holding the ring in front of her chest.

* * *

Notes:

Things always get messy when you meet up with your ex, specially if you considered him/her the one.

Sooo instead of making my report due for presentation tomorrow, I ended up finishing this. PRIORITIES. :')


	10. Chapter 10

'Good morning Yuzucchi. What's your plan for today? (◕ᴥ◕)'

'Morning. Just stay at the house, I guess. Why?'

'Hmm, okay. Lunch? I'll drop by 10-ish. ʕ￫ᴥ￩ ʔ'

'Okay. See you.'

Harumi just stared at her phone, a little bit of worry seeping in. It was unusual for Yuzu to have a very standard reply. And the lack of emoticons made it even more suspicious. She turned off the screen, placed it on her bed, and raised her arms to stretch her upper body. A smile started to form on her face.

Remembering last night's event made her heart start beating faster. She sighed hoping to subdue her emotions. But the image of Yuzu's face so close to hers; their breath sharing the same air, and the feeling of Yuzu's lips almost touching hers, keeps on popping on her mind. A giddy laugh escaped her lips and a blush blossoming on her cheeks, her face starting to heat up.

When she could no longer contain her emotions, she plopped back to the bed, arms above her head. The same stupid ass grin she wore last night was plastered on her face again. She grabbed her pillow and hid her face, squealing into it to muffle the sound. She didn't want to wake her sister. Funny to think that she was just bawling her eyes out for the past few days, and now she was grinning like crazy. _Yeah, I'm crazy._

"Ahhh!" Harumin sat up suddenly, pillow in front of her. She gave it one last hug and set it aside. She quickly went to her closet to check on what she could wear as her outfit. She wanted to look her best; a mix of being playful yet sweet, innocent yet alluring.

She took out different kinds of garments: dresses, pants, shorts, blouses. One by one she mixed and matched her outfits in front of her mirror. After half an hour of carefully selecting what would best fit what she wanted to convey, she ended with a printed shorts and a loose shirt with lemon design in the middle.

"Ugh! I am a fashion designer!" she exclaimed. "Who can't seem to get her acts together when Yuzu is involved," she added, conceding with a sigh as frustration started to set in. She looked at herself in the mirror and gently slapped her cheeks three times.

She got up and made a signature Yuzu piece sign, and blushed at the thought of Yuzu. _You got this. Just be yourself,_ she thought and went to clean up the piles of discarded clothes before taking a hot bath. Today, her hot bath was to celebrate the hope that filled her heart and erase the heartaches she felt not too long ago.

After taking a soothing bath, she looked at clock on her drawer that read quarter to nine in the morning. She only had about fifteen minutes to change, so she hurriedly started her regimen. After drying her hair with a blow dry, she took her toner to balance her skin's ph. Then applied essence, a hybrid between a toner and serum to hydrate her complexion. She followed with the serum, eye cream, and then sun screen. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she made a satisfied nod.

It was already 9:05 so she quickly grabbed her green army parka coat and headed for the train station. She had to walk briskly so she could make it to the 9:20 train. Thankfully when she arrived at the train platform, there wasn't much passengers so she made it in time.

Walking up to Yuzu's front door, she held her breath as she knocked on the door. Her heart going overtime, excited to see Yuzu at the same time scared on what her reaction would be. A minute has passed, and the door was still closed. Harumin tilted her head, and knocked again, more loudly than before. Another minute has passed before she heard footsteps walking towards the door.

When the door opened, Yuzu stood in front of her, hair disheveled and eyes all puffy.

"Hey" Yuzu greeted her with a smile. Harumin could see that the smile was a bit forced, and her heart sank, unsure on what happened with Yuzu and Mei after they left.

"Hey, can I come in?" Harumin gently asked.

"Ah, of course!" Yuzu sheepishly said, opening the door to let Harumin in. She watched as Harumin took off her shoes and hang up her coat on the rack.

"Are you okay? You look like crap." Harumin finally said, snaking her arm on Yuzu's shoulders, her inner Mama Harumin kicking in. She had no idea what happened, but she hated seeing Yuzu this way. She made it her mission to make Yuzu smile today. A real, genuine smile. Getting a hearty laugh would be a bonus too.

"Yeah, sorry, I went back to sleep after you called," Yuzu leaned her head to Harumin's right shoulder. In truth she wasn't in the mood to see anyone today, but having Harumin near her gives her comfort and strangely, a peace of mind.

"So what do you want me to cook for you? I can go to the supermarket and pick up stuff you feel like eating." Harumin said kissing the top of Yuzu's head, and made her way to the kitchen. "You can continue to sleep, or you can take a hot bath while I prepare," she continued, her head already peeking inside the refrigerator checking out what she can put together.

Yuzu trailed behind Harumin, "See anything you like?" she asked, thankful that she was not alone today. When she woke up this morning, her body felt like it had been hit by an eighteen wheeler truck over and over. Her eyes hurt from too much crying, she thought it would be shut in completely.

"Hmmm, you want zosui? It seems like you need a pick me up kind of food. I could go buy unagi too," she stood up facing a smiling blonde, albeit a small smile. _She's smiling, that's a start._ Relief washed over her seeing that the blonde was starting to loosen up.

"That sounds wonderful. I can go with you to the supermarket, you know." Yuzu offered.

"It's alright. You look like you could need a really good soak in the tub." Harumin chuckled, ruffling the already messy hair of the blonde. "It's starting to be oily." She added, now openly laughing at Yuzu.

"Geeez, you're mean!" Yuzu retorted, playfully swatting Harumin's hands. Embarrassed from the comment, she started walking back to her room to prepare the bath.

"Yuzucchi, I'll be heading out now, be back in a bit okay?" Harumin shouted, already by the door, getting her shoes on.

"Okay, be careful!" Yuzu shouted back, her head peeking out her bedroom door. "You can still text me, I'll bring my phone in the bath just in case. You have the keys right?"

"Yes, mom! Bye!" Harumin said, and closed the door.

A loud sigh escaped Yuzu when she got in the bath she prepared. Slowly, the tension in her body started to ease away. Her mind wandered back on the events last night, remembering what happened between her and Mei. _What was Mei thinking? I really don't understand her._

Her fingers went up to her lips. It felt like a déjà vu. Mei again initiating kisses, and Yuzu being affected by it. Her head plopped back on the tub. Her mind still continued to remember last night's event, and it suddenly brought her back to when she and Harumin talked in her room. It almost slipped her mind since she was so preoccupied with Mei.

Harumin's face popped in her mind, seeing it so close to hers, their lips almost touching. She slowly opened her eyes, hand going over to her thumping heart. What would have happened if she kissed Harumin? Yuzu gulped, she could feel her body tingling, heat spreading all over.

She quickly got out of the bath. _What the hell. The heat from the bath's affecting me._

She decided to take a cold shower for good measure. Checking the time, she had been in the bath for more than twenty minutes. She was unsure if Harumin had come back from the buying groceries. She hurriedly changed, towel hanging on her shoulder, as she went out of her room.

The apartment was still quiet when she went out, so she started to prepare the ingredients and pans they can use to cook for zosui and unagi. It had now been 35 minutes since Harumin left, and Yuzu started to worry. The store was just about a 5-minute walk from the apartment, so what was taking her so long to come back. Yuzu looked at her phone and found that there were no calls nor text.

When another five minutes passed by, and Harumin still hasn't returned, she couldn't sit around any longer. She swiftly took the spare key hidden in a drawer by the kitchen countertop and was quickly out of the building. She was headed to the store when she saw Harumin a few steps away, talking to some guy. She noticed that the guy was carrying the grocery bags Harumin had purchased and they were in a deep conversation that Harumin barely noticed Yuzu was in front of her.

"Where have you been?" Yuzu said, a hint of irritation on her voice.

"Hey Yuzucchi. What are you doing outside? And your hair is still wet!" Harumin exclaimed, running towards Yuzu.

"What took you so long?" Yuzu pressed, not minding the questions thrown at her.

"That would be my fault. Sorry, I held up Harumi," The guy said, bowing in front of Yuzu.

"Who are you?" Yuzu bluntly said, more annoyed now that the guy was interfering their conversation.

"Oh, this is Kaito-san. He's the head of the organization for local designers here." Harumin said, smiling at Kaito. "Kaito-san, this is Yuzucchi."

"Good morning Yuzu-san. I have heard so many stories about you" Kaito bowed again, a smile forming on his lips.

Harumin blushed on this, while Yuzu's annoyance grew more with every passing second. "Have you known each other long?" she asked looking at Harumin. _Who is this guy? And why are they so familiar with each other?_

"Kaito-san contacted me just last week, when he learned I came back here." Harumin explained.

"I was following her career when she was still in London. I was planning to ask her to be our main speaker and sponsor her return here, but it was just my luck to find out that she actually decided to come home." Kaito further explained, looking at Harumin.

"I see." Yuzu simply said, brows still furrowed. Seeing the guy talk so casually with Harumin just rubs her the wrong way.

"Yuzucchi, you're shaking. Let's go inside before you catch a cold." Harumin said, noticing the blonde's trembling arms.

"I'll help bring your groceries up." Kaito offered.

Yuzu extended her arms forward, trying not to shake. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll take them." She said, looking at Kaito straight in the eyes.

"I understand," Kaito said, chuckling as he handed the items to Yuzu.

"Thank you for assisting Harumin." Yuzu bowed, and quickly spun around walking back towards her building.

Harumin was glued to the spot, uncertain on what exactly happened. She has never seen the blonde act so snobbish and curt to someone, that it felt like she was in a twilight zone. Yuzu had always had the bright, cheery and warm personality, and this was something so new for Harumi.

"I'll see you next time Harumi," Kaito said, his eyes smiling. "You should really go after her" he added, patting Harumin by the shoulders.

"Ah yes, I'm so sorry about that." Harumin said, still blushing from the exchange earlier. She ran back to the building, trying to catch up to Yuzu. The blonde was by the elevator, waiting for Harumin. They were already inside the apartment, but not a word was exchanged between them. Harumin was still clueless on what exactly happened, so she just went about starting to cook their lunch. Yuzu then came back to the kitchen to help, after adjusting the heater.

"Yuzu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." Yuzu sighed. She didn't know what came over her, and as the minutes pass by, she felt more and more like an idiot on how she reacted. "I'm sorry I was rude to your friend. I don't know what got over me" She offered sincerely, sniffling a bit.

"I'll tell Kaito-san." Harumin said, adding the cooked rice, garlic, ginger, carrots and mushroom in boiling stock and dashi.

"Why did you go outside without a jacket and your hair still wet?" Harumin said, finally looking at Yuzu.

"I was worried something might have happened to you since you took so long to come back." The blonde said, voice low.

Harumin approached Yuzu, her hand reaching the blonde's forehead brushing the blonde hair to the side, leaning in her forehead to touch Yuzus. "While its cute that you worried about me, but you running outside in that weather was not a bright idea. Look at you."

The feel of Harumin's skin on hers sent a tingling sensation to Yuzu's body, and spiked her temperature.

"You're getting hotter." Harumin said, her breath tingling Yuzu's skin.

Yuzu's throat went dry and she couldn't respond. Remembering the kiss they almost shared last night kept shouting in her mind. Her breath started to become uneven and heavy, and as she was going to reach Harumins back, Harumin broke the contact. She turned away from Yuzu and went back to the boiling pan making sure it wouldn't burn, then letting it simmer.

The lost skin contact awoke Yuzu from her trance. She gulped and stepped forward, now just a few feet behind Harumin.

"I'm sorry." Yuzu said suddenly, throwing any caution to the wind.

"Hmm? Sorry for what?" Harumin asked turning towards Yuzu.

"For this." Yuzu said, reaching Harumin's arm pulling her towards the blonde, crushing her lips with Harumins. Her right arm encircling on Harumins back, locking her in an embrace.

The feel of Yuzu's soft lips was like nothing Harumin had imagined, and she let herself get swept in with it. She also leaned in, coaxing Yuzu to open and her tongue in. Yuzu complied and as their tongues danced, and hands seeking more contact, everything else around them faded away.

* * *

Notes:

Been so busy with so many events at work. Sorry! (๑⊙д⊙)

It's time for some Harumin action. Best girl needs some lovin' too! (✿ヘᴥヘ)

Thanks to everyone who have read, and hopefully will continue to read. Also, I love that I get spanish comments, and thank God for google translate.

༼ ◕﹏◕ ༽

The weekend is almost over, Kuala Lumpur Dota Major Day 1 has ended. I wish everyone happy days ahead! Mwa!


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait, wait," Harumin panted, breaking off the kiss for a few seconds. Yuzu whined at the loss of contact, and the blonde tightened her hold on Harumin's waist, keeping her from moving away.

The show of possessiveness from Yuzu earned a chuckle from Harumin, as she tried to reach back towards the stove. "God, you're cute," she said and quickly pecked on Yuzu pouting lips. She swiftly turned off the stove and did a quick scan, making sure that the food was still edible.

She turned back towards Yuzu, and her breath caught in her throat. Yuzu was looking straight at her, those beautiful emerald eyes now clouded with desire. Harumin's hand reached towards Yuzu's face, thumb gently stroking her cheek. Amber eyes held green ones as Harumin's thumb travelled down, finally resting just below Yuzu's lips. She ever so slowly ghosted her thumb on Yuzu's soft lips, causing a sharp inhale from the blonde. Harumin's heart is doing serious overtime, as it beat like crazy, making her feel like she could just burst any moment.

Harumin reached her other hand towards Yuzu's nape and she gently tugged the blonde towards her, not wanting to spare another second doing anything other than kissing her. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Harumin's waist and pulled her in, deepening their kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. A mix of muffled moans and contented sighs could be heard across the kitchen.

Time seemed to stand still for both, their hands grasping each other, seeking more contact. Harumin's left hand leaving Yuzu's nape, slowly trailing down the blonde's upper body, lightly touching Yuzu's full breast, grazing an already tout nipple. Another moan came from Yuzu, and she lowered her hand to Harumin's behind pulling it in for more contact.

Not breaking the kiss, Harumin gently moved forward, taking Yuzu with her until the blonde's back felt the edge of the dining table. Feeling bolder than ever, Harumin reached down at the back of Yuzu's thighs and lifted her on the table. Once settled, her hands travelled up, feeling the length of Yuzu's smooth thighs along the way, until she found the hem of Yuzu's shirt and slipped her hands inside.

When Yuzu felt Harumin's hands on her skin, a new sensation rippled in her core. Her breathing becoming shallow pants, as she slowly opened her legs, wrapping them on the Harumins waist.

"Yuzu." Harumin said, panting heavily, in between kisses. She still couldn't believe what was happening, but she wouldn't want to say anything about it now, fearing Yuzu might pull away.

"Mhmmm" was all that came out of Yuzu, as she trailed wet kisses on Harumin's neck. Harumin couldn't stop her moans, and she instinctively pushed her hands up, cupping Yuzu's breasts, her thumbs stroking back and forth the already hard nipples. Wanting to feel the real thing, Harumin up hiked Yuzu's bra for more access.

"Grrghhhhhh" Yuzu's stomach suddenly grumbled.

Harumin's hand froze, while Yuzu, who was busy sucking on Harumin's neck stood still. Yuzu's slowly looked up to Harumin, and she saw Harumin's shocked expression. "Was that your?"

Yuzu blushed so hard and Harumin burst out laughing at the awful timing and Yuzu hugged Harumin not wanting to look at her.

"Oh my God, I'm so.. I'm so sorry" she said, hiding her face on the crook of Harumin's neck from embarrassment. Her face flush with shame at the unexpected mood killer.

Harumin was still giggling when she tenderly lifted Yuzu's face, and looked her gorgeous eyes. "Your timing sucks," she said trying to make a serious face.

Yuzu's eyes widened and she playfully swatted Harumin's arm then hid her now beet red face. Harumin laughed and she cupped Yuzu's face. "I'm kidding. We should eat before we pass out" she said, stroking the blonde's cheeks, and kissing the tip of her nose. She helped Yuzu down the table, and went to the kitchen to ready food, while Yuzu prepared the table.

Reaching the stove, Harumin held her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart was still beating like crazy, her insides still riled up from their intense make out session. She then stared at her hands, she could still feel Yuzu's supple breast, and her breathing becoming heavy again, renewing her arousal. She had to physically shake her head to get out of the clouds. _Holy crap. I want her so bad. But I don't want to make a mistake and scare her off. If I tell her I love her, she might freak out. But she kissed me first, so what does this mean?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Yuzu said, her head tilted to side, watching Harumin's expressions.

Yuzu's soft voice took her out of her thoughts. "Of course, let's eat?" she said quickly, not wanting to be found out, as she took the zosui and placed it at the table, and sat down opposite the blonde. Yuzu's brows furrowed, and she took her bowl and stood up, while Harumin's confused eyes followed her moves.

Yuzu walked towards Harumin and placed her bowl beside Harumin's. Before she sat down, she leaned towards Harumin and gently kissed her lips. "What's going through your mind?" she whispered, looking at Harumin earnestly.

"Yuzu"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's going to happen to us?"

Yuzu took a while before she could answer. "To be honest, I don't know yet. But, I want you to know that I don't regret kissing you." Yuzu said, unsure how the conversation will go. When Harumin was still silent, panic started to settle in. "Do you?"

"No, of course not!" Harumin answered quickly, grabbing Yuzu's hands. She didn't want Yuzu to think that she regretted it or that she didn't want it to happen. God knows she does. The line that she was so scared to cross just yesterday was now so blurred, she doesn't know what's what anymore.

Yuzu smiled at the Harumin's immediate reaction. "Well, that's a relief," she said, and sighed for a more dramatic effect. Seeing Harumin's face, still worried, Yuzu straightened and held her hands tighter and said "I meant it when I said I don't regret it. But, I don't want to mess up what we have."

A mix of confusion and worry crossed Harumin's face in a split second, and she tried to hide it by looking away. She wanted to back away, afraid of what Yuzu might say. Her fear of being vulnerable and getting rejected started to bubble up.

Yuzu saw it, and she dragged her chair nearer to Harumin. "No, wait, please don't misunderstand" she said as reached Harumin's cheeks to turn her face towards hers. She bit her lower lip, not wanting to make things more confusing.

"Relationships, I feel like, I have bad luck with it. You know?" she started, looking down. "I haven't exactly had a great record with it" she scoffed. Remembering her failed relationships, she dropped her hands on her lap, and clenched it tightly.

"Yuzu don't.." Harumin started to say, holding Yuzu's clenched hands.

"No, it's true. You've been there. You saw all of my failed relationships. Whether I give my all, or save some or a lot for myself, none of it worked out." Yuzu smiled sadly. It wasn't a secret with Harumin how devastated she was when Mei broke up with her, through a letter at that. Despite giving her whole heart, she was still set aside. Duty and upholding the family name outweighed in value more than what she could offer Mei, her love.

So when she was in London, and she liked someone, she reminded herself to keep some love for herself. But because the feelings were never really like what she felt with Mei, it always paled in comparison. She ended up being the one who hurt those that cared about her deeply, without her meaning to.

"But that wasn't your fault" Harumin reasoned.

"I don't know about that. I have hurt people too." She said with a sad expression. "I just.. I just don't want to mess this up. You're a very important person in my life, and I don't…" Yuzu's voice broke on the last part, and all she could do was squeeze back Harumin's hands. Thinking about how she could lose Harumin too, she couldn't even say it out loud.

Harumin pulled Yuzu's right hand and kissed her palm gently. "Hey, I'm here," she said leaning her cheeks on it. "I'll always be here, no matter what" she assured Yuzu.

"Can we just take things at our own pace?" Yuzu asked, placing a soft kiss on Harumin's forehead, then looking at Harumin's amber eyes. "I don't want to rush things. Not with you."

"Okay" Harumin said, drowning in Yuzu's gaze. Once again she found herself unable to resist anything that Yuzu asked. It's like those emerald eyes are her own personal kryptonite. These feelings are all new to Harumin and it frightened her. How much she cares and loves Yuzu. How vulnerable she is and how much she can be when things involved Yuzu. She wanted to ask what happened the night before, why Yuzu's eyes were all red and puffy. But she was also scared of what the answer might be.

Harumin never really had a real relationship. When she was in high school, she was always focused on her friends, her family, and her fashion. Matsuri was the closest she could say as a like/love interest. But she always thought that Matsuri was just getting kicks out of her reactions, being so mischievous and a natural born prankster. It was just recently that she learned of Matsuri's feelings for her back then. When she was in college, there were a few who wanted to go out with her, mostly boys. But she really didn't mind any of them, she was more focused on her studies since it delved in her passion. And she was focused on helping Yuzu.

Thinking about it now, no wonder she never really had a relationship. Because she was content being near Yuzu. But now, things have sort of changed. No, strike that, things changed drastically. Now that she knows she's in love with Yuzu, she wants more. But, how much more could she ask? So many questions popped up on her mind, questions she wanted to ask but dared not to.

"Now, we can really start to eat?" Yuzu said breaking the mood, and Harumin nodded, as she started taking sips from the soup.

It was already around eleven in the morning when they finished their meal. After cleaning up their dishes, Yuzu decided to check if they there were good movies on the TV. She wanted to spend more time with Harumin. When she found a good light romantic comedy, she quickly set up the living room so they can cozy up and watch it.

Instead of using the sofa, they decided to put pillows on the carpet, and used the front of the sofa as a backrest, and covered themselves with blankets. The movie had just ended when Yuzu's phone rang. Peeking at Harumin's face that was leaning on her shoulders, she saw that Harumin was sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake her up, she grabbed a pillow and carefully replaced her shoulder with it. She lightly kissed the top of Harumin's head before she stood up to answer the call.

"Hello. Mr. Stevenson? It's quite an early call from you. Is everything alright?" Yuzu said, when she quietly slipped into her bedroom. It was around four thirty in the morning in London.

"Hi Yuzu, yes, everything is alright. I went over the proposal you sent. My apologies on calling on a rather odd hour. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be on a flight tonight going to Japan. I'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon. I would like to meet with the Chairwoman of the academy, Mei, to go over it." Robert said, excitement evident on his voice.

Hearing Mei's name, Yuzu's heart did a double take. She wasn't exactly too keen on seeing Mei right now, with what happened last night. "That's great news. I'm glad you found the proposal worth looking into," Yuzu replied, putting in more enthusiasm to mask the dread on the upcoming meeting.

"Well, you never really failed me on these things, Yuzu. And I saw great potential on this opportunity." Robert said sincerely.

"And your kind words never failed to make me blush." Yuzu teased, and Robert laughed aloud. "When would you like to meet the Chairwoman?" Yuzu asked, bracing herself on the answer.

"I'll be arriving at around six in the afternoon, your time tomorrow. Can we meet for dinner at eight PM? I'll have my assistant send you the details." Robert said.

"That would be wonderful. I'll check with the Chairwoman and get back to you as soon as I get her confirmation." Yuzu said, already writing down the details on the piece of paper on her desk. "Would this be a private meeting with her?" she dared ask, hoping against hope that she could get herself out of it.

"Now, why would I want that? Of course you need to be there." Robert said, chuckling. "I hope to see you both tomorrow."

"Yes Mr Stevenson. Good night." Yuzu said, and hung up the call.

Sighing loudly, she dialed a number, and waited for the line to be picked up.

"H-Hello?" the person on the other line said, after a couple of rings.

"Uhm, yeah. I know it's sudden, but could we meet tomorrow, Mei?" Yuzu said, leaning on the desk for support.

* * *

Notes:

Guest - your comment on the burning food had me laughing. So I made sure to not make that the issue that would stop their make out session. LOL

Sorry for a relatively longer hiatus. Busy season and all. It's almost Christmas! ( ´౪` )

For those who reviewed last chapter (Jely, Sofichi, Mortisvenom, L, Eikaros, Sappho82, chigoonies, Tiffan8ar), my deepest thank you for appreciating (i hope) this story. Kisses to you.

To everyone, thank you for still taking time to read this. Cheers! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes, eight PM tomorrow night. Mr Stevenson would like to meet with you regarding the academy." Yuzu nodded on the phone, as if Mei was in front of her.

"Yeah, I'll be there too. I know. Thank you and I'll let him know your confirmation. I'll send you the hotel details when I get them. Sorry for calling all of a sudden, Mei. Bye." She sighed loudly as the call ended.

It was awkward, considering what happened the night before, and Yuzu can't help but feel bothered about it. She wants things to get better between them, but at the same time, seeing Mei anytime soon could just make things more complicated. She sighed again, Gah! Get it together Yuzu!

Yuzu quickly sent an email to Robert confirming the meeting. She checked her inbox If there were other emails from her other clients or officemates that needs her immediate attention. Seeing that there were only a couple, and none of them were that important, she made her way back to the living room.

Harumin was still sleeping peacefully, now hugging the pillow Yuzu left her with. She lithely slipped back on the makeshift bed, trying her best not to wake the sleeping beauty. She propped herself on her elbow quietly watching Harumin's sleeping face. A few strands of hair have fallen in front of Harumin's face, and Yuzu gently swept them up, stroking Harumin's face in the process.

With the faint touch, Harumin creased her brows and wrinkled her nose. Yuzu had to restrain herself from giggling too much at the cute expression she just witnessed. She always found Harumin beautiful, who wouldn't, but now Harumin just positively radiated in her eyes. She kept brushing the tip of her finger on Harumin's nose. A small whimper escaped, and Yuzu bit back a laugh but her body was shaking so bad from suppressing it and woke Harumin instead.

Harumin slowly opened her eyes and saw Yuzu shaking, her hand covering her mouth. "Yuzu" she called, and when the blonde froze, realizing that she had woken up Harumin. Harumin grabbed a pillow and right smacked the face of Yuzu. The impact knocked Yuzu back to the makeshift bed, and she stopped moving.

"Yuzu?" when no response came, she gently rocked Yuzu's body.

"Yuzu! Don't kid around please." She kept nudging the blonde's motionless body. A minute has passed and Yuzu still has yet to move.

Now Harumin was really terrified that she hurt Yuzu, so she quickly got up to her knees to try and lift Yuzu's head to check for any injuries. When she lifted Yuzu's head, she felt small spasms shaking the blonde's body, she quickly laid her head on top of Yuzu's chest to check her heart beat. Feeling Harumin's head on her chest, Yuzu couldn't keep it in, and burst out laughing.

"What! Hey, that was mean!" Harumin frowned, when she realized Yuzu had made a prank on her, but her worry slowly starting to fade away.

"I'm sorry" Yuzu said, hugging Harumin. "Did I scare you?"

"Just a little bit. I thought I hit you so hard and something bad might have happened," breaking free from the hug. "Are you really okay?" Harumin sat up as checked Yuzu for any physical injuries.

"Yeah, sorry. You just looked so cute when I tickled your nose." A new giggle bubbled in Yuzu, and she bit back her lip to stop.

"Oh, shut up." Harumin flicked the blonde's forehead, rather strongly, and Yuzu winced in pain. "Oh crap, sorry! I didn't mean it to hit you that hard. I'm sorry." Harumin hugged Yuzu's head, trying to hug away the pain.

"Hmmmmmm" Yuzu breathed out, and sank herself deeper in the hug. "I could get used to this." She added, content with her current position, enveloping her hands around Harumin's waist.

Harumin blushed at the sensation of Yuzu's face on her boobs, and she tried her best not to get, ugh, how should she put it… aroused. Trying not to think about it, caused her to actually think about it more. Her heart beat furiously and she silently prayed it would settle down so Yuzu couldn't hear it.

"Your hearts beating so fast." Yuzu noted, embracing harder. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No" Harumin whispered hoarsely, now absolutely red from ears to her neck. Her heart beat faster. I swear, if this goes on I might actually explode.

"Remember when we were in high school?" Yuzu started, pressing her palms at Harumin's back. "We were at a cafe. I was in such a worried state about school and Mei. You hugged me then, and you told me that no matter what happens you'll always be there to comfort me. "

Yuzu slowly looked up, and met Harumin's amber eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" Harumin breathily asked.

"For everything. Most of all for being you." Yuzu said staring into her eyes, and Harumin felt like the blonde was looking into her soul too. Warm sensation spread all over her body, and all she could hear now was the rampant thud of her heart. Before she knew it, her head leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched, it was different from their previous kiss. This kiss was both tender and sweet, and her heart soared.

Yuzu's hand reached up to Harumin's nape, and pulled her down without breaking the kiss. Yuzu's tongue swiped at Harumin's lower lip, seeking entry, and Harumin complied. Harumin moaned as she leaned in, the kiss getting hungrier and more intense. Harumin's right elbow propped up beside Yuzu's head for support, while her left hand gently traced Yuzu's collar bone then rested on the blonde's chest. She kneaded the left breast and felt the nipple turn hard, fast.

Yuzu groaned at the sweet pleasure she was getting, her core tightening like a coil. Wanting to make Harumin feel the same way, she slipped her hand inside Harumin's shirt and slid her palm from Harumin's waist to the flat abdomen. Her palm stopped just below the boobs. She broke the kiss and whispered "take it off."

Harumin panted, her breathing still uneven as she looked down on Yuzu. She raised her brow on the blonde's order. The small dare from Harumin made Yuzu blush so bad, but her growing desire overpowered her embarrassment and she bit her lips before saying "Please?"

Harumin's restraint snapped, and she gave the blonde a long fervent kiss, making Yuzu moan deeply. She broke off the kiss and straddled Yuzu's waist, and the blonde's hands automatically went to Harumin's thighs. Harumin crossed her arms in front of her and slowly lifted up the garment, keeping her eyes locked on Yuzu's.

Just before she was able take the shirt off of her head, she felt Yuzu move under her. The blonde's hands moved up feeling Harumin's thighs then her small waist and up to her torso until she helped Harumin finally lift her shirt off.

"Anything else?" Harumin asked boldy, her eyes now half lidded, full of desire.

"Yes." Yuzu replied, lowering her head on the valley between Harumin's full breasts, gently kissing it. "I want all of you." she declared, her hand unclasping the hook, letting the straps fall.

Harumin gasped as Yuzu sucked on her nipples, her head snapping back from the intense pleasure. Ahh that feels good!, she thought. Then she heard Yuzu chuckle and she realized she said it aloud.

"How about this?" Yuzu said, blowing into the nipple then teasing it with her tongue.

"Nghnnnnn" was all that Harumin could say, her senses all tangled up.

"I can't hear you." Yuzu teased, her left hand now kneading the other breast, while she sucked the other. "Tell me," she coaxed.

"Nghn.. Yes, t-that feels ahmazinggg," the last word hitched as Yuzu was now showering her with wet kisses, traveling up to her neck. The feel of Yuzu's soft, wet lips and tongue sent shivers down her spine, and burning her core.

She suddenly pushed Yuzu down back on the pillows. "I can't have you having all the fun, now can I?" she said, answering the confused look Yuzu was giving her.

Harumin pushed Yuzu's top, revealing flat abs and she peppered it with small kisses. Yuzu moaned and arched her back, wanting more contact. Yuzu's hand reached Harumin's head and she gently tugged, wanting her to go higher.

Feeling Yuzu's need, she kissed and licked from the navel to base of Yuzu's bra. She reached at the back to undo the clasp, while Yuzu lifted her back to give her more access. Once the hook was off, Harumin lifted the bra and unceremoniously cast it aside. She cupped Yuzu's soft mounds, and licked the valley in between.

"Ahhhhhhhh" the sensation all of over Yuzu's body was driving her crazy. Her hands fell beside her head, grabbing the pillows. Her head spun harder when she felt Harumin's mouth closing in on her nipples. The core between the blonde's legs throbbed harder.

Harumin repositioned herself so she could kiss Yuzu, amazed at the reaction she elicited from the blonde. Her tongue danced with Yuzu's, and her hand weaved on a set of blonde hair. Yuzu snaked her arms on Harumin's neck pulling her in, their chests pressing against each other. Yuzu's knee instinctively went up between Harumin's thighs, making her groan.

"Yuzu" Harumin panted, unable to hold it in any longer.

Yuzu grabbed Harumin's back and butt and flipped her over. "I got you babe." Yuzu whispered, kissing Harumin's neck, tongue sealing the mark she made. She lowered her hand slowly, feeling the curves on Harumin's body. Her hand rested on Harumin's shorts, unbuttoning it. Harumin gasped, hugging Yuzu tighter as she felt Yuzu's hand cupping her sex. She was positively drenched now, and feeling Yuzu's hand just sent her over the moon.

She groaned aloud, almost like a growl. The knot in her stomach growing stronger with anticipation. Yuzu slipped her hand in. "Baby, your soaked" Yuzu whispered on Harumin's ear, licking the lobe. She moved her middle finger up and down the wet slit. "Is this for me?" Yuzu teased, pushing her palm on Harumin's throbbing nub, while slicking her finger on the entrance.

"Yuzu, please." Harumin pleaded, literally going crazy with the never ending teasing.

"Will you do something for me?" Yuzu peppering Harumin's jaw with small soft kisses.

"Nghn. Aa-anythingghhh"

"Lift your pretty butt please." Harumin complied quickly. "Pull your shorts and panties down." The garments were discarded in what felt like less than a second. Yuzu chuckled at the earnest reaction, Harumin's face, begging for release. Yuzu lowered herself, feeling Harumin's soft smooth skin on her fingers. Her hands rested on Harumin's thighs, as Harumin slowly opened her legs looking at Yuzu.

Seeing Harumin's rosy flesh in front of her, Yuzu bit her lower lip, her tongue licking the lip inside her mouth. She lowered her head, and inhaled the magnificence of Harumin's core. She gave a long lick on Harumin's entrance, and Harumin's head fell back on the pillows, moaning Yuzu's name so loud the neighbors could have heard her. But hearing Harumin's saying her name ignited her further.

"That's it, sing for me baby." Yuzu said, lapping on all the crevices, holding Harumin's thighs.

"Ahhhh, yessss. Nghhnnnnn" Harumin had the back of her right on covering her mouth to lessen her pants. "Yuzuuuu" her back arching for more contact. Feeling Yuzu's tongue going inside her, she gasped and her left hand went to Yuzu's head holding the blonde, while her hips met every thrust from Yuzu's tongue.

"Fuck yessss" Harumin whimpered, her hair now wet with sweat, stuck on her forehead.

Yuzu felt Harumin's insides clamp down on her, nearing her climax. Yuzu stopped, and looked at Harumin. The sudden loss of contact rocked Harumin's world, and a whine escaped her throat. Without breaking eye contact, Yuzu slipped two fingers inside, and saw Harumin's eyes roll back from intense pleasure, just before she closed them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" was all that Harumin could say. Her whole body taking over her mind. Every thrust that Yuzu made, Harumin met, and her back arched desperate for release. She was already at the cliff, ready to jump off, when she felt Yuzu's mouth clamp on her nipple, and the cliff she was on suddenly crumbled. Her body sang with a long and beautiful orgasm.

Letting Harumin ride out her orgasm, she kissed the nipple and gave it a final lick on the tip. Harumin's body went limp and Yuzu gently took her fingers out, licking the juices clean. Yuzu laid beside Harumin, and she felt Harumin open her arm, embracing her in. As she put her head on Harumin's chest, she felt her body relax beside Harumin. Listening to Harumin's heart beat slowing down was rather comforting. And she relished that moment.

A few minutes passed, and Harumin's hand ran up and down on Yuzu's back. She slowly lifted her and and kissed the top of Yuzu's.

"So.." Harumin started.

"Hmmm?" Yuzu hummed, perfectly content in that moment.

"So, baby huh?" Harumin teased, remembering how her heart skipped a beat hearing Yuzu call her that.

Yuzu blushed, mentally flicking her forehead for losing herself in the moment, and saying something stupid. "Err, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Harumin asked

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable calling you that?" Yuzu asked

"Of course not" Harumin quickly answered, holding Yuzu's chin, asking the blonde to look at her.

When their eyes met, "I quite like it." Harumin added. Yuzu's eyes went wide, and a big smile broke on her face. The smile that could melt any heart.

Yuzu leaned in to kiss Harumin, when she heard the sound of key's being inserted in the front door. Her eyes went wide at the realization that her Mama had come home earlier than she expected.

"Baby get up, Mama's home" Yuzu said, gently nudging Harumin. Harumin sat up quickly, terrified at their current state of undress. She scanned her eyes, looking for her clothes, panic setting in.

"I can't find it" she said under her breath, as she heard Ume oba-san say "I'm home", and another voice was heard, but she couldn't quite figure out who.

"Baby, I can't find my underwear" Harumin hissed, now absolutely scared being found buck naked.

Yuzu chuckled at how cute Harumin looked but quickly sobered up when Harumin glared at her. "Don't worry babe" she quickly kissed Harumin's lips. She handed the panties and shorts she found under the pillows.

Harumin blushed, and quickly put on her clothes. They had just finished fixing themselves when Ume stepped into the living room, then followed by Matsuri.

"Hey baby. Oh hello, Harumi-chan" Ume said smiling, putting her grocery bags on the kitchen.

"Hey Yuzu-onee." Matsuri smiled, and she turned to Harumin, looked her appearance up and down, and brow perked up. "Ohhh, you look like you had fun, Taniguchi-senpai," Matsuri devilishly smirked.

* * *

Notes:

First time doing smut, so I hope it somehow worked out. (ヘᴥヘ)

Sooo, Yuzutop! ⊙▂⊙

I referenced the time Yuzu mentioned where Harumin comforted Yuzu and she found the answers on Harumin's boobs. I always found that intriguing, the complexities of their relationship.

Cheers to everyone! And sorry for the late update. Love love!


	13. Chapter 13

Gaton. Gaton. Gaton.

The rhythmic sound of the train that typically lulls out all the other sounds was no match to the fiery trance Harumin was in. Just then, a blur of green trees flashed by the window, and Harumin's thoughts couldn't help but drift to a different shade of green.

Mesmerizing emerald eyes, looking straight at her with mouth agape and panting heavily, as the blonde inserted two fingers into her. The intense sensation in her core heightened, with every push and pull. The pants, the moans and the name she couldn't help but shout over and over as ecstasy flooded her being, kept ringing in her ears.

She could still remember the feeling of Yuzu's body aligning perfectly with hers, and the sensation of Yuzu's hot breath as she whispered sweet nothings on her ears.

Harumin's brain short circuited and she blushed profusely at the images that invaded her mind. She hid her face with her hands, leaning her head back for support. _What in heaven's name did just happen? Yuzu and I just.. we just… made love. What the actual freak?!_

Harumin groaned at the late realization. _Oh my God, I can't believe Yuzu did that to me. And I can't believe I did that to her! OH. MY. GOD._

"I can literally see smoke coming out of your head." Matsuri snickered.

Harumin whipped her head towards the sound, and shocked that she actually wasn't alone. "What?! What are you doing here? Were you following me?" she finally said, as if she was drenched by cold water.

"Well, I WAS with you since we left Yuzu-onee's apartment." Matsuri said, giggling at the confused Harumi. "And I asked if I can come with, and you said yes. Apparently, absentmindedly" Matsuri laughed seeing the disbelief on Harumi's eyes. "You are SOOO out of it."

"Ughhh, tell me about it" Harumi groaned, as she remembered what happened when Ume oba-san and Matsuri almost walked in on her and Yuzu naked.

* * *

"Hey Mama! Ughh, I thought you won't be home until tomorrow?" Yuzu greeted, going over to her mom for a hug, trying to act natural.

"I wasn't, but our boss finally decided we can have the day off, since we've been working overtime the past few weeks." Ume said, hugging back her daughter. "It smells good here; did you cook something?"

"Oh, uhm Harumin actually cooked Zosui." Yuzu said, scratching her neck as she spoke. "Are you hungry Mama? Do you want some?"

"No dear, it's okay. I had lunch before I headed home." Ume answered, arranging the groceries she had just purchased in the cupboards.

"I'll run you a bath if you want, you look tired." Yuzu gently offered. The past week Ume barely had time to relax, so having a day off was a miracle.

"Aww, that's sweet of you, Yuzu. Yes, I would appreciate that." Ume said while putting a couple of beer cans on the freezer.

While Yuzu and Ume were busy with the groceries, Matsuri propped herself up on the couch, observing Harumin. The plum haired girl knew she was being watched, but she busied herself with fixing the pillows strewn on the floor. If she so as sneaks a peek at Matsuri, she would definitely hound her with questions or tease her to death.

"Was it good?" Matsuri asked, grinning.

"What?!" Harumin's head snapped up, looking at Matsuri. That question, she did not expect. At all. _This little shit stirrer never fails to stir trouble._

"Ugh. Why are you here anyway?" Harumin whispered, trying to change to topic. She was still shocked that of all people to walk in on them, it had to be this pink devil. _Our timing sucks._

"I went to your home this morning, but no one answered. I figured you'd be here, so I came." Matsuri answered, matter-of-factly, as she rubbed her hand on the armrest. "Guess I was right, huh."

"You could have just called, you know."

"Aww, but where's the fun in that Taniguchi-senpai?" Matsuri pouted leaning in, obviously enjoying the situation.

"Hmm, a lot seemed to have happened since our talk last night." Matsuri teased, looking at Harumin pointedly.

Harumin blushed at the inference. When she thought about it, a lot DID happen in such a short time. She looked at Yuzu who was still talking to Ume. Her heart started beating faster.

 _Why did this happen? Yuzu seemed like she cried herself to sleep the night before, but then THAT happened between us. Is she really okay?_ _Does she feel the same way I feel about her? Or was it just a heat of the moment?_ I want to know what happened, but why is it that a part of me is scared of knowing the answer.

She held her hand on her chest, lost in a myriad of thoughts when she felt a hand hold her arm.

"Harumi-chan?" Ume said, looking worried at her.

"Huh? Sorry?" Harumin asked

"I asked if you were staying for dinner. But you didn't seem to hear me at all. Are you alright dear?" Ume said, gently stroking Harumin's arm.

"Ah yes, sorry Ume oba-san, I was just thinking about something." Harumin blushed and quickly looked away. "Uhm, I'd love to stay, but I, I actually need to go home in a bit. Sorry." Harumin suddenly said, quickly stealing a glance at Yuzu.

Truth be told, she really didn't need to go home, but with everything that happened, she needed to clear her thoughts. The boldness she felt not too long ago now losing steam, with the many questions on her mind.

Yuzu was standing by the dining table arms crossed, her hip resting on the edge. She was quietly looking at Harumin as she saw the different emotions running through Harumin's face.

Yuzu sighed. _I wonder what she's thinking right now. Is she regretting what happened?_ Yuzu thought sadly. _I guess it can't be helped. Before me, Harumin hadn't been in a relationship. And I suddenly sprung this on her._ Yuzu shook her head lightly. _I didn't think this through. Crap._

Matsuri watched silently her two closest friends, she sighed. It was clear that something happened between the two, with the after-sex glow on both of them shining like a "we did it" blinking neon sign. It was definitely hard to miss. Well, except maybe if you are Ume, bless her pure heart.

What's bothering Matsuri is the awkward aura now enveloping the two. _I guess I need to watch out for these two._ Matsuri thought, deciding to make sure that Harumi gets home safely.

* * *

"Will you be okay?" Matsuri asked as her stop nearing, breaking Harumin's thoughts. "I could walk you home."

"Hmm?" Harumi turned to her. "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Harumi smiled.

Just before Matsuri was about to step off, Harumi grabbed her hand. "Matsuri, uhm" she started. "If I need anyone to talk to, can I call you?" she asked in a whisper.

Matsuri smiled and ruffled Harumin's hair. "Of course. Anytime Taniguchi-senpai." she said, and got off the train.

When Harumin got home, she laid herself on the bed, her mind still going back to Yuzu. It was already five thirty in the afternoon, and she found herself absolutely tired.

She was about to doze off when her phone rang. Reaching for her phone, she saw that Yuzu was calling her. Her heart skipped a beat at the name blaring on her phone screen.

"H-hello?" Harumin answered, apprehensively,

"Hey." Yuzu said on the other line. "Did you get home already?"

"Yeah, I just got home." Harumin said, quietly sighing at how Yuzu's voice could always calm her down.

"Harumin" Yuzu breathed, but unable to say anything more.

Harumin heard Yuzu sigh, and Harumin wished she hadn't impulsively made the decision to go home. She wanted nothing other than to hug Yuzu at that moment.

"What are you thinking?" Harumin asked, lying on her side putting the phone on speaker as she hugged her pillow.

"A lot." Yuzu answered lying down on her bed, holding her phone in front of her, looking at Harumin's profile picture. "Can we do a video call?" she suddenly said.

"Why?"

"I just want to see you when I talk to you." The line went dead just as Yuzu finished her sentence. Yuzu abruptly sat up, confused at hearing the dial tone. She was about to dial again, when Harumin's face popped up. Yuzu swiftly accepted the video call.

Harumin was lying on her right side, a big fluffy pillow covering her half of her face, as she angled the phone. "Hey"

"Hey back" Yuzu said, plopping back on her bed, holding the phone in front of her.

"Yuzu"

"Hmm?"

"I like you." Harumin said in a voice so low it was almost inaudible, hiding her face on the pillow.

"Ouch!" Yuzu said, as her phone fell from her hand and hit her face.

"Yuzu?" Harumin asked wondering why the video turned black. _Did the line cut off? But I can hear Yuzu grunting._ "Hello? Are you still there?" she checked.

"Yeah, sorry. My phone slipped and hit my face." Yuzu said, clearly in pain, when she re-positioned the phone.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ah, nothing, don't worry about it. That's not what's important." Yuzu said, blushing. "Uhm, what did you just say?" Yuzu asked, trying to confirm what Harumin said.

"Hmm?"

"Just now, you said something. What was it?"

"I didn't say anything." Harumin said, cheeks now like cherry pops.

"No, no. You said something, I just didn't quite hear it." Yuzu insisted, nearing the phone to her face, strays of blonde hair falling on her face, as she tried to wiggle on her bed.

Harumin giggled at the screen showing just half of Yuzu's beautiful face.

"Haruminnnnnn" Yuzu mouthed, eyes wide.

"Hmmm?" Harumin hummed, her heart beating like crazy.

"Say it again." Yuzu said, going under the covers of her blanket. "No one else can hear us. Just one more time please"

"I. Like. You." Harumin finally said, in a hushed tone, her eyes twinkling with adoration, and her cheeks blushing like a tomato.

Yuzu inhaled sharply at the confession, her heart doing a somersault. Hearing the words out loud was a different experience. Usually it was Yuzu who would confess first, or who would put more effort in showing how much she cared about a person. She got so used to being the giver, that this feeling, somehow, was so foreign to her. She didn't know how to react. All the times that she fought for Mei flashed before her eyes.

"Yuzu?" Harumin said, worry settling in when she noticed tears forming on the blonde's eyes. "Are you okay?"

When Yuzu still was silent, Harumin patiently waited. "I like you Yuzu." She said again, wanting to assure Yuzu on how she felt. This was the first time she felt like this with anyone, and she's not exactly sure how she would go about this, specially with how other people will judge her. But she can't deny how she felt.

"Just like you said, we don't need to rush things. I just wanted you to know how I felt." Harumin gently said. "I don't want to pressure you Yuzu."

Tears rolled down Yuzu eyes, and Harumin's worry grew. "Talk to me, please?"

Yuzu wiped her tears, and cleared her throat before she spoke. "Sorry, please don't mind the tears. I was just.. just.." the blonde couldn't continue her words.

"Ahh, wait, I need to explain." she cleared her throat again. "I was caught off guard, and you just took the wind out of me." Yuzu smiled. "What we have, I wouldn't ever want to trade it with anything in the world. As I said before, and I'll say it many times over, you are an important part of my life Harumin. I don't want to rush things, and ruin this."

"I know. I don't want to rush things too." Harumin said

Yuzu paused, before she spoke again "I need to tell you something."

Harumin held her breath when she heard the seriousness in Yuzu's voice.

"I have dinner meeting with Mr Stevenson tomorrow night." Yuzu started, watching closely the expression on Harumin's face. She didn't want Harumin to hear it from anyone else.

"Okay. I haven't seen him in a long time. Please send my regards." Harumin answered, perplexed on why they were talking about this.

"It's a meeting with Mei." Yuzu finally admitted, as she bit her lips, waiting for Harumin to respond.

"Hmm, I see." Harumin said, looking at Yuzu. "Can I drop by?"

* * *

Notes:

Hello! Thanks for the reviews from everyone! （*´▽`*) It took me so many days to make the smut, had to dig deep. LOL

I'm not sure when I can make another update, since I'll be travelling in a few days with my girlfriend. But I greatly appreciate all the comments you made. And I take into them into account when I write.

Making this story has been a real stress reliever, and outlet for my frustrated writing career (as if I had one). So, again, thanks to everyone! Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

"Your car is ready Chairwoman." Miwa said, carefully lining up the coat for Mei to wear.

"Thank you Takahashi-san." Mei answered, closing the laptop she was using. The day went with more hitches than she could count. It was clear that Ikaru-san was out to get her, and their displeasure at her chairmanship was getting more and more evident. Today, during a meeting, Ikaru-san interrupted Mei's progress report just to highlight the year-on-year decline in profits.

Mei could see the varying reactions among the board, some with disgust and distrust at the apparent "incompetency" of the young Aihara. Others were more defensive for her, citing the advancements made on the curriculum and increase of student enrollees. Then there were those that were neutral, not siding with anyone just yet, waiting tp see where they can bet their chips on.

Mei sighed loudly. Today was train wreck. It seems her stress-streak is on a roll, not willing to back down anytime soon. Her mind wandered to the dinner meeting she had been both dreading and was excited about. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Are you alright, Chairwoman?" Miwa asked, concerned for her employer. It was rare to see her boss show any weakness, and this week had been the most vulnerable she had seen Mei. It was always a boost in her confidence to see Mei walk in the room and her mere presence would command attention and respect. But the past weeks had been trying, to say the least.

"I am fine, Takahashi-san. Does it seem like I am not?" Mei asked, her hands stilled at packing her items in her bag.

"You look wearier than usual, Chairwoman." Miwa finally said, unsure if her candor will get her fired, but risking it anyway.

"Hmm, do I?" Mei answered, walking over to the window behind her.

"If I may be honest?" Miwa said tentatively. Now was probably the only time she could speak her mind.

"You may." Mei breathed

"This is the only time I have ever seen you visibly worried about something."

"Is that right?" Mei chuckled at the honesty. She made a mental note to do more one-on-one sessions with Miwa to understand on an outside perspective, but limit it to just once a month. Having more would be to too taxing for Mei. When Miwa stopped talking, Mei made a hand gesture requesting her to continue. The small act bolstered Miwa's confidence to speak up. She straightened her back, and squared her shoulders.

"You have always been a source of my inspiration and confidence, Chairwoman. I always thought that there will never come a time that anything would ever shake you." Miwa started. "But the past weeks had been the most strenuous for all of us."

Mei flinched at the words. Hearing them from her trusted employee was like allowing herself to be stripped naked. And she detested being vulnerable, except maybe for a certain blonde. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest, but she held her tongue and let Miwa continue.

"I have been under you for almost eight years now, and not once have I seen you this bothered or shaken up. Not even when your Grandfather passed away." Miwa said, the last sentence in a hushed tone, as she knew it was a topic not to be taken lightly.

"Did I disappoint you, then?" Mei asked, still looking at the school grounds lit by light posts. Only a handful of students left at the grounds, most of which are getting ready to leave.

"No, no, not at all Chairwoman." Miwa said, flustered with the thought that Mei had misunderstood her intentions. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "This may be the first time I have seen you shaken, but it's also the first time I have seen you show your true self. You are without a doubt, and amazing and extremely capable chairwoman. But seeing you fight your way for this academy, for its legacy, and what it stood for, for all the students who have worn that school badge, it shows your compassion. It makes you more human."

Mei was shocked at the honesty on Miwa's words. It had been tumultuous for her, the past couple of months. Actually, ever since ten years ago, it had been a never ending uphill climb for Mei. It always felt like she had to strive to get something, even though she had achieved more than what a normal woman could, in her age. Day in and day out, she had to put up with the responsibilities anchored on her shoulder.

 _What would have happened, if I had just chosen Yuzu?_ Mei thought suddenly. This was always on her mind, when she was left questioning her life choices.

The image of Yuzu's smiling face popped up on her mind. And as cheesy as it sounded, it never failed to make her smile. More than ten years she had known Yuzu, to which they only spent a couple of years with each other's company. From enemies to step-sisters then to lovers. Yet, even though a long time has passed by between them, the effects of the mere mention of Yuzu's name, or the whiff of citrus in the air, or of anything with a shade of green, always made her heart jump.

"Thank you for your kind words Takahashi-san. I apologize if I have caused you any distress or loss in confidence in me." Mei started, as she turned to look at Miwa. "My tenure as the Chairwoman would not have been as effective without you, or the other staff's support. Though these past few weeks or months have been trying, my family and I are doing all we can to preserve if not strengthen what we have now."

With the mention of family, Mei's eyes sparkled for a split second, before it returned to its natural neutral state. The slight change was not lost to Miwa, and she couldn't help but gush about it.

"Yuzu-san is certainly amazing, isn't she?" Miwa said, dreamily.

"Yes, she certainly is." Mei said, noticing the adoration in Miwa's voice. "She and I were always opposites when we were younger. She was more into fashion than studying." Mei continued, finishing the task of putting her items in her bag. "To see her now, successful in her work, in a business field no less, it certainly makes me proud. And it may not have been possible had I not made _that_ decision I did back then."

As Mei said the last line, she took the coat Miwa offered, and gently patted Miwa's shoulders. "Thank you Takahashi-san. Be safe on your way home" Miwa noted the sad look Mei gave her before she left.

 _I wonder what happened between them._ Miwa thought, as Mei closed the door behind her.

* * *

The hotel lobby was busy with people walking about and going on with their business. Faint murmurs could be heard across the room, people not batting an eye on who comes and goes. As Mei entered the lobby, a sudden hush spread out, and all eyes focused on the raven haired beauty.

It never went unnoticed with Mei, the penetrating gazes and the unwarranted infatuation for her looks. However, these shallow feelings thrown at her never bothered her. She could care less how other people fawned on her. Mei walked with her head held high, and went straight to the private function room on the second floor.

As the door opened, her eyes immediately darted on a set of blonde hair, whose face was covered by some guy's back, who she would assume would be Mr Stevenson. She walked swiftly and purposely towards Yuzu's table, excitement and dread mixing in her emotions on how tonight would go. She was already near Yuzu's table when a drunk man from a another table suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Mind keeping me and my friends company?" the drunk man sneered. Clearly he was intoxicated, and the unwarranted attention plus aggressive action irked Mei. Just when she was about to slap the man's hand and give her a piece of her mind, another set of hands pried the drunkards' away from her arm.

"Sorry Mister, but she's with me." Yuzu said with a dead serious face. Mei's heart started beating fast at seeing Yuzu's reaction. All the times that Yuzu was there to help her when they were younger flashed before her eyes. How she missed those moments with Yuzu.

The drunk man was about to stand and cause a scene, but Mr Stevenson's body guards showed up. Seeing three big men stopped them at their tracks, and they hurriedly paid for the bill and left.

"Are you hurt, Mei?" Yuzu said while checking Mei's arm for any injuries. The familiar citrus smell wafted brought so many memories.

"Yuzu" was all Mei could say under her breath. Her dread on how Yuzu would act towards her because of what she did a few nights ago vanished. It was replaced with awe and admiration at this amazing woman in front of her. She wanted nothing but to hug her and breathe in the citrus scent she missed so much.

At the mention of her name, Yuzu finally looked up and she saw how Mei was looking at her. Her breath hitched at how close their faces were, and her thoughts trailed on how beautiful Mei is. She still could never get it out of her system, how Mei's presence could affect her.

"Are you ladies alright?" Robert interjected clearing his throat, breaking both Mei and Yuzu's thoughts, both nodding as tried to hide the blushes on their faces.

"Right. Mr Stevenson, I would like you to meet the Chairwoman of Aihara Academy, Aihara Mei." Yuzu introduced. "My step-sister," the blonde added. The simple words felt like a dagger to Mei's heart.

"Uhm, Mei, this is Mr Robert Stevenson, my most valuable client and business partner." Robert made a small bow as a sign of respect, which Mei reciprocated. Mei then extended her hand to Robert, and the small gesture made Robert smile as he shook Mei's hand.

"I am very pleased to meet you, Ms Aihara. Yuzu told me so much about you." Robert started, signalling for both ladies to sit down.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Stevenson. Hmm, I wonder what those stories are." Mei sat down, while looking at Yuzu. "However, I would like to apologize for that disturbance earlier." she said, ashamed at what happened.

"What? No! It wasn't your fault. Those men were clearly drunk and inappropriate." Yuzu answered quickly, to Mei's defense.

"I have to agree with Yuzu." Robert said, signaling the waiter for the menu. "Alcohol can either make a person brave or stupid. And what he did, was certainly the latter. I will have an espresso and pistachio muffin, thanks. Oh, please order anything you like." Robert offered.

Once the orders were taken, Robert continued his point. "Respect seem to be a rather rare commodity nowadays. People forget that we are all fighting our own battles, and that the world would be a much better place if we just respect each others beliefs, race, religion or gender. Wouldn't you agree Ms Aihara?" Robert looked at Mei genuinely, interested on her views in life.

Mei was taken aback with the honesty in Robert's words. "Those are wonderful words Mr Stevenson. And it is quite refreshing to hear them. I must admit that our country, as progressive as we are in technology among other things, has yet to be open on certain issues especially gender preferences."

"But the world is changing, Mei." Yuzu suddenly said. "Though there are still those that have difficulty in accepting issues like that, there are also those who are embracing it. It is what Robert says, we need to respect each other. And take a leap of faith for those we love."

Yuzu's took the wind out of Mei upon hearing the words her heart had been longing to hear. Yuzu was always the brave one between the two of them. So many people admired Mei for being the perfect student president, the dependable granddaughter, and the responsible chairwoman. But they never saw the weakness she always bore - her innate ability to "choose" to sacrifice herself for her family, duty or others.

"Well, why don't we eat first then we can get down to business. I wouldn't want to monopolize your evening Ms Aihara. I know how busy you must be." Robert said, as the waiters served their orders. Once they had their respective meals, Robert shifted his chair towards Mei.

"I understand from Yuzu's proposal and our discussions the current dilemma the academy is facing. But I would love to hear it from the Chairwoman herself." Robert initiated, leaning forward, resting his chin between his thumb and index finger.

Mei knew that sugar coating the situation would not help them and so she had no choice but to be honest. "The Aihara Academy has been established by my grandfather long before i was born. It is unfortunate that the same people that my grandfather trusted, are the same ones that are out to get us." she said, slightly shaking her head in dismay.

Mei continued, "The school was built on the premise that it would be the premiere school for girls from Middle School to High School, where discipline and adherence to the rules were instilled. When I inherited the school, I wanted it to be a place where students can be themselves, where they pave their own path. But as the years went by, our profit kept declining. We started expanding our curriculum but were still short in our goal. Our books are still on the red, causing unrest in the board."

"And what do you expect from me on this venture?" Robert finally asked.

Mei glanced at Yuzu, hoping to get some encouragement and she saw Yuzu nod and smile. "I expect a long term partnership built on mutual trust and respect. I know we both have different backgrounds, and different ways in managing things, but I hope we can work out a system that would be beneficial for us both. I learned from Yuzu that you have successfully established multiple universities across US and UK. To tap that knowledge for our Academy coupled with our legacy and experience, would be a step in the right direction. This can be the start to open up Asia for you too."

"I'm already impressed with Yuzu's proposal, but hearing it from you, and seeing your compassion for your school's welfare gives me the assurance that we both have the same values and mindset. I am definitely glad that I got to meet you in person. I am looking forward to reaching new heights with the Aihara Academy." Robert said enthusiastically.

"I am deeply honored to meet you Mr Stevenson. And thank you for your interest in helping the academy not only thrive but expand as well. My family truly appreciates this opportunity." Mei said, bowing her head.

"Yuzu, you can go over with my secretary on the details on how we can proceed. I made some necessary adjustments on the proposal. I would like to have the final draft by Wednesday, at the latest. I understand there will be a voting of the board this Friday, and time is of the essence." Robert said, handing the proposal he had written on. Despite the digital age, he still prefers hand written notes on valuable documents.

Mei was over the moon with how smooth the night had been. All the tension in her body seemed to have whittled away, replaced with hope that things will turn for the better. She quietly looked at Yuzu discussing with Robert about the proposal, and her respect and admiration at how astonishing the blonde had become kept on growing. Yuzu had found a field she excelled and Mei couldn't be prouder. Her heart beat fast as she approached Yuzu.

"Yuzu, thank you so much for this. Without you, I wouldn't know how we could have been saved." Mei said sincerely holding Yuzu's arm, her gratitude showing in her eyes.

Yuzu blushed at Mei's unexpected showing of emotion and nearness. She was about to respond when her phone rang.

"Hey, yeah, our table is by the window. Ah, wait I see you!" Yuzu said turning around, waving at someone.

Mei looked up and saw Harumi approach their table, her confusion growing at why the plum haired girl was at their business function. _A coincidence?_ Mei thought.

"Harumi! I was just about to say to Yuzu that I hadn't seen you in so long." Robert greeted Harumin with a kiss on the hand. "You look lovely as ever."

"Oh, shush you. I heard from Yuzu you were having a meeting tonight, and I couldn't pass the opportunity to say hi. How are you Robert?" Harumin, giving Robert a warm hug.

For some reason, Mei suddenly felt like she was the odd one out in the group, and she felt a hand grip her heart.

"Hey Prez." Harumin greeted, after her pleasantries with Robert. "Sorry, I sort of crashed your meeting. I hope it went well." Harumin said, linking her arm with Yuzu's as she smiled.

"It did. Thank you for your concern. Do you need something from Yuzu?" Mei couldn't resist asking with a neutral expression. Though her face belies her emotions, as her jealousy started again.

"Yeah, actually I'd like to take Yuzu on a date." Harumin said, winking at glaring Mei, while Yuzu's eyes went wide with shock.

* * *

Notes:

So, I'm back. I hope to write a bit more frequent now that I've been back from my travel. Just a pain to type with an injured finger. (ó﹏ò｡)

Just to mention, my heart beat faster when angel0wonder reviewed than when I had a minor surgery on my finger. LOL. like, i loveeee your writing. ( ´౪` ) thank youuu!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed/liked the story.


	15. Chapter 15

_How did it end up like this?_ Yuzu thought, as she watched Harumin and Mei exchange death glares before retreating into their respective changing rooms, arms full of different garments. Yuzu sighed at the weirdness of it all.

"Bit of a competition going on, huh?" Matsuri snickered, as she casually sat beside Yuzu.

"Why are you here again, Suri?" Yuzu couldn't help but ask, totally ignoring the off hand comment. She tried to make the question sound light, but the edge on it was undeniable.

"Beats me. Ask Taniguchi-senpai." Matsuri smiled sweetly. Actually, she knew well enough why she was there, and she couldn't help but silently giggle at the look of dread on Yuzu's face. _This is gonna be so much fun._

Yuzu broke another sigh, as the memories of what happened a few hours earlier came rushing back.

* * *

"A date?" Mei repeated, trying to maintain composure but was silently sending death stares to Harumi. She was livid at the thought of Harumi and Yuzu on a date, but she can't really act out on it. _I know I don't have a right, but this is infuriating,_ her mind seethed.

"Uhh hmm" Harumin hummed while nodding. It was obvious that Mei was bothered with the idea, and Harumi was having her fun at that moment. She felt like it was, in a way, her getting back at Mei for some of the pain she inflicted on Yuzu. But when she looked over at Yuzu, her composure faltered. Yuzu looked like she was in shock. Harumin sighed.

"Hey, you okay?" Harumin whispered to Yuzu, resting her palm on the small of Yuzu's back. She hated seeing Yuzu this way, and her resolve crumbled even more.

The feel of Harumin's hand on her back broke Yuzu's shock. "Ah yeah, yeah. I'm, uhh, good." She whispered back, trying to give Harumin a reassuring smile. To say that she was shocked, was a bit of an understatement. Yuzu was more of in a limbo - in between sets of different emotions. Happiness, confusion, awe, doubt, and fear all rolled into one tiny fucked up box she was handed with.

She was happy at the prospect of being on a date with Harumin. They haven't really been on an official date, being as they only recently started deepening their relationship, and it made her look forward to it. But at the same time, she was confused as to why Harumin would need to spring it up now, announcing it to Mei of all people. Thank God Robert left shortly after greeting Harumin, or it would have been more awkward. Then there was awe, at how brave Harumin had become in acknowledging her feelings, something that is absolutely new for her, and the thought of it makes Yuzu more giddy and proud. But then doubt crept in. What if it wont work, what if things go wrong, more so now that someone else knows. So many what ifs running through her mind. And finally, fear. Fear on what Mei will say. Or think. Or _feel_. Yuzu doesn't really want to admit it, but hurting Mei or causing her any pain is something she doesn't ever want to do.

 _Crap. Crap. Crap._ Were the only words that kept ringing in Yuzu's head.

"I was just teasing Prez." Harumin suddenly said, taking her hand off of Yuzu's back. The look of dread on Yuzu's face was the final straw for her to pull out. "I was just actually going to ask her to come shopping. There's mega sale tonight at the mall just around the corner. Apparently it's the last day." Harumin diverted, giving Yuzu an out. "You can come if you want to." Harumin added, smiling at Mei. Though she was silently hoping that Mei wouldn't take the offer.

Mei darted her eyes from Yuzu to Harumi and back. The vice like grip on her heart, easing a bit, but still holding firmly on it. _Shopping_. An activity that Mei finds unnecessary, an expensive unnecessary activity. She always believed that walking around the mall aimlessly without an object in mind to buy, is wasted time. And for her, time is precious.

"I would like that, thank you for the offer Taniguchi-san." Mei said casually, surprising both Harumi and Yuzu. In truth, she didn't really like to, she didn't _want_ to. But her jealousy got the better of her.

"REALLY." Harumin audibly gasped. "Well, this should be interesting," she muttered whipping out her phone, typing.

"Ahhh, are you sure Mei? I mean, it's shopping." Yuzu asked, brow furrowing. The night just turned from amazing to weird, like in one sweeping motion.

Mei nodded and explained, "Yes, quite convenient actually seeing that I would need a couple of new attires in the coming events. And it would be rude to decline," she finished.

"Oh, okay. If you're sure. Uhm, would you excuse me Mei? Just need to have a quick talk with Harumin." Yuzu said then leaned in to Harumin, asking to talk to her privately. Harumin closed her phone and followed suit.

"What's up?" Harumin asked, trying to sound unaffected.

"I'm sorry Harumin" Yuzu said sincerely, when they were out of earshot.

"What? Why are you apologizing?" Harumin asked, taken aback and unsure where the apology was coming from.

"I know I messed up, reacting the way I did." Yuzu started, looking down on her hands. "I was just caught off guard, I guess, and my mind just went blank."

Harumin could feel the sincerity in Yuzu's voice, and she felt guilty putting Yuzu on the spot. But she had to admit Yuzu's reaction stung a bit but she ignored that. She lightly flicked Yuzu on the forehead to ease the tension.

"Oww" Yuzu said suddenly, finally looking up at Harumin.

"Don't worry about it Yuzucchi. I kinda messed up too, bringing that up suddenly. Though I certainly didn't expect the Prez to take me up on that offer. We all know she _loathes_ shopping." Harumin shrugged her shoulder and scrunched her face then held up both her hands for dramatic effect.

The motion made Yuzu giggle, and her body felt lighter. "Are you feeling better now?" Harumin asked, tilting her to side carefully watching the blonde. Yuzu inhaled deeply and she nodded, a big smile forming on her lips. "Much better" Yuzu replied.

The scene did not go unnoticed with Mei, and she wanted nothing more than to take Yuzu by the hand and leave. But she took a deep breath to control her emotions. Years of training can not fail her now. She walked slowly towards the two, clearing her throat when she was near them.

"Are we ready to go?"

Yuzu turned to her and beamed "Yeah. Though I must say, are _you_ ready Mei?"

* * *

 _I guess I wasn't the one ready._ Yuzu thought then snorted. Who knew it would turn out this way. And who knew that Mei would actually be competitive when it comes to a fashion. To a fashion designer at that!

The doors opened with both Mei and Harumin sporting their chosen outfits, and Yuzu's jaw dropped. Like how the ball at Times Square would drop for New Year - dramatic and very obvious. Mei was wearing a peach colored classy semi formal dress that absolutely hugged her curves, and accented her silky smooth skin. If Mei was beautiful back in High School, she is drop dead gorgeous now.

To Mei's right stood Harumin, with a floral sweetheart peplum dress flaunting her hour glass figure and bountiful bosom because of the teasing neckline. Yuzu's mind wandered more than it should have.

"You might want to wipe that drool off your face." Matsuri snickered beside her. Yuzu face went beet red with comment. She quickly looked away to hide her furiously blushing face. "Though seeing both women, no, goddesses, I get you Yuzu-onee. I get you."

"Quit it." Yuzu whispered, desperately trying to save face from her reaction.

"So, what do you think Yuzucchi?" Harumin said, placing her arms on her hips seductively. "You can be honest."

"The agreed theme was supposed to be outfit for a formal dinner, not a night out at a bar." Mei said flatly.

"Now, now. No need to be bicker and fight. Let's give Yuzu-onee a chance to regain her wits, and maybe she can finally decide who won. Last I checked it was one all. With Mei-chan winning the business attire, and Taniguchi-senpai winning the casual look." Matsuri stood up to appease the two. It was funny how despite the years that had passed, they still acted like children sometimes. Maybe because the two was vying for a specific someone's approval.

After what felt like forever, Yuzu finally cleared her throat. "I have made my decision."

The announcement gained everyone's attention. Even the store clerks and shoppers where hovering near their area. It's rare to have a ravishing beauty come by their store, but to have four was freaking heaven sent. The store was now gaining more foot traffic than it had for the past couple of months.

"Well?" Mei said impatiently. Her tolerance wearing thin. If it weren't for the fact that she wanted Yuzu's eyes to only look at her, she would have just gone home and slept. Sleep has always been a high priority in Mei's books.

"It's a tie." Yuzu said with finality.

"A WHAT?!" Harumin and Mei said in unison, while Matsuri couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a tie." Yuzu said again, trying to emphasize her verdict.

"You do know that you saying the same thing again would not help us understand that decision. So please, do enlighten us Yuzu." Mei drawled, looking at the blonde in the eyes.

Yuzu blushed at the comment but she held her ground. "You both look absolutely amazing. I don't see why it would need to go to one or the other. Mei, you know with that dress you could have everyone's attention the moment you walk in a room, no questions asked. And Harumin, you absolutely killed it with that dress and anyone who be in the same vicinity at you would pale in comparison. So, it's a tie. I'm sure everyone here would agree." Yuzu finished, and looked at the crowd that gathered around them.

A sea of nods and chorus of "Yes" or "Agreed" came right after.

Just then, Mei and Harumi suddenly realized that they had actually caused quite a scene with their mini fashion-off. They were so intent on winning Yuzu's approval they did not bother to look at their surroundings. "Ack! Oh my god. I gotta change." Harumin quickly said and went straight to the changing room. Mei, without saying a word, retreated to hers.

Yuzu sighed in relief. _Crisis averted,_ she thought to herself.

"Miss?"

Yuzu spun around to a voice that caught her attention. In front of her stood a woman in her early forties, wearing a uniform almost the same as the store clerks, except for a blue vest instead of the brown ones worn by the others.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Yuzu asked, with a smile. Based on her deductions, she would probably be the store manager.

"Ah, I hope I didn't disturb you." the woman started. "I'm Misaki, the manager of this store. If you and your friends wouldn't mind, I would like to give a gift of appreciation for coming to our store."

"Ahhh, no no no. We couldn't possibly accept that. We merely came here to look around and shop. You don't need to give us anything." Yuzu said, waving her hands in front of her, adamantly refusing the sweet gesture.

"Hmm. I see. Well, how about you just think of it as a coupon that we give out to our patrons. Only more special. We have more shoppers in our store than we have had in a long time. Considering it's actually sale season. Today's the last day of the sale, and we were so behind our target. But having you girls here, trying our clothes, it attracted so many shoppers we actually hit our quota. And if you ever come by again, we would be thrilled to show you our latest collections. You could even model for us for a fee. Ah, I have said too much. Please, I wont take no for an answer." Misaki said, taking Yuzu's hands so she can give the gift card.

The scene felt eerily familiar to Yuzu, so she just stood there, unmoving. Matsuri swooped in to her rescue and thanked the store manager for the card. It was then that Yuzu remembered the time when she was in her second year high school. Her and Mei were walking aimlessly one afternoon for their date. She felt that something was bothering Mei so she thought of having a date for them to reconnect. Then they she saw this store with bridal gowns by the window. The owner was so ecstatic to finally find models she was gushing about how it was a miracle that she had found them on last day of that shoot. Yuzu remembered how happy she was wearing the white gown, and telling Mei that if one day they could, she would love for them to wear the same dress for real.

The memories came rushing back like a tidal wave that swept Yuzu off the shore. The images flooding her mind, drowning her. She staggered back towards the chair, her heart felt like it was being squeezed slowly and painfully.

"Yuzucchi? Are you okay?" Harumin asked as she hunched in front of Yuzu, her hand cupping Yuzu's face. The gentle touch broke Yuzu's painful memories and she leaned in on Harumin's palm, her closing her eyes. When she opened them, a concerned set of amber eyes greeted her. Yuzu's hand held Harumin's and she smiled a small smile. "Hmm, yeah. I'm okay. Just tired I guess." Yuzu said. She didn't want Harumin to worry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thank you Harumin."

"For what?"

"For being there." Yuzu said, her voice so mellow but carried so many meanings. Harumin blushed and she instantly pulled back her hand, and scratched the back of her neck. Her heart beating so fast.

"Is everything okay?" Mei suddenly said, her face unreadable from seeing the weird tension between Harumi and Yuzu.

"Ah, yeah, everything's peachy Prez. Shall we?" Harumin answered, quickly going to the cashier to pay for the dresses she chose with Mei following suit. The payments have been made and they were ready to leave the store when Mei's phone rang.

Yuzu, Harumin and Matsuri couldn't help but still giggle at the thought of Mei actually carrying a phone. She was so opposed to it before, that she was more like a grandma than a high school girl.

Mei quickly fished out her phone and her hand froze at the name that registered on the screen.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Yuzu asked.

Mei turned to Yuzu for a split second, then quickly looked away. She held the mobile phone to her ear and answered quietly "Hello? Udagawa?"

* * *

Notes:

Ahhhhhh! It's 2019! A new year for us citrus fanatics! （○゜ε＾○）

I'm sorry this took so long to make. I was just literally enjoying the holidays without the stress of work. HAHA. And quite frankly, I had a heck of a hard time thinking how I wanted to start this chapter. ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and followed. It means so much. Reading your opinions make writing so much more enjoyable. I do hope you continue to walk with me on this journey. I would like to thank you all for taking a small time out of your day to read this. I have been reading different fanfics for so long, but I finally got a courage to try and start my own and continuing it. It wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for all of your feedback and appreciation. You guys rock. Thank you for making my 2018 so much brighter. (ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Cheers to 2019!

xoxo,

Ja


	16. Chapter 16

Matsuri awoke from the loud ringing of her phone. She groggily sat up, and grabbed her phone on the night table beside her.

"H-Hello?" She answered begrudingly, without looking as to who the caller was. It was simply too early to care.

"Hey."

"Hmmmmmm. Hey babe." Matsuri said slowy, a smile forming on her lips, as she plopped herself back to the bed. She recognized that voice anywhere, anytime, even with her eyes closed. "It's three thirty in the morning. You don't usually get up before nine," she drawled lazily after checking the time through squinting eyes. The light on her phone was too bright for her taste, save for the fact she should still be sleeping soundly at this hour.

"Ugh, I know. I just have a work emergency so I couldn't really sleep. And I know we just saw each other. But I missed you. Do you wanna hang up and sleep?"

"That sounds really really tempting considering what time it is, but sleep can wait. You're my priority." Matsuri said, putting the phone on speaker mode, and hugging her pillow tightly.

"I wish you would let people see this side of you."

"Hmm. This side is reserved only for you. You know that, right?"

"Haha. I couldn't forget it if I tried. So, what time did you get home?"

"Hmm, around twelve, I think. After we split at the train station, I dropped by the office for some last minute meetings, then went home." Matsuri explained. One of the perks of being the gaming director was that she was commissioned with a unit in the building right beside her office. Plus her work hours are flexible. She can be in and out of the office any time. But she does need to meet client deadlines, and gaming launches or releases. Thank God for technology.

Matsuri's thoughts ran back to the scenes that happened just a few hours ago.

* * *

"Hello? Udagawa?" Mei said quietly.

With the mention of Udagawa's name, Yuzu froze for a split second, but recovered quickly and whispered to Harumin and Matsuri. "Yikes, I think we should give them some privacy."

"I think that's a great idea. You guys should sit over there." Matsuri said pointing at a bench a few meters away from the store.

"Nope. Not so fast! You are coming with us." Harumin said as she swung her left arm on Matsuri's neck and gently dragged her away.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Matsuri inquired when they were seated, looking expectantly at Yuzu.

"Ack, why are you looking at me?" Yuzu asked, one brow raised.

"Hmm, coz you are "technically" the closest to Mei-chan." Matsuri smiled sweetly.

Yuzu nibbled on this thought. She _was_ the closest compared to Harumin and Matsuri. But considering everything that's happened, she probably would be the farthest to know what's going on with Mei's life.

"I think you can best direct that question to Himeko." Harumin chimed in, gently flicking Matsuri's forehead. But Matsuri was prepared and dodged the attack.

"Pfssh, but she's no fun. She's changed." Matsuri grumbled at the idea and sulked. If Himeko had been the over protective "best friend" to Mei back in the day, now she was the total opposite. A calm and collected, doting wife and mother. Matsuri absolutely preferred the older version of Himeko. The one that would run after her for the simplest of offenses. And she loved to see Himeko all riled up, huffing and puffing.

Seeing this sulky side of Matsuri, Harumin and Yuzu shared a look and laughed out loud. Matsuri is like a fire cracker, small (well, used to be) but gives a heck of a bang. So to see her all sullen, and deflated because she can't cause trouble is a rarity.

"What is so funny?" Mei suddenly said from behind. Her phone call obviously done.

"Matsuri's. Being. All. Mopy. It's. So. Freakin. Cute." Yuzu explained, in between laughs and fits of coughing. She still couldn't get over Matsuri's expression so Yuzu leaned in on Harumin to try to even her breathing, while Harumin rubbed Yuzu's back to help.

"Hah! Serves you right for laughing at my misery." Matsuri said, trying to sound pissed, but it didn't reach her eyes. In truth, it was always a sight to see Yuzu laugh genuinely. Her warmth always had this effect on everyone around her. She's like a ray of sun shining on the world, you couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Like a spark of hope that something amazing is bound to come your way.

After several more minutes, Yuzu finally settled down. But her throat had gone too dry from too much laughing and coughing, she kept clearing it up.

Mei opened her bag and took out a partially drank bottle of water, intending to hand it to Yuzu. But before Yuzu was even able to notice the bottle, Harumin quickly grabbed it and took a swig.

"Thanks Prez. Yuzu here, you should drink up." Harumin said, winking at Mei then handing the bottle to the blonde.

Mei was too stunned to react at the subtle cock block. She just stood rooted to the ground, eyes wide with disbelief.

 _Oh, touché._ Matsuri thought, watching Harumin and Mei. _Taniguchi-senpai seems ready to play. Might as well get in on the fun._

"Ahh Yuzu-onee, can I have some too? I'm parched." Matsuri said sweetly, extending her hand to Yuzu. Without second thought, Yuzu gave the bottle to Matsuri.

Matsuri slowly took a gulp, savoring the indirect kisses. "Ahhhh, that hit the spot" Matsuri exclaimed, then added in a whisper holding the bottle near her lips, "My long awaited 3P".

"What?" Yuzu asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I just said I was really thirsty" Matsuri said innocently, smiling at Yuzu.

"Here Mei-chan. Saved some for you." Matsuri offered. _A possible 4P?! Will I be so lucky?!_

Mei grabbed the drink in frustration and was about to take a sip, but suddenly changed her mind when she saw a suspicious grin on Matsuri. She instead opened her bag and put it inside instead.

 _Ahhhh! Crap!_ Matsuri mind screamed, while she returned to pouting and sulking.

"So, will Udagawa be joining us?" Yuzu asked suddenly, looking at Mei.

It was subtle, but a change in the atmosphere could be felt at the mention of Udagawa. Mei's back stood straighter than usual at the inquiry.

"No, I'm afraid he won't be joining. But he will pick me up in a few minutes." Mei answered quietly.

"Ohh, okay. I haven't seen him in like, a really long time. Uhm, h-how is he?" Yuzu inquired.

Mei took a few minutes to answer as she carefully considered her words. "He is doing alright," she said finally, afraid to say anything that might hurt Yuzu.

"Hmm. I see. That's good to know." Yuzu said and smiled at this.

"He's been travelling a lot, hasn't he?" Matsuri added. Her interest piqued at the obvious lack of details.

"Yes, he has."

Matsuri sighed loudly. It wasn't really her place to pry. But, you know, being who she is, she couldn't keep it in.

"So what's he been up to lately?"

"Many things. Mostly business-related."

"Mostly business? Like what kind?"

"Various kinds."

"Can you give an example?"

Mei sighed at the barrage of questions. She knew it was rude not to answer, but her tolerance for such talks could only hold out for so long. And she was way past her threshold. Add to the fact that she feels uncomfortable talking about Udagawa in front of Yuzu.

Before she could answer, Harumin spoke softly. "Matsuri, let's give Prez a break. It's been a long day for everyone."

Mei gave a nod of appreciation to Harumin. If there's one thing she admired about Harumin, it's her ability to empathize to the people around her. _I'm glad that Yuzu had someone she could lean on during that difficult stage in our lives. But a large part of me hoped things would have been different. That I could be the one sitting next to Yuzu right now._

"Alright, alright. Sorry Mei-chan. It's just that I hadn't seen the Manager in a long time too. We've almost practically lost touch since Yuzu-onee and Taniguchi-senpai left. Except maybe for a couple of run ins here and there." Matsuri explained, sincerely interested on what happened with Udagawa after things went south.

Yuzu had always been the glue that held everyone together. She was the one that introduced everyone to each other. Without her, chances are, they would have went on with their own lives without others existed. Harumin would never have had the courage nor the reason to associate herself with Mei or Himeko. Matsuri would never have met any of the girls in the Aihara Academy. Nene would have been just like any other Aihara student who went from Middle School to High School without standing up for what she believed in. And Suzuran would probably have just continued to be a shut-in, quietly observing or stalking Mei.

So when Yuzu left, a big part of their "friendship" went with her. Because of Yuzu and Harumi's absence, Matsuri decided to excel in her studies to spite everyone. That's what she kept telling people, because she couldn't admit that she actually really liked studying. When she graduated Summa Cum Laude, Harumin designed a long dress Matsuri could wear during her graduation speech. Harumin's only request of payment was a picture of Matsuri wearing the dress. But Nene upped the ante and took a video of Matsuri's speech, where she wore the dress she made inside her Toga. It was such a proud moment that became extremely controversial when Matsuri ended the speech with "So forget the rules. Live the life you want, fuckers!" and gave a finger before she went down the podium. That had been the talk of the town for a few years. No new graduation speech could compare to how controversial or infamous that one was.

Now that Yuzu and Harumin are back, things have started to go back like it used to.

"Goodness, I never knew you felt that way about me. I missed you too Matsuri." A voice from behind said.

Everyone turned to the newcomer, and there was Udagawa; standing with a shy smile, his right hand scratching the back of his neck. He still stood taller than the rest, but because his posture is a little more slouched, he seemed to be shorter than before. His hair was also shorter than Yuzu had remembered him to have, with a streaks of grey hair showing on his sides. He still wore dark rimmed glasses, and was wearing a slightly crumpled light apple green long sleeves and dark blue pants.

"Ack! I never said I missed you! You creep!" Matsuri cringed.

"Haha. I was just teasing." Udagawa said, standing a few inches from Mei.

This was the first time Yuzu had seen Mei and Udagawa together. And she didn't expect it, but frankly, it hurt. It hurt like hell. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed dry.

You know, they say that time heals all wounds. And maybe it does. Maybe it does to some people. But sometimes, just sometimes... when one's love was too great, time doesn't heal. It can't. Because time can also just dull out the pain. It just dulls out the loss and the regret. And you would think that you were okay, but then you realize, maybe not quite just yet. Just like now.

"Hey Yuzu-chan." Udagawa greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Yuzu replied, forcing a smile.

"I haven't seen you for a long time." Udagawa said, while Yuzu gave a slight nod.

"Ahem ahem." Harumin loudly cleared her throat, attracting the attention towards her.

"Ahh, hey Harumi. It's nice to see you too." Udagawa smiled and waved at Harumin.

"Yeah yeah." Harumin shoo'd him away. "I doubt you would have noticed me if I didn't do that." she jested, feigning hurt. She then snaked her arm on Yuzu's shoulder "So, what do you think? Don't we look stunning?" Harumin teased, giving Udagawa a wink.

Udagawa blushed at how fast Harumin went from being hurt to suddenly teasing. He was not prepared at how rapid the change of pace was going. Harumin was definitely like Mei when it comes to talking. "Y-yes. Definitely. You both look stunning." He finally managed to answer.

"Sheesh, you look like pervert, blushing like that." Matsuri snorted, adding to the teasing.

"Ahh, I am not. You haven't changed Matsuri-chan." Udagawa laughed, trying to hide his blush.

The shift in atmosphere helped Yuzu calm the storm in her heart. She leaned in on Harumin for strength, thankful that Harumin was beside her.

"Let's go home?" Harumin suggested gently to Yuzu. She knew that it was a tough situation for the blonde - seeing Mei and Udagawa together for the first time. _To see them standing in front of her, Yuzu's feelings must be all over the place right now._ Harumin thought.

"Yeah, let's go home. It's kind of getting late." Yuzu whispered.

"We can drive you home, Yuzu." Mei said quickly. Hoping to extend as much time with Yuzu. She saw the way Yuzu looked just now, and her heart broke. She wasn't expecting that things would turn out this way. Mei knew that they would eventually meet, but not this soon. She wanted to prolong the inevitable, but it blew up in her face in the end.

"Ugh, you don't need to Mei. We can take the train." Yuzu answered, looking away.

"Please Yuzu-chan. You said so yourself, it's getting quite late, and It's the least I can do." Udagawa insisted.

Yuzu didn't have the willpower left to argue and decline, so she just nodded in agreement.

"Great! Free ride. Thanks Manager!" Matsuri stood up, grabbing both Yuzu and Harumin and headed towards the parking, with Mei and Udagawa shaking their head, trailing behind.

* * *

Yuzu quickly got out of the car followed by Mei and Harumin. Mei expected that she would be alone with Yuzu when they went up to her apartment, since she wanted to talk and explain with Yuzu before they parted. But that doesn't seem to be the case.

The car ride was awkward, but the awkwardness inside the elevator was on a whole new level. No one spoke a thing, no one looked each others way, and the ambiance was definitely heavy.

When they arrived by the Yuzu's door, the blonde took out her keys and opened the lock. Mei was about to ask if she could come in, when Harumin spoke gently.

"Uhm, I think I better go, Yuzucchi." She said, backing away a bit.

"Ahh, are you sure?" Yuzu asked, and Harumin nodded.

"I'll go inside first, Yuzu." Mei offered, and quickly went inside the apartment.

When the door closed, Yuzu leaned on Harumin's shoulders and sighed.

"I feel like I'm a broken record now, asking the same question over and over." Harumin chuckled, her arms encircling Yuzu in an embrace. "But, are you okay?"

Yuzu sighed at the question. _Am I okay?_ She kept asking herself but couldn't find the answer.

"Will you hate me if I say I don't know?" Yuzu whispered, burying her face on the crook of Harumin's neck.

"You know I'll never hate you." Harumin answered gently, wrapping her arms tightly on Yuzu's back. _God, I want to kiss her so much, but I know it's not the right time,_ Harumin thought.

With a sigh Harumin leaned back so she could look at Yuzu's face. "Chin up Yuzucchi, you've conquered worse," Harumin whispered and kissed Yuzu's forehead. Yuzu blushed at the small gesture, her heart forever thankful that Harumin was always beside her.

"How will you get home?" Yuzu asked Harumin when she finally let go of the embrace.

"I'll take train with Matsuri."

"Okay, thank you for dropping me off. Be careful."

Yuzu opened her door as the elevator closed. Mei stood beside the doorway, looking at the ground.

"Do you like Harumi, Yuzu?" Mei asked quietly.

* * *

Notes:

Words are starting to get harder and harder to write. Huhu. (つ﹏⊂)

Annyyywaaaayyy. I'd like to make a special mention to angel0wonder for this absolutely fantastic and beautiful and heart warming, and ughhh just so cute art. I adore it. Thank you. (Just add the http in front and delete the spaces for the link to work). angel0wonder please don't kill me for this special mention. ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

: / / smxmuffinpeddling . tumblr post/ 181761643892/ say-it-again-yuzu-said-going-under-the- covers

Thank you again to everyone who still follows and reads this story. But its really Udagawa x Yuzu end game. HAHAHA

To those who have recently read it, thank you! (´ε｀*)

I hope the first week of your 2019 has been fabulous so far. love lotssss!


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of ruffling sheets and loud moans floated in the cold air.

"Mei." Yuzu panted. "Stop."

Mei continued the barrage of kisses on Yuzu's neck down to the collarbone. Her hand trailed the length of Yuzu's body, going up and down, trying to memorize the nooks and crevices she had so long forgotten. How long she had hoped for this moment, she couldn't really remember. For Mei, everyday was a struggle not seeing Yuzu. Everyday without her was like a nightmare she wished she could one day wake up from.

"Stop." Yuzu's voice cut through Mei's muddled thoughts.

"I can't. I don't want to." Mei's voice cracked. The anticipation and build up of her emotions brimming to the surface, ready to overflow. She kissed Yuzu again, all her feelings she had been keeping in, she wanted to convey through this kiss. She could feel Yuzu's hesitation, so she swiped her tongue for seeking for entry.

Yuzu gasped at the sensation. The feel of Mei's tongue brought so many memories. Her body went white hot with want and her heart felt like it was beating a million miles per minute.

 _No. This is wrong._ A small voice whispered amidst the roaring arousal within her.

With her last vestige of control, Yuzu broke the kiss. "This. Is. Wrong." Yuzu spoke, in a hushed, broken voice. That was it. She was sure Mei would finally let her go. She sighed at the mix emotions swirling in her right now.

Yuzu felt the bed shift as Mei backed away. She was so scared to look at Mei for fear of giving in. She knew Mei had that effect on her, and she couldn't take any chances, or she would in big trouble. Very big trouble.

A few seconds had passed when Mei stood without a word, so Yuzu's curiosity won over and she peeked at Mei's direction. Her breath hitched as saw Mei leisurely unzipping her dress, keeping her gazed fixed on Yuzu. The garment gracefully cascaded down the length of Mei and then pooled at her feet. It felt like a curtain of a much awaited show had finally opened to its adoring fans. Mei ever so slowly walked towards the blonde. Yuzu gulped audibly. Her heart hammering in her chest so loudly, she could go deaf.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What is happening? Mei is naked. Mei. Is. NAKED?!_

Yuzu took in the whole sight of Mei. God, age has certainly favored her. Mei was like a goddess personified. And she was right in front of her, begging to be touched.

"You like what you see?" Mei said seductively, dipping forward on the bed. She was just a few inches away from the blonde. Yuzu closed her eyes shut, trying to regain her bearings.

 _No. No. No. This can't be happening. Mei is married. MARRIED._

She felt hands slide from her thighs to her hips. She moaned at the unbelievable pleasure in her core. _No. This can't be happening. This shouldn't be happening!_

Another set of hands cupped her face.

 _Wait. What?!_

Yuzu opened her eyes quickly, and a set of amber eyes looked directly into her soul.

"Harumin?" Yuzu breathed the name out. She couldn't believe her eyes, and her mind melted all over the place along with her restraint.

"I'm here." Harumin said gently, kissing Yuzu's forehead, then her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, and finally settling on her lips. The kiss started slow, but turned heated in a split second. Yuzu moaned at the kiss, her arm automatically encircling Harumin's neck. She pulled at Harumin, deeping the kiss. Harumin's hands cupped Yuzu's breast over her dress. A whine of disappointment left Harumin's lips at the unnecessary barrier.

She sat up, taking Yuzu with her. "Let's get this out of the way," Harumin said hoarsely, her eyes dilated with want. Mei's hands swiftly unzipped Yuzu's dress from the back, tracing her palms on the exposed skin. Harumin then gently tugged the dress and discarded it to the floor by the bed.

"Wait... How... I-I don't understand what's..." Yuzu stammered, now completely naked in between Harumin and Mei.

"Shhh, don't think." Harumin held her index finger on Yuzu's partly open mouth.

"Just feel." Mei said from behind, nibbling and licking at her neck. Yuzu instinctively leaned her head to the left, giving more access to Mei. Her chest heaving heavily at the insurmountable pleasure her body is being plunged into.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." Yuzu released the breath she had been holding onto, fully letting go. She leaned in on Mei, and the raven haired beauty worked its way to Yuzu's chest, cupping and squeezing the creamy mounds from behind. Mei swiped her thumbs back and forth over Yuzu's already tout nipples, causing Yuzu to whimper.

Harumin's dipped her head towards Yuzu's torso, ghosting wet kisses along the way. Yuzu arched her back, seeking more contact from Harumin. Yuzu was no longer sane, her whole being is now focused solely on her body and sensations felt in every part of it. It was like an out of body experience, one she never expected at all.

Harumin massaged Yuzu's thighs in a circular motion, from outer going inward, getting nearer and nearer at the juncture of Yuzu's sex, causing a massive sensory overload to an already and highly aroused blonde. Yuzu's moans became short and more frequent, her tone laced with desperation to get more action rather than this continuous teasing.

 _Fuck._

Harumin and Mei both giggled at the tightly wound up blonde on their possession. Harumin then continued her descent, stopping at the very wet and rosy pink flesh in front of her. She inhaled deeply, taking in the intoxicating scent of Yuzu's womanhood.

"God, you're so beautiful, Yuzu." Harumin said, staring intently at her crotch. A loud groan was all Yuzu could muster, words no longer working for her. Mei took this opportunity to lick Yuzu's ear. "And so, so wet." Harumin said, pressings Yuzu's thighs to open wider.

"Are you ready Yuzu?" Mei whispered in her ear.

Yuzu couldn't reply, her brain probably flat lined by now. Maybe she's died and went to Yuri heaven.

Harumin licked at the full length of Yuzu's sex. "Oh, God, yessss" Yuzu fell back completely on Mei, her back feeling the full softness of Mei's bosoms. Mei angled Yuzu's head and kissed her. Yuzu's hand reached back to hold Mei's head deepening the kiss, while her other hand reached Harumin's soft tresses. Harumin's tongue explored Yuzu's center, the tangy taste adding fuel to her own arousal. Yuzu's hand pressed her head gently, coaxing her to delve deeper. Harumin stroked up and down with gusto, reveling in the soft whimpers and twitches she got from Yuzu.

She then slipped her tongue inside, and the walls tightened at the sensation. Yuzu moaned out louder and Harumin's core burned all the more. Mei laid Yuzu flat on the bed, and sucked at her hardened nipples. Yuzu was so close to the edge, she could feel herself at the precipice, her whole body tingling at the anticipation of release.

"Are you okay, Yuzu, baby?" Mei asked suddenly.

Yuzu didn't even hear the question, she was busy languishing at the top, totally oblivious of everything around her.

"Yuzu, baby?" Harumin whispered, moving away from Yuzu's lower body.

Yuzu felt like she was being pulled back from the edge.

 _No. No. I'm so close. Please._

"Yuzu?" Another call to her name.

 _Whaaat!_

She wasn't ready to come back yet, she closed her eyes willing for the release to come.

"Yuzu." A more urgent tone was heard, coupled with a slight but consistent shake on her shoulders. Yuzu opened her eyes.

Staring in front of her was Ume, with a slight frown showing on her face.

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._ Was all Yuzu could think of.

"Yuzu, baby, are you okay?" Ume asked, putting her palm on Yuzu's cheek then her forehead. "You've been panting and making weird noises, when I came in the apartment. Your temperature is quite high and your sweating. What happened?"

 _Yes, what did happen? What the hell happened?_

Yuzu couldn't reply. She couldn't exactly tell her mom she was having a mind-blowing, out-of-this-world, threesome dream with her best friend and step-sister, now could she? Yuzu groaned, she could still feel her core throbbing with want for release.

 _Oh God, I was so close. So so close._

Yuzu rolled to her side, then she realized she was lying on the couch, still wearing her dress from last night. She sat up quickly, checking her phone for the time. It was just past seven in the morning. She swung her legs to floor, and tried to stand, but her knees were still weak from her vivid dream. Yuzu had to wait for a couple of minutes to get her mind away from that oh so sexy dream.

 _Breath in. Breath out. Get it together Yuzu._

Ume brought her a glass of water, and sat beside her, waiting for an answer.

Yuzu cleared her throat before she could answer. "Uh, sorry Mama. I was just probably too tired from last night. And I think I had a bad dream. I don't really remember any of it though." Yuzu said, and looked away, embarrassed of her wet dream.

"Do you need medicine?" Ume asked gently, stroking Yuzu's hair. She could tell something has been bother Yuzu since she got back.

"No Mama. I think I just need a good long, soothing bath. Thank you." Yuzu smiled, and kissed her mom's cheeks. How she missed being pampered by her mother, but now isn't the time. She sat up quickly, after drinking the water.

"Okayyy." Ume replied. "You know can talk to me about anything. Anything, right?" She shouted, just before Yuzu entered her bedroom.

"I know Mama. Love you!" Yuzu shouted back. She entered the bathroom, and carefully took off her dress. She looked at her self in the mirror, taking in her whole appearance. Disheveled hair, flushed cheeks, and a still very wet crotch. She shook her head to try and erase the dream, and turned on the water for the tub. She took a very cold shower to jump start her system, and quench the ache in her body.

After a long soak in the tub, Yuzu got out of the bathroom. She sat down by the desk and checked her phone for any messages, or emails. Her phone seemed to have also been busy while she was asleep. She had so many missed calls from her clients, a couple from Suzuran, and another from Harumin. She'll need to have to call them back. Yuzu opened her inbox, and clicked her clients messages starting from the top. After spending a good thirty minutes responding to her clients, she closed her eyes and covered her face with her palms. The scene from last night's talk with Mei, playing in her mind.

Yuzu groaned. She grabbed her phone and dialed the only person she could think of right now that could help straighten her mind.

"Hey Shirapon." Yuzu greeted, when Suzuran answered her call.

"Yeah, I saw your call. Uhm, actually are you free this morning? Kinda need to pick your brain on something. Yeah. Yes. Uh huh. Great. Okay, ten am sounds perfect. I'll drop by your house. Thanks, Shirapon." Yuzu ended the call and quickly gathered her things. She changed into comfortable clothes, and applied her usual make up.

When she got out of the room, Ume was by the kitchen busy preparing breakfast while humming. The smell of pancake filling the apartment. Yuzu hugged Ume from behind and closed her eyes, listening to the vibrations of Ume's soft hums.

"You don't need to keep making me breakfast Mama. I can cook it for you so you can rest more" Yuzu said, gently, tightening her hug.

"Nonsense. You know that I love to spoil my babies." Ume softly answered, while flipping the pancakes.

"You should let me spoil you once in a while." Yuzu giggled, as she made her way to the table. Despite the limited amount of time they get to see each other because of Ume's work schedule since Yuzu got back, they still try as much to get involved in each other's lives. But today, Yuzu wondered if she could actually tell her mom what she's feeling right now.

As Yuzu was about to leave, she turned to Ume, "Hey, Mama?"

"Yes?" Ume said, waiting for Yuzu to speak.

"Actually, never mind. It's nothing. I'm off. Take care, okay?" Yuzu said quietly, and left. Ume stared at the closed door, wondering when her daughter would open up to her.

* * *

Notes:

Errr, its a little bit shorter than what I had done for the past few chapters.

Buttttt! I've been dying to write this scene for a long while now. I hope it went across the way my mind envisioned it to. ۹(˒௰˓)۶

I always felt like the scene with Ume in Chapter 36 was so heart breaking, (apart from THE actual heart break with Mei), that I wanted to show it here as well. Sabu-sensei really did capture the awkwardness and hidden emotions so subtly and beautifully in that moment. (ToT)

Gaah, I'm ranting. Anyway, i'll try to release the next chapter sooner than usual.

Ohhh, and I went back to drawing again. Yey! I'll try to do more and upload it on my very new tumblr account. (will post link in my bio). sorry for the shameless plugging.

But, anyway, I would love to hear from you. Thank you again for riding this journey with me. (ΘεΘ;)


	18. Chapter 18

_"What was it like to love him? Asked Gratitude._

 _It was like being exhumed, I answered, and brought to life in a flash of brilliance._

 _What was it like to be loved in return? Asked Joy._

 _It was like being seen after a perpetual darkness, I replied. To be heard after a lifetime of silence._

 _What was it like to lose him? Asked Sorrow. There was a long pause before I responded:_

 _It was like hearing every goodbye ever said to me—said all at once."_

Suzuran sighed and closed the book she had been reading. Her fingers gently outlining the red cover of Lang Leav's Love and Misadventures. It was a gift from her husband from one of his travels abroad. It was such a nice surprise, one that she did not expect at all from him.

During one of their afternoon walks, she had fleetingly mentioned that she was interested in expanding her vocabulary in the English language and have started reading novels, short stories and poems. Without any preamble, he had bought her books that not only helped her practice the language, but also evoked so many thoughts and emotions that were so foreign to her. Suffice to say, Suzuran had been hooked.

She gently laid her palm on her chest. The last passage from the book lingering in her thoughts, as she watched two birds perched on the bamboo fountain fly away when the bamboo rocker arm was full of water and tipped over.

It was a rather chilly morning, the autumn breeze blowing harder than usual, carrying the rich aroma of the earth, while the ground was slowly being covered with fallen leaves like a quilt, painting a sepia tone on the Shiraho ancestral home. At the corner of her eye, she saw the wooden gates open, and a set of blonde hair peeking inside. She smiled at the sight.

Yuzu opened the gate, and carefully scanned the area. It had been so long since she had been at the compound. The guards at the main gate mentioned to just head to the main house, but you never know, she might accidentally do something that would anger the men in glasses.

 _Better safe than dead._ Yuzu laughed dryly at the thought.

She scanned the area, and saw Shirapon sitting comfortably by the door. Yuzu waved her hand and approached quickly. She tightened her jacket as the cold bite of the air was starting to get prickly on her skin.

"Hey Shirapon." Yuzu greeted, flashing a smile, though her emerald eyes told a different story.

"Yuzupon, it is always refreshing to see you." Shirapon warmly greeted back, standing as Yuzu approached her. She smoothed her Yukata before hugging Yuzu. The gesture surprised the blonde, but a warm hug was definitely something she needed right now. Yuzu buried her face on Shirapon's neck and melted in the embrace.

They stood like that for awhile, not saying anything.

"Yuzupon, though I would want nothing more than to prolong this embrace, it's getting colder and colder. We might end up getting sick." Shirapon giggled openly.

"Ah, you're right. Your brothers might kill me if I get you sick." Yuzu laughed, amazed to see that her friend had now become more accustomed to laughing. She remembered the first time she visited this house, and how shocked she was to find out that in their family, emotions were considered as a sign of weakness.

"Let's go inside. I have requested them to prepare a simple meal for you." They went their way through the corridor and entered the second door on the left. It was a small function room, with a kotatsu in the middle, surrounded by couches. On top of the kotatsu were all sorts of dishes - ebi tempura, grilled unagi, sashimi, maki, and fried tofu.

"Are we expecting more company?" Yuzu asked, wide-eyed at the amount of food that was served.

"No. That's just for us. Perhaps you want something else?" Shirapon said casually, ushering her to sit down. Once she settled down, a staff came in and served hot miso soup, which was absolutely perfect for the weather.

"No, this is more than perfect. Thank you so much," Yuzu said shyly, bowing at the green haired girl beside her, blushing at the kind of reception she was getting. "You really didn't need to prepare so much Shirapon."

"Think of this as our own special celebration for your return." Yuzu's blush deepened.

 _Since when did Shirapon become so suave. It's kind of cute and unnerving at the same time._

"So, uhm, how are you and your husband?" Yuzu asked, trying to change the subject and in a bid to lighten mood.

"We are doing well. Thank you for asking. He is, yet again, out for a series of business meetings in Belgium." Shirapon answered, with a longing look in her eyes.

Yuzu couldn't help but giggle at this of side of Shirapon. Back when they were younger, Shirapon had only been focused or more like obsessed with Mei. So to see her jump out of that bubble, and to eventually fall in love with her now husband is a rarity.

"You miss him, huh?" Yuzu couldn't help but tease.

"I do. There's this wonderful quote I have read in the Daily Haiku of Love, that aptly describes your question. In a way, I shall rephrase. _I find that I miss him in the tiniest of moments, between the seconds._ " Shirapon smiled, glowing unabashedly, her face a perfect example of someone who is content.

Yuzu smiled at Shirapon, but looked away quickly, her heart clenching at this. She was happy for her friend. Absolutely. But, she'd be lying if she didn't feel envy at how happily in love her friend is. She tried to desperately tame her heart.

All the while, Shirapon was carefully watching Yuzu. Taking in all her reactions that crossed her face, and her body language. If she had been herself years ago, she would have pressed Yuzu by now. In as much as she wants to, she wanted more for her friend tell her freely and wholeheartedly. So she waited patiently.

An awkward silence fell for both of them. And neither dared to break it. So they ate quietly, until the spell was broken when Yuzu spoke.

"I.." Yuzu started, uncertain on what to say.

"I'm.. I'm... I'm an awful person." Yuzu finally said, as tears threatened to fall. She quickly wiped it away, but as she did so, fresh set of tears fell, one after the other.

"I'm... I'm so-sorry. I'm so sorry." Yuzu broke down, hiding her face in her palms, afraid to show it to Shirapon.

Shirapon scooted closer and cupped Yuzu's crying face. "Don't be sorry for what you're feeling Yuzupon. You can let it all out." She said gently wiping away Yuzu's tears, and then hugging her tightly. She let Yuzu cry it out, her hand caressing the blondes back. After a while, Yuzu's sobs subsided, and her breathing returned to normal.

"Oh God. I'm a mess." Yuzu laughed nervously, and wiped away her tears and her smudged make up. "Eek, please don't look at me." She couldn't understand what's going on with her. And to break down infront of Shirapon of all people. She intended to talk with Shirapon to get her head out of the gutter, be more logical about things. "You must think i'm crazy. Ugh."

 _So much for being logical. Crap._

"Far from it Yuzupon. I think you just need to let it all out. And, I'm here to listen."

"Gaaah, I don't even know where to begin."

"It is always wise to start from the beginning."

"I know. I know. But, everything's so screwed up. Like, I don't even know what's what." Yuzu fell back on the mattress the kontatsu was put on. She fell silent, unsure how to explain her predicament.

"Shall I venture a guess then?" Shirapon said gently, looking at Yuzu. The blonde just weakly nodded, looking at her dubiously.

"Hmm let me see." Shirapon started, as she turned her body towards Yuzu, her right hand cupping her chin as she composed her thoughts.

"Obviously, this is about Aihara Mei."

"Ahhhh, am I that obvious?" Yuzu whined, and covered her face.

"And Harumi."

Yuzu froze from her place, her hand still covering her face. She very slowly turned her head towards Shirapon, her eyes wide with disbelief. Not a word could come out her lips, it was like Shirapon had taken the wind out of her lungs. Her mouth suddenly felt so dry.

"H-ho-how? How did you know?" Yuzu croaked finally. Surely, no one knows this. She hasn't talked to anyone else about this and what happened between her and Harumin started just recently.

"Don't worry Yuzupon, it's not that obvious to an untrained eye." Shirapon giggled at the stupefied look on Yuzu. "But to answer your question. If your problem would only have been about Mei, then the person you would been discussing this with, would be Harumi. Now, one could argue that after Harumi, you could have sought Matsuri for an advice. However, you need someone who is unbiased, logical, someone who can see things on a different perspective. Am I correct?" Shirapon finished, laying down her points of contention.

Yuzu nodded. Without even having to speak, Shirapon had already surmised what was going on in her life. It was just like how Koyomi had written a stage play about Touko's life out of instinct. Uncanny. Unnerving. Definitely, the trademark of Shiraho Suzuran.

"But something must have happened recently, that's why you are here." Shirapon said gently, waiting for Yuzu to open up.

Yuzu sighed. What would be the point of her seeking out Shirapon, if she hides the truth. So her thoughts went back to what happened last night.

* * *

"Do you like Harumi, Yuzu?" Mei asked quietly, staring at the floor, unable to look at the blonde.

Yuzu could hear the tension in Mei's voice and the sadness in her face, that Mei was desperately trying to hide. It was one of the most painful expressions Yuzu had seen on Mei, and her heart wanted to reach out to her.

 _Don't. Mei is married, Yuzu._

"Udagawa is waiting downstairs, Mei." Yuzu whispered, deflecting the question.

Mei winced at the mention of Udagawa for a tenth of a second. She quickly recovered, and shifted her weight to her left foot. She can't back out now. The ache in her heart was getting stronger each second. "Do you?" she repeated.

"Why are you asking me this, Mei?" Yuzu sighed, looking away, as she leaned on the door for support. Her knees were getting weak with what's happening.

"I need to know."

"Why?"

"Tell me, Yuzu. Please?" Mei pleaded, her hand clutching her heart as tears threatened to fall. Never had she seen Mei like this before, and her heart broke all the more.

In a few quick strides, Yuzu enveloped Mei in a hug. The sudden embrace caught Mei by surprise, and tears she was trying to contain fell freely. She buried her face on Yuzu's chest, scared to look at Yuzu, scared of the answer. Her body racked with uneven sobs, and her breathing was jagged. The feelings she had tried to quench all those years came rushing back like tidal waves. Was she too late? Is this the end? Has she lost Yuzu completely?

"Please.." Mei kept saying, in between sobs.

"Yes, I like Harumin." Yuzu finally answered, while embracing Mei. Saying it out loud for the first time, the words felt different. The idea that she had said another name, other than Mei's felt different. But she couldn't deny how special Harumin is for her. At the same time, she couldn't deny the pain she feels seeing Mei hurt because of her.

Every word Yuzu said felt like daggers to Mei's heart. She clung onto Yuzu's dress, like her life depended on it. She remembered the time that she had cried at the hallway in a wedding dress, knowing that she could never be married to Yuzu. Everything felt so surreal at that time. She thought that with enough years between then and now, her heart would be able to take it when she knew Yuzu had moved on. But hearing about it now, was like hearing all the goodbyes from the people she loved said to her all at once. Her mother, father, grandfather, and most specially Yuzu. The pain was unbearable, it was suffocating. She needed to get out of there.

Without a word, she stood up slowly and put a distance between her and Yuzu. She managed to force a small smile as she wiped away the tears, though she couldn't afford to look at Yuzu's warm beautiful green eyes. The eyes that once looked only at her. She couldn't bear it. She made a small bow and walked past Yuzu without looking back.

As the door in her old apartment closed behind her, Mei's knees gave out and she slumped by door, as fresh set of tears fell. On the other side of it was Yuzu, on her knees clutching her heart, listening to Mei's soft sobs.

* * *

"Hmm." Shirapon hummed stoically, when the blonde finished.

Yuzu carefully left out the part of her dream. She'd die if anyone knew about that. She waited anxiously for Shirapon to speak, to scold her, or maybe hit her in the head. Maybe that's what she needs, a good whacking.

"So, how do you feel?" Shirapon asked, her head tilting to the side, carefully watching Yuzu.

Yuzu squirmed at the impenetrable gaze. It was like she was being stripped naked, and was left with nothing but the cold hard truth. She took in a few breaths before answering.

"That's the thing." Yuzu sighed, her hand resting on her heart. "I'm not sure what _this_ is telling me." Yuzu said as she closed her eyes while shaking her head, her blonde hair swaying with the motion. Her beautiful face framed with uncertainty. "It's like I'm being pulled in all directions, and I don't know where to go."

"Yuzupon, I know you came to me in the hopes of clearing your head."

Yuzu opened her eyes and nodded. _Yes._

"That you feel you need a logical way out of this."

 _Yes!_

"And I also believe that something else happened after your talk with Aihara Mei, that you chose not to share. Something significant. Something that would suddenly prompt you to come here. But I will not pry." Yuzu's face turned beet red at the soft accusation, and quickly looked away.

"Ahh, I see I am correct. You're bright red face agrees with me." Shirapon noted casually.

 _Are you kidding me? How does she know?!_

"But Yuzupon..." Shirapon then reached out to touch the hand resting on the blonde's chest. "Matters of the heart, can't be fixed with logic alone. In as much as I want to tell you what is right or what is wrong, I can't. Because there isn't any. You need to listen carefully to what your heart is telling you."

"Ahhh, this is frustrating Shirapon. How did it come to be like this?" Yuzu fell back on the couch, more confused than ever.

"Well, we are talking about the goddess Aihara Mei. I perfectly understand your situation." Shirapon giggled at this. "Then there's the gorgeous Harumin, who, I still don't understand why she is single."

"Hey, back off." Yuzu swatted Shirapon's arm jokingly, then turned serious. "Shirapon, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you don't. You have a pure heart Yuzupon. But I don't think it can be helped. Someone is bound to get hurt."

"Then the answer should be easy right? I mean, Mei is married!" Yuzu wailed.

"Then, if she isn't, will that change your answer?" Shirapon dared.

"Yes? No! Ughhh, I don't know!" Yuzu covered her face with her palms again. "I mean, it's Mei! But at the same time, it's Harumin! Crap!"

"Yuzupon, permit me to say this once, and only once. I would literally kill anyone to be in your situation." Shirapon said so suddenly, and without any trace of shame or regret in her voice.

"Uhm. Oookayyyy?" Yuzu replied, her eyes darting from Shirapon to the door, then back. Her mind making quick calculations if she can make it out of the door alive if she ran.

"But I of course, won't. I am happily married, as you know." Her stoic face then turning soft. "Anyway, if it wont be too much trouble, I would like to discuss with you why I rang your number last night."

"Ah sure! Yes, please go ahead." she answered abruptly, thankful for the change in topic. Her heart beat slowly returning to normal.

"I was made aware that you have business relations with an agency representing Greek artists, specifically a certain Mr John?"

"Yes. Wait, oh my gosh. How did you know?"

"Let's just say, our family has a very good investigative team."

"No kidding! Well, yes, I do. He's a sought after artist, but his works are quite rare. I never actually met him yet. Just through the agency that represent him"

"Hmm, that's wonderful. Can I contact you about this some other time then, Yuzupon." Shirapon smiled, thankful that she had found the connection she had been trying to look for, for a couple of months now. She would need to make a list soon.

"Sure! And perhaps I can also request your assistance on something too? I've been trying to research on the accounting and auditing firm that handles the Aihara Academy books, but I've turned up empty handed. They have quite a tight security."

"Oh, I would love to help. It seems we will be seeing more of each other, Yuzupon. I look forward to how your story will unfold." Shiraho clapped her hands in delight.

* * *

Notes:

Ughhhh, forgive me for dragging my feet in making this. ヘ(＿ ＿ヘ)

I don't think I have any brain cells left. Forgive me...

Anyway, the last few weeks have been like a whirlwind for me. I hope yours had been better than expected.

As this story goes on, I get more and more freaked out if I can actually write it in a way that my heart and my mind wanted it to go. So I'm sorry if somehow it doesn't reach you that way. That's why I appreciate it a lot when you give me feedback. ｡^‿^｡

Thank you for still riding this story with me. Hugs to all of you. c⌒っ╹v╹ )っ


	19. Chapter 19

Just as Yuzu opened the door to her apartment, a mouth watering aroma filled the hallway. It was already four in the afternoon, and she was sure her mother had work today. She quickly hung her jacket by the coat stand, and shook off her shoes not minding where they landed. When she reached the kitchen, the cutest scene presented in front of her.

Her mother is sitting by the dinner table laughing so hard, her chin propped up on her left hand while the other was holding a can of beer. Sitting beside her was Harumin, her hands so animated in front of her as she was telling something to Ume. Yuzu just stood there by the hallway, taking in the scene for a few more seconds.

They were still so engrossed that they hardly noticed Yuzu until she was already in front of them.

"Hey baby, welcome back!" Ume greeted happily, her cheeks blushing, probably from laughing too hard, or most likely from the effects of alcohol.

"Well, you seem happy, Mama." Yuzu greeted back, kissing the top of her mother's head, then sat beside Harumin.

"That's because Harumin was telling me all about these stories when both of you were in London." Ume said with mirth in her eyes.

"Oh really? And what stories would that be?" Yuzu asked, intrigued what they were talking about. She playfully bumped Harumin's shoulder as she said this, hoping to get a confession.

"Sorry." Harumin answered leaning away from Yuzu. "I don't do snitching, Yuzucchi" she tried to say seriously, but a faint glint in her eyes told otherwise.

"What stories did you tell Mama, Harumin?" Yuzu gently poked Harumin's shoulder, trying to get an answer.

"Nope. Mhmhhmmm" Harumin motioned to seal up her lips and threw away the key, her eyes dancing with laughter.

Yuzu playfully lunged forward to grab the imaginary key. "Aha!" Yuzu shouted, as she held up her hand as if holding it between her thumb and forefinger.

Harumin burst out laughing at how geekily cute Yuzu was being. "Okay! I give up, I give up." She put up her hands to ward off Yuzu who was slowly approaching her. "I just told Ume-obasan about all the times you were sleep talking."

"I do not!" Yuzu suddenly said, aghast at the inference that she mumbles in her sleep. "I do not sleep talk!"

Just then, Ume laughed at Yuzu's indignant face. "Aw sweetie. I hate to break it to you. But you do sleep talk. You did when you were still young. And you almost did just this morning."

Yuzu blushed profusely at the mention of the events that morning.

"What happened this morning?" Harumin asked innocently at Ume.

"Well, Yuzu was sleeping on the sofa when I-aghh" Yuzu's hand shot up to cover Ume's mouth.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream." Yuzu spoke quickly, drowning out her mothers words.

Ume lightly hit Yuzu's hand, causing the blonde to let go. "Goodness, what has gotten into you shushing me like that."

"Ahh sorry Mama." Yuzu laughed nervously, her hand reaching the back of her head by reflex. "I thought you had work today," she said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"No, I decided to take a day off. We were so late going home today that I just need to rest. You know its has been too hectic recently." Ume took a sip of her favorite beverage, then gave a satisfied sigh and a smile. "Staying at home is so much better with you around."

"Awww, Mama." Yuzu hugged Ume. "How drunk are you?" she teased, and Ume laughed.

"Not drunk enough." Ume stood up, and went to the freezer to get another can. "Have you eaten Yuzu?"

"I ate back at Shirapon's place." Yuzu answered just before she went into her bedroom to change. After a couple of minutes, Yuzu got back out in a more comfortable set of clothes.

"How is Shiraho-san?" Harumin asked, intrigued to learn that Yuzu went to Shiraho's place today.

"She's good. You wouldn't believe but she's been reading English poetry and novels and is now quite in tune with her emotions. It was really unnerving. It's like a different Shirapon." Yuzu said, sitting back down beside Harumin.

"What did you guys cook? It smelled great." Yuzu asked quickly.

"We were experimenting on cupcakes. Wanna see?" Harumin beamed as she stood up, and went towards the oven.

"Tada!" With gloved hands, Harumin placed a tray of their recently baked cupcakes on the table. Wonderful aroma filled the room anew. It was like spring in a tray, and Yuzu could feel her mouth water at the delicious scent. "Wanna try?"

"You bet." Yuzu said, and carefully chose a red velvet cupcake.

"Oh wait!" Harumin cautioned, and put a cream cheese frosting and sprinkled it with pecan pieces. "There. Take a bite." Harumin said, and leaned in on her arms across the table, in front of Yuzu.

Yuzu took a big bite of the cupcake, making sure to get ample amount of all the ingredients so she could taste it properly.

"This is wonderful Harumin! What did you put in this?" Yuzu asked excitedly while chewing, her eyes as big as saucers.

Harumin giggled at an overly excited Yuzu. The blonde was always full of life, and seeing her this happy makes her heart race. "Nothing special, I just tweaked the ratio on the oil a bit to maintain its fluffiness."

A small cream frosting was stuck on the tip of Yuzu's nose, and Harumin reached out to wipe it. "Ah, wait that's mine." Yuzu said, grabbing Harumin's hand and casually sucking the cream off of Harumin's finger. They had done this so many times before since High School, but now, everything is different. The feel of Yuzu's tongue on her finger sent chills downs her spine, like a shot of electricity spreading throughout her body. Was this gesture this sexy before? The short " _Fwaah"_ sound Yuzu made as she let go the finger, reminded Harumin of all the sounds they made right there on the living room.

 _Oh my freaking God. What in heavens name am I thinking right now?_

"It tastes good right?" Ume said, coming from the sofa, already done with her fourth can of beer, breaking Harumin's scandalous thoughts.

"Yes Mama. I told you Harumin is making a run for my money." Yuzu beamed at Harumin, oblivious of the effect she had on her.

"Harumi-chan, you think that will be enough flavors for your guests?" Ume asked, while cleaning up the kitchen.

"Huh? Ah, y-yes, Ume-obasan. Uhm, I think so. Thank you for helping me." Harumin answered back, her head lowering at Ume as a sign of deep appreciation. Thankful to that she can hide her reddening face.

"Aww, anytime dear, no need to thank me. Besides, I barely did anything. All I really did was tell you where the ingredients were. And, you are always welcome in this house." Ume chuckled, and reached up to hold Harumin's cheek. "Oh my, are feeling alright? Your face feels hot."

"Ack, it, it must be the heat from all the baking!" Harumin blurted out a lame excuse, because they finished baking an hour ago.

"Hmm. Okay. Don't overwork yourself. And I'm sure your guests would love the cupcakes. Now, I'll go lie down. I'm feeling a bit drowsy. You two have fun." Ume relented, as she retreated to her room.

"So, guests? What guests?" Yuzu's finally asked once the door closed, her brow creased. She wasn't aware of any event that Harumin was holding. Let alone needing to bake cupcakes for.

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. But you didn't pick up my call." Harumin straightened and wiped her hands on her apron, thankful that Yuzu did not notice her reaction earlier.

"You are looking at Japan's newest up and coming fashion designer," Harumin grinned.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Yuzu stood up and ran to hug Harumin.

"I know! I couldn't believe it!" Harumin said hugging Yuzu back. It was always second nature for them to be touchy with each other. But all she could think about right now is the feel Yuzu's soft mounds pressing against her.

 _Crap. Crap. Think of something else, please!_

"Are you kidding? You were already gaining traction in London. It was bound to happen here. I'm so proud of you, Harumin!" Yuzu leaned back to look at Harumin's face. Harumin just nodded, staring at Yuzu, her mind going somewhere else.

 _Yuzu really does have long lashes. Those eyes, I could stare at them all day and never once get bored. And those lips. God damn those sexy lips. I want to.._

"So what's the event? When will it take place? Where will it take place?" Yuzu continued, absolutely over the moon about this news.

"Ah, sorry?" Harumin blinked, unsure of what Yuzu had been saying, her cheeks blushing with her thoughts running wildly.

"What's with you?" Yuzu laughed, letting go of Harumin, but leading her to sit back down by the table. "I asked what's the event? A fashion show or like a bazaar kind of thing?"

"Ohh, sorry, my mind spaced for a minute. Uhm, it's just a small runway event featuring other designers, but they will showcase some of my designs too." Harumin said, as she sat down beside Yuzu. "I mean, I know it's a local runway event but ahhh!" Harumin's giddily, hand waved in front of her.

"When will it be?"

"It will be on Friday, this week."

"What? This week already? Why so soon?"

"Well, remember Kaito-kun? He's the head of the organization for the local designers. And he just texted me last night that he was able to make things possible so that they include me in their line up," she happily recounted. Kaito had been adamant to get Harumin the exposure she deserves in her own country.

"Hmm. _That_ Kaito-kun." Yuzu's face scrunched at the mention of his name, getting a piece of cupcake and taking a big bite.

"Yeah, isn't he amazing. I mean, I just met him a couple of days ago and he's already able to give me an exposure."

"Well, that's because _you're_ amazing. They'd be dumb to pass up that opportunity." Yuzu declared, slightly annoyed that Harumin is harping on some guy she just met. But Yuzu dismissed those thoughts fast, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Aww, thanks Yuzucchi! You should totally come okay?" Harumin said, wrapping her arms around Yuzu, forever thankful for this girl in front of her.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Oh! ohhh! I can be one of your models!" Yuzu said, grinning wide at the thought, her emerald eyes sparkling. She could make sure nothing else happens.

"Oh my God! Are you sure? Don't you dare back out!" Harumin squealed with delight. Back in London, she had always been harping on Yuzu to model for her designs. But Yuzu was too busy with her clients that their schedule couldn't jive.

"I won't, promise!" Yuzu said, making her signature peace sign to seal her promise.

"What time will it be?"

"It will start at seven in the evening, but I think my slot would be around eight thirty. I will be the last one to present." Harumin excitedly shared. "If all goes well, I can also be featured on the Pre-Fall Fashion Show next month. So, can you come over to my place tomorrow for the fitting? I have so many things I want you to try and I want to make sure I still have time for adjustments."

"Sure, i'll swing by. What time do you want me?" Yuzu asked innocently, tasting the another cupcake.

 _Oh God. That's it._ Harumin's mind turned mush. Her last vestige of control broke, and her body went autopilot.

Harumin leaned forward and purred, catching Yuzu by surprise."That's a really tempting offer Yuzucchi. Then, how about now?"

A short "Eep!" came from Yuzu as she felt a finger slowly tracing her spine. The cupcake she was biting falling unceremoniously on the floor.

"Always so messy, Yuzucchi." Harumin's voice was husky, as she stared at the chocolate left on Yuzu's lower lip. She lowered her head and swiped with her tongue.

"It really does taste good." Harumin confirmed, her chest heaving as her right hand weaved with Yuzu's golden hair.

Yuzu's head just nodded. Her mind too enthralled to think anything else. Her eyes lowered down to Harumin's lips, silently begging for more.

Just then Harumin's phone rang loudly breaking the tension. With a groan, Harumin reached to answer it.

"Matsuri? Shoot. Yeah, i'll be there in a few minutes. Okay, okay. See you." Harumin sighed.

"You're leaving with Matsuri?" Yuzu asked, her voice laced with disappointment.

"Yeah, sorry. We need to go to a thing for my sister. I almost forgot about it." Harumin said, biting her lower lip.

"Ohhh." Was all Yuzu could say as she looked away.

 _Seriously, could this girl be any cuter._ Harumin's mind screamed.

"Don't look so disappointed, Yuzucchi" Harumin teased.

"When did you decide this with Matsuri?" Yuzu pressed, she wasn't really sure why it bothered her. But she couldn't help ask.

"I called her this morning. Why?" Harumin asked, getting her bag ready to leave.

"Oh, I see." Yuzu said, following Harumin in the hallway.

Just before Harumin opened the door, she quickly turned around and kissed Yuzu. Her hands holding the blonde's nape, her thumbs caressing Yuzu's cheeks. It was a hungry kiss, one that she had been holding back since last night.

She had so many questions about what happened the night before and about why Yuzu went to Shirapon. But all this she holds back. As she always had. Matsuri called her out on this back when Mei up and left Yuzu. And just like back then, she gives Yuzu the space to clear her mind, in the hopes that once Yuzu is ready, she will confide in her.

Harumin sighs and pressed her forehead on Yuzu's. Her heart feels like it's about to burst with so much love she has for this person in front of her. And to be honest, it scares her. It feels like she's on a one way train, not entirely sure if Yuzu will join her on this ride.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Harumin asks finally, putting her heart on the line.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

Notes:

Hellloooooooo. ⊂(･ω･*⊂)

How's everybody doing? Got home a few minutes ago and I finally got to finish this chapter. (^◇^；)

I'm pretty sure everyone read the new Citrus+ chapter. And I've seen so many different reactions on what Sabu-sensei is leaning in to. Kinda makes me rethink how I want to approach this. LOL

Let me know what you think, if you have time.

P.S. Thank you to all those lovely words of encouragement. I'm happy that this story has somehow been a part of your day. You guys rock!

xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

"Why are we stuck in your room again?" Kayo asked for the third time, smiling while propping the pillow on the headrest to make herself comfortable on the bed.

Mitsuko didn't reply, her head was glued to the wall adjacent to her younger sister's room.

It was a quarter past twelve, and they had been stuck in their room for almost three hours now. Mitsuko didn't really plan on it, but just as they were about to leave the room, she had heard Yuzu's playful voice followed by Harumi's boisterous laugh.

Then she froze, and ended up listening intently on what was being said on the other room. She could make out a couple of words like "No, don't look." or "Take it off."

"Micchan..." Kayo called out again, seeing as she could not get any reaction from Mitsuko.

"Hmmm?" Mitsuko asked, still pressing her ears on the wall.

"Come here." Kayo said gently, but with a hint of urgency.

The tone in Kayo's voice prompted Mitsuko to turn around. When Kayo used that voice, her whole attention would automatically focus on the smaller woman.

Kayo gently patted the bed beside her, coaxing Mitsuko to sit down. When Mitsuko neared she opened her arms, and the eldest Taniguchi sister melted in Kayo's embrace. It is only with Kayo that she can be her truest self, and she loved every bit of chance she could. She scooted even closer, thankful for the warmth of this brunette beside her.

"Are you worried?" Kayo asked, running her hand up and down the length of Mitsuko's back. The repetitive motion putting the former student council president at ease.

"She's my sister." She finally spoke, worry laced in every word she spoke. "My baby sister."

"She's also old enough to stand on her own." Kayo voiced. She remembered all the times she and Mitsuko had this discussion about Harumi. And every time, she couldn't help but smile at how hopelessly devoted, yet utterly helpless Mitsuko was for her baby sister.

Though their sibling relationship had changed to a warmer one, when it came to matters of her sister's heart, Mitsuko was, well, to put it bluntly, a complete dolt.

A new round of laughter could be heard on the other room, and Kayo felt Mitsuko stiffen at the sound.

"What are you so worried about?"

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Why would you think she will?"

" _That's_ Aihara Yuzu we are talking about. The one who was _head over heels_ in love with Aihara Mei." Mitsuko frowned. She really didn't have anything against Yuzu. In fact, she liked her very much. Like how she had helped Harumin find her peace in being a gyaru. But maybe just not as Harumi's lover.

"I know Yuzu-san. And yes, she _was_ in love with Mei-san. But that doesn't have to be true until today, you know." Kayo lifted her hand to caress Mitsuko's cheek. Mitsuko sighed, leaning in to the touch.

"Besides, how could you even conclude that there's something there?" Kayo prodded.

"I just know. She's _different_ around Yuzu."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Kayo hugged Mitsuko, thankful to have the opportunity to be this close to her Micchan. Their relationship is not as storied as that of the likes of Yuzu and Mei. Their's was of a quiet nature. One borne over a long period of time together. Of long walks and deep conversations, stolen glances and comfortable silences. Of mutual respect, and unconditional trust in one another.

They didn't really _fall in_ love with each other. They've _grown to_ love one another. It's simple yet profound, and everything just seemed to have fallen into place.

"Hmmmmm.." Mitsuko moved closer to Kayo, leaning in more to her warmth. Her right thumb tracing small circles along the Kayo's clothe stomach. Not satisfied with the texture and wanting more contact she slowly dipped her hand and slipped it under the hem of Kayo's white shirt.

She felt Kayo's breath hitch with the touch, her chest rising and falling unevenly. Mitsuko smiled at the reaction she was getting, her hand went higher inch by inch. Her fingers spread out relishing the smooth skin under it.

A small whimper escaped Kayo's mouth, her eyes closed tight. She could feel Mitsuko's thumb just below her breast, and the anticipation felt like an electricity running through out her body, burning her core.

Mitsuko peeked at Kayo's face, and she could see a red blush spreading across her face.

 _So cute._

She carefully lifted herself at the edge of the bed using her left hand making sure not to fall, her right hand slowly cupping the soft mounds. Kayo bit her lower lip at the sensations bombarding her body, like fireworks lighting up a dark sky.

Mitsuko leaned in slowly, entranced with Kayo's pink lips. Just like a moth being lured by the flame.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Onee! Let's have lunch!" Harumin shouted happily, slowly opening the door to the room. She peaked her plum haired head inside when she heard a loud thud, and saw her sister sprawled on the floor. Kayo was lying still on the bed fast asleep, her back towards them.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Kayo-san was here." Harumin whispered by the door. "What are you doing down there?"

"Floor exercises, obviously." Mitsuko grunted, doing quick push ups. "You should do it too, to keep in shape." She huffed, her muscles starting to burn from the unexpected workout.

 _This is not how I wanted to sweat. Damn it._

"Ugh, okay Onee." Harumin said, brow furrowed in confusion. "Anywayyyy, me and Yuzu ordered lunch. Let's eat! You think you can wake up Kayo-san?" Harumin smiled, oblivious to the awkward atmosphere inside the room.

Anyone would see how lame of an excuse Mitsuko gave. But, Harumin just didn't care enough to scrutinize, like she normally would. She was on cloud nine today. You could practically see sunshine and rainbows shooting off of her body.

"We'll see you outside, okay?" Harumin beamed, as she went to the door.

When the door closed shut, Mitsuko quickly got up to check on Kayo.

"Darling, are you okay?" Mitsuko asked, deeply worried how her girlfriend felt at that moment. Kayo's shoulders started to shake, and a rumble of laughter erupted from her.

"Dummy. I should ask you that. You fell on the floor and as an excuse you exercised! And I know how you _loathe_ exercising." Kayo giggled, finally facing Mitsuko. She adored seeing this side of her Micchan. The total opposite of how strict, serious, and totally domineering force she is to everybody.

Mitsuko cupped Kayo's face and smiled. "You really know me best." She leaned in and gently kissed Kayo. All of Kayo's giggles halted replaced with suppressed moans. When Mitsuko kissed her like this, the whole world would turn into white space, leaving Mitsuko as the only thing in full color. Like a blank canvass being painted gracefully, leaving a masterpiece in its wake.

Kayo's hands purchased themselves on Mitsuko's nape, pulling her in. They have been so busy lately with their business that they hardly had time for any intimacy. Running around all over Tokyo for business meetings, client presentations, and supplier briefings. It was moments like that this that Kayo wished they had more time for themselves.

With renewed resolve, Kayo deepened the kiss, lowering her right hand and trailing it on Mitsuko's collar bone, down to her chest. The unexpected move caught Mitsuko off guard, as Kayo usually loved being the recipient. Unable to resist the urge, Kayo pushed Mitsuko away by the shoulders. A confused look spread across Mitsuko's face, unsure if she had made a mistake.

"Sit." Kayo commanded, which Mitsuko immediately did.

She straddled Mitsuko by the waist, holding her face between her hands, like how one would hold a priceless treasure. She looked deep into Mitsuko's brown eyes. "I love you, Micchan."

Mitsuko wrapped her arms around Kayo's waist, pulling her in. This is the person with whom she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

"I love you, Darling."

* * *

"Onee! The food is getting cold." Harumin shouted by the dining area.

"Ugh, I hope Kayo-san is awake now. I'm hungry." Harumin then muttered, taking all the wrappers and throwing them on the bin.

"Are you sure it's okay to call them? Maybe they're still busy." Yuzu noted, a bit wary interacting with Mitsuko.

"You think so? When I knocked, Kayo-san was just asleep, and Onee, for some reason, was doing push ups." Harumin giggled, at how ridiculous her sister looked exercising.

"Let's just eat, and make sure we leave them enough food when they come out." Yuzu suggested, as she sat down ready to eat. She was starved, as she had to wake up early to prepare to travel here, then had to try out loads of clothes for the show tomorrow.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe we should go ahead. Seems like Kayo-san is still asleep anyway." Harumin agreed, sitting beside Yuzu.

"I still have a few things I want you to try on." Harumin said, while she took a bite of her ebi tempura.

"How many would I need to showcase?"

"Well, they gave me a slot for nine dresses, and they introduced me to two other models I can use. So, each of you will be wearing three dresses." Harumin said happily, ecstatic to get featured this soon. To top it off, Yuzu finally would get to wear her own designs, and walk down a runway. Her heart had been bouncing with joy since this morning.

"I can't help but say it again, I'm so proud of you, Harumin!" Yuzu looked at Harumin, noticing how positively radiant she had been since they came back from London. Her eyes went over all of Harumin's features, and then settled on her lips.

"I couldn't have done _any_ of this without you, Yuzucchi." Harumin said, her hand reaching out to stroke Yuzu's cheeks. Her hand stilled, just an inch away from the blonde's pink lips. She saw Yuzu's cheeks blush and she quickly took back her hand.

"Uhm," Yuzu started, her blush getting a darker shade by the second. "Uh, can we finish eating quickly?"

"Huh? You don't like the food?" Harumin asked, confused why Yuzu would want to finish eating fast. Or was it because of what she did just now?

"Ah, no. The food is great. It's really great." Yuzu's words came hurriedly. "Uhm, uh. I just want us to get back to your room." By now, her cheeks were crimson red.

 _Crap, what am I doing? Does she get it?_ Yuzu's mind screamed, her heart beating furiously.

Harumin bit her lip, transfixed at Yuzu's beet red face.

 _Is she saying what I think she's saying?_

All sorts of imagination ran through her mind on what Yuzu could have implied. She took one whole gyoza and shoved it in her mouth. Not even bothering to chew properly. She grabbed her glass of water and swallowed fast.

"I'm done." Harumin said, wiping her mouth with a table napkin.

Yuzu nodded, and got up from her chair. She took the left over food, and carefully placed it on the refrigerator. Harumin grabbed the plates they used and washed them quickly, not wanting to waste any more time.

Yuzu was waiting for her by her bedroom door. Once she closed the door, Yuzu grabbed her waist and crashed her lips to Harumin's. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Yuzu's neck. She opened her mouth, and the blonde's tongue darted inside stroking hers. She whimpered as she felt Yuzu's hand hike up her shirt, her skin burning where the blonde touched her. She melted into the blonde, her knees starting to give out.

"Yuzu." Harumin breathed, when she broke off the kiss to breathe.

"Hmm?" Yuzu hummed nipping at Harumin's neck, her right hand reaching around to unclasp Harumin's bra. She palmed the left breast, and Harumin leaned her head back shuddering from the touch, giving the blonde more access to suck on her neck.

Harumin's mind was swimming from a sea of sensations, slowly drowning her whole body. She grabbed Yuzu shoulders to steady herself.

"Wait."

Yuzu's expert hands were exploring her upper body, preventing her from thinking straight.

"Yuzu, wait." Harumin said again, with a little more force.

"Why?" Yuzu asked, burying her face on the crook of Harumin's neck.

"Look at me." Harumin pleaded, pushing Yuzu back so she could see her face. Yuzu complied, her eyes dark with desire, as her chest rose and fell.

Harumin took in the sight of Yuzu, and her heart throbbed. She gently took Yuzu's left hand and placed it on her heart.

"Do you feel this?" Harumin asked, hoping she could get her feelings across.

Yuzu nodded, feeling Harumin's heart beat on the palm of her hand. She could feel it thumping fast, resonating in her whole body. She bit her lip, knowing where Harumin was going.

"This heart.." Harumin gulped, as doubt started to creep in if this was the right time for her to say this. She shook her head, taking a step on the one-way train, hoping Yuzu would join her.

"This heart belongs to you." Harumin finally said, as tears threatened to fall. This was it. She finally said what she had been feeling for a while now. She blinked the tears back, not wanting to look weak in front of Yuzu.

Yuzu gently cupped Harumin's face with her free hand, and leaned her forehead on hers. She closed her eyes, feeling Harumin's heartbeat on her hand.

Yuzu opened her eyes, and she locked on the most beautiful set of amber eyes she had ever set her eyes on.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Harumin?"

* * *

Notes:

Hello again! (*^-°)

I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend. Time goes by so fast when you try to write. I feel like I'm wrestling with my brain trying to come up with a coherent thought. LOL!

This is for the monopoly money that was offered to me. I hope you got your money's worth. o(^▽^)o

Special mention to Masane, I hope I made it in time. |_-｡) I have not seen any bad news on France, so I guess we're good! v('∇'*)⌒

Let me know your thoughts, I would love to hear from all of you either thru a review or PM. Cheers!


	21. Chapter 21

"Kyaaa! I still can't get over Baby Queen Vel. She is so cute. Oh my gosh!" Himeko screamed, clutching her mobile phone to her chest.

"Does you husband know of this weird fetish of yours?" Mei sighed, a little annoyed that her quiet and sacred lunch break was being disturbed by her best friend. Though, in truth, Himeko's presence has helped her weather the storms whirling inside her since she had the talk with Yuzu.

It had been four days since it happened, and there wasn't a minute that passed by that her heart didn't ache. Mei closed her eyes, again overcome with the events from that night.

 _Yes, I like Harumin._

These four words kept ringing in her head, like a broken record, constantly reminding her of her mistakes.

"Damn it." Mei cursed under her breath, as she opened her eyes hoping to rid of the images of Yuzu's face.

"Hmm?" Himeko said, her head bowed, as she was still staring intently at her phone. "Did you say something?" she finished, finally looking up.

"Are you still reading that sordid material?" Mei said, quickly changing the topic. "I would never have thought that you, of all people, would be into this kind of genre."

"I'll have you know that they have very interesting story lines. Like this other one, with the flower maidens in a moonlight garden, its set in a historical timeline. They evoke real emotions as much any other kind of stories." Himeko's voice went a notch higher, her cheeks flared with indignation. "Besides, _I_ would expect that _you,_ of all people, would understand."

Himeko's words cut straight through her heart. Mei looked away from her best friend, afraid to show any weaknesses.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. This is not the time to be weak._

On instinct, Mei shuffled pieces of documents that she needed to go over with, to distract herself. She read the first couple of lines, but the words became blurry and she could no longer make out any of the words in front of her. Mei blinked back a couple of times to clear her vision, but things just kept getting more blurry. Pearl shaped tears fell one after the other landing on the ink causing it to blot.

Mei wiped away her tears quickly, furious at herself for breaking down. She closed her eyes and pressed the heel of her palms, wanting nothing else than to turn back time. Back to the time when she was happier. Back to the time her world was full of colors. Back to the time she had Yuzu.

"Stop. Please stop." Mei whispered hoarsely, desperate to keep everything in. The board meeting will be held this afternoon, and Yuzu would be there. She can not afford to be seen like this.

 _You've been through way worse than this. Keep. It. Together._

She took a deep breath, her lips quivering from all the pent up emotions. For a moment she felt like she was in her own dark world, stuck in an infinite loop of pain and suffering, of hurt and loss. The only light she could see were from the bright green emerald eyes that used to only look at her, and Yuzu's wide smile that put color to the monochromatic world she lived in.

 _Yuzu. My Yuzu._

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, the world felt bleaker by the second, until she felt comforting hands envelope her. Mei looked up and saw Himeko gazing at her with sadness and worry in her eyes. The shield she had been desperately trying to put up, cracked. And one by one, the it fell exposing the naked truth of her suffering. Without needing words, Himeko held her best friend, as Mei's sobs racked her body. Her wails resounding in the four corners of the Chairwoman's room.

Himeko remembered the last time she saw her Mei-mei cry, and that was the day before Mei's wedding. Mei had asked her to come over, which was unusual from the former student council president. The raven haired beauty was never one to believe in any unnecessary pre-wedding gatherings, so for her to ask this was new to Himeko.

That night started out rather quiet for a sleep over, with Mei not saying anything much, and kept to one word replies. When they finally slept in, something felt off with Mei so Himeko kept her ears peeled. With just a couple of minutes in her sleep, she heard Mei mumbling. When Himeko approached, she found herself staring at her best friend with tears streaming down her beautiful face. Mei was clutching her blanket to her her chest and kept saying one name, over and over. That was when Himeko knew how special Yuzu was to Mei. A secret she had kept to herself since that night.

"It hurts." Mei broke down, her right hand clutching her chest. "Why won't it stop hurting?"

"Because what you feel is real." Himeko said simply, her hand stroking Mei's soft tresses. "Just let it all out. It will help ease the pain."

"I, I can't. I'm not allowed to." Mei countered, wiping away her tears, but failing miserably. "My responsibilities will not wait for me to overcome my weaknesses."

"You say it like you mean it. But in truth, you know it's not true." Himeko said, her hands gripping Mei's shoulders. Himeko slowly bent down to look at Mei's eyes, clutching the raven haired's hands with hers. "You deserve to be happy too, Mei-mei. Please believe that."

"At this point, it feels like a luxury now. One that I can not afford."

"Have you even tried? I can see the way Aihara Yuzu looks at you."

Mei winced at the mention of Yuzu's name, her head turning to side to hide her face. She didn't have the energy to deny it. Just hearing Yuzu's name causes her world to be upside down.

"I know about you and Yuzu. Well, just the general idea at least. And I may not have been a fan of her back in high school, but I know how you are when she is beside you." Himeko squeezed Mei's hands to emphasize what she wanted to say. "It's complicated, I know. I just don't want you to _keep lying to yourself_."

"I'm, I'm still in love with her, Himeko." Mei finally confessed overcome with emotions, her purple eyes swimming with love, hurt and regret.

"Then tell her that." Himeko gently urged.

"I-I can't. She already said she likes someone else." Mei bit her lip, saying it out loud left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was a truth she knows but desperately wants to deny. "And there's Udagawa."

"Udagawa is another matter, one we will discuss another time." Himeko said, glancing at her watch. "You have a few hours to prepare for your board meeting. Do you want me to stay with you until then?"

Just when Mei was about to answer, her landline rang. Mei cleared her throat before hitting the speaker button. "Yes, Takahashi-san?"

"Pardon the intrusion Chairwoman, I know you said you did not want to be disturbed, but I just needed to inform you that the board meeting has been requested to be delayed to 5 pm, instead of the original schedule of 3 pm."

"Who requested this change in schedule? And why was I not informed beforehand?" Mei asked, her brows furrowed with this new information.

"It was requested by Ikaru-san a few minutes ago and was approved by the rest of the board right after." Miwa said, her tone apologetic at not being able to do anything. "Would you want me to inform Yu, I mean, Aihara-san?" Miwa quickly recovering from showing her familiarity with Yuzu. She wouldn't want to cause any concern knowing the Mei was extremely protective of Yuzu.

" _I_ will inform her, thank you Takahashi-san." Mei hit the end call button and turned to Himeko. "I'm sorry, Himeko, but could you stay a bit longer?" Being alone with her thoughts right now, would be the last thing she needed.

"Of course. I'll call my husband and tell him I will just a be bit late." Himeko said, grabbing her phone by the center table.

When Himeko left to take her call, Mei looked at her own mobile phone. It was almost a half hour past one in the afternoon. She picked up her phone and opened her contacts, searching for Yuzu's name. With trembling hands, Mei hit the dial button.

* * *

"Yuzu." Ume called out from the kitchen as she was washing the dishes. "Can you take out the trash out before you leave later?"

"Sure Mama." Yuzu answered, picking up her phone to head to her room. She needed to prepare for the board meeting, and for the fashion show after. Harumin told her that she would take care of the dresses she needed to wear, as well as the make-up. She just needed to be there by seven thirty at the latest. By now, Harumin would be busy with the setup, since she had stopped responding to Yuzu's texts.

Yuzu checked the time, it was almost a half hour past one. She needed to prepare quickly so she could make it a few minutes earlier than the scheduled meeting. She went over to her bed with sprawled dresses and shoes she pre-picked. She went and picked up the maroon 3/4 sleeve dress when her phone rang.

Her hand froze seeing Mei's name. A couple more rings before Yuzu snapped out of her state and she quickly picked it up to answer.

"M-mei? I mean, hello Mei?" Yuzu stuttered.

"Yuzu." Mei whispered her name softly.

"Mei." Yuzu breathed, slumping down on her bed.

"Is it a good time to talk?"

"Yes, of course."

"I'm, I'm sorry to disturb you. But, I wanted to tell you first hand that the meeting was pushed back a little."

"Pushed back? Why? What happened?"

"Apparently, it was requested by Ikaru-san, and the rest of the board agreed. Majority won."

"I see. What time would it be then?"

"It would start at five. Will that work with you?"

"Five. Uhm, how long do you think your board meeting will take?"

"Usually, it would just be around an hour or two at the most. Why?"

"If it's two hours max, then it would be no problem."

"Do you have a schedule after?"

"Yeah, I have to go somewhere."

"Somewhere. Oh, I see."

Yuzu closed her eyes, lying her back on the bed. She had prepped herself on how she would act when she and Mei would meet in today's meeting. But hearing her voice all of a sudden now, all her plans just went through the window.

"How are you, Yuzu?" Mei asked softly, straining to hear Yuzu's voice. God, has she missed that voice.

"I'm doing okay, Mei. You?" Yuzu asked, wondering what it would be like if they were actually talking face to face.

"I've had better days, I guess." Mei answered honestly.

"I'm sorry, Mei." Yuzu rolled to her right side, eyes still closed.

"Why are you sorry, Yuzu?"

"I don't know. I just never want to be the reason why your day would be anything less than great." Yuzu clutched her phone tightly, waiting for Mei to respond.

After a long pause, Mei cleared her throat and answered "I'll see you later, Yuzu."

"Yeah, see you later Mei. I'll inform Mr Stevenson after this call."

"And Yuzu.." Mei paused. "You will always be a reason why my life has been better. Please be careful on your way here." Mei said before cutting the call.

The short buzzing sound of the dial tone snapped Yuzu out of her shocked state.

 _Did I hear that right? Did Mei just say that? Crap._

Just then, Yuzu's phone buzzed as a new message came in. Yuzu sat up and quickly grabbed her phone, to check the sender and opened the message.

'Sorry I took so long to respond, it's been so chaotic! But, I can't wait to see you later. Be careful. xoxo' Harumin's text read.

Yuzu quickly tapped on her phone to reply. 'I can't wait to see you too. The meeting was just pushed back a little later that scheduled, so I might be arriving a bit later than I had planned. Good luck, babe! xoxo'

Yuzu slumped back on the bed, her arms covering her eyes.

"Crap."

* * *

Notes:

Ahhhhhhhh! This took longer than it should have. （；・д・）

I've been quite busy doing portraits, and chatting away with new friends on tumblr and discord servers. This chapter had been on my mind for the past weeks, I just couldn't translate it to actual words.

To those who are still following this story, my eternal gratitude for sharing your time reading this AU. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this.

And to those who have given me words of encouragement, my heart is full because of all of you.

To JC and Sam unnie, thanks for watching like a hawk. LOL. Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ

To Sappho, finally! Here it is, though its short. (◑‿◐)


	22. Chapter 22

"Good afternoon, Yuzu-san. You look absolutely beautiful in maroon." Miwa greeted warmly as Yuzu approached the Chairwoman's office.

"Ahh, you sure know how to make a guest welcome. Mei should give you a raise." Yuzu beamed, thankful that Mei had found a trusted and caring assistant. "Mr. Stevenson is on his way. Where should I wait?"

"Inside Yuzu-san. I was instructed by the Chairwoman to usher you inside once you have arrived." Miwa stood up to open the door but Yuzu cut her off.

"It's okay Miwa-san. Please sit down, I'll see myself in. But before that, could please make copies of these documents for all the board members? It's imperative to keep this confidential." Yuzu winked as she handed the file to Miwa.

"Of course, Yuzu-san. I will guard it with my life." Miwa said, clutching the folder to her chest, thankful to be of service to Yuzu and her Chairwoman.

"I know you would." Yuzu said as she headed towards the door and knocked gently. When she heard a soft 'come in', she gently opened the door and searched the room until she saw Mei by the window sill looking down at the school grounds.

Yuzu cleared her throat before speaking, her back pressed on the door. "Hi, Mei."

Mei's shoulders stiffened at the sound of Yuzu's voice. No matter how many times has heard the blonde, it would always feel like electricity running down her entire body. Funny to think that she took pride in doing that to Yuzu, but in truth, her whole world would turn upside down just hearing Yuzu laugh, much more if the blonde actually said her name out loud.

"Hello, Yuzu." Mei said as she turned to face Yuzu. "Did you have a difficult time travelling here?"

"No, I took a cab to be sure I got here early. Plus the apartment is not that far from here, remember?" Yuzu teased, hoping to ease any tension between them. This would be a long day for the both of them, and she would not want to cause any more stress on Mei.

"Of course. How could I forget?" Mei slowly walked towards Yuzu, her cobalt blue dress swaying with every step. Mei stopped in front of Yuzu who's back was still pressed against the door. "I had my happiest days there."

Mei took in everything about Yuzu: her hair, her eyes, her smile, her body. Her eyes wandered on the whole length of Yuzu, then settled on those beautiful green eyes she could never get enough of. Their eyes locked, as it always would when they were younger. Sharing glances that only they could understand, like having their own little world.

 _Mine._ Mei's mind screamed.

Mei's feet inched closer on its own, her body was being pulled towards the blonde like gravity. Yuzu was just a few inches away, she could practically smell her all too familiar citrus scent. Every time she remembers how Yuzu smelled, it always felt like painting her dark world with sunshine and meadows.

"We were, we'rent we?" Yuzu breathed, very much aware of how close Mei was. "Happy, I mean." she finished with a whisper. Her throat suddenly felt so dry. When was the last time she drank water? Was it this morning? Yesterday?

 _Oh god, why am I thinking about water right now?_

"Yes, Yuzu." Mei answered, cutting through Yuzu's cluttered thoughts. "So, right now, are you hap-"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Chairwoman, Mr. Stevenson is here." Miwa said through the door.

"Thank you, Miwa." Mei said, taking Yuzu's right hand pulling the blonde towards her just as the door opened.

"Oh my, was I too early? Should I come back later?" Robert chuckled at the scene in front of him - Mei locked in an embrace with Yuzu, her right hand clutching Yuzu's back tightly while her left hand was intertwined with Yuzu's right.

"Ahhhh no! M-Mei just helped ughh, she helped me with my balance. Yes! That's it." Yuzu stuttered, peeling herself away from Mei's embrace. "Right Mei?"

The look of worry and embarrassment on Yuzu's face sank Mei's heart. She remember how her presence would always fluster the blonde, but never be embarrassed about it.

"Right, Yuzu" she answered with a dead panned face. She stepped back and made a small bow to Robert. "Thank you for giving us some of your precious time, Mr. Stevenson. I am forever grateful for this opportunity."

Robert bowed as a courtesy and extended his hand to Mei. "And I too, am grateful for this opportunity. We actually have Yuzu here to thank for that. You know, it's rare to find a trustworthy person in this lifetime."

Mei shook Roberts hands and slowly glanced at Yuzu. "Yuzu had always been the person whom I could trust my life with." she said sincerely, belying the ache in her heart.

Yuzu blushed at Mei's gaze and more so, her words. It was like no one else was in that room but the two of them. She looked away, "That is what f-family is for, right?" she said barely above a whisper.

"You are lucky to have each other's back. In this day and age, sometimes even families can't be trusted. So I keep my circle small. Only those that I can, as you had said Chairwoman, trust my life with."

"Yes, I am quite lucky to have Yuzu in my life." Mei agreed. "Please do make yourselves comfortable. We will be transferring to the board room later." Mei said as she walked back to her table and quickly dialed on her landline. "Takahasi-san, can you please bring in a few refreshments and sweets for our guests? Yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

"Chairwoman, I do have a few questions I would l like to ask you, if you don't mind." Robert said, as Miwa had left after providing them with tea, fresh orange juice and mochi.

"Go ahead, Mr Stevenson. I will try my best to answer those that I can." Mei answered, sitting down on the armchair in front of Robert.

"I'll start with the most obvious. Why are you trying to save this academy? I know that it's your family's school, as you mentioned when we had our meeting. But I want to know the real reason." Robert pressed.

"Before I answer, why would you think that there is another reason other what I had previously given Mr. Stevenson?" Mei asked, curious as to why Robert would think there is more.

"Let's just say I've been in this industry for a long time, and I can tell when there is something more. Call it intuition." Robert said, leaning back on the backrest.

"I see." Mei said, contemplating on how she can best answer the question. She slyly stole a glance at Yuzu, and found the blonde staring at her, waiting for an answer too.

"What I have given during our meeting, remains true. This academy, which my grandfather has built from scratch is very dear to me. I have seen how he has given his whole life for this. And how my father also helped when he was younger. I do still sometimes wish that things had turned out differently, but it is what it is." Mei said then taking a sip of her chamomile tea. "But more than that, this academy holds my most precious memories. This where I met the person who means the most to me. And this is where girls like me, can be who they are. Where they don't need to be pressured to be someone else. I want to give the students here the same opportunity I had back then. I want to protect those memories and this legacy. And to be honest, it feels like it this is all I have left for me." Mei finished with a sigh, putting her cup of tea back on the table.

"That's not true!" Yuzu burst out, unable to contain herself from what she heard. "This isn't all you have Mei. You have us, your family, your friends and so much more."

 _Family._ Mei's mind echoed the word over and over.

"Yes, family. Thank you, Yuzu." Mei said quietly, staring into Yuzu's teary emerald eyes. "Was my answer sufficient for you, Mr. Stevenson?"

"Yes, thank you for answering honestly, Chairwoman." Robert said, leaning forward. "Because of that, I would like to tell you something in all honesty."

Yuzu's head snapped towards Robert. When his demeanor changed to this, it usually meant serious business.

"As you know, I have asked my team to get all your records, as well as the records on the rest of the board. I also have been sent the files that Yuzu had gotten from her contacts. We have combed through everything we can. And I must tell you, things will start to get ugly. This may be a long battle, one that we may or may not win in the end. As I have seen their records, they seem to be capable of doing anything just so they could to get what they want. Are you sure this is what you really want?" Robert asked, his chin resting on his knuckles.

"Yes. I am prepared for anything to fight for this academy, Mr. Stevenson. I will fight to the end." Mei said with full conviction. Her whole life, Mei was groomed by her family to carry the Aihara name and lead the academy. She can't afford to lose it to these power hungry, conniving old men.

"Chairwoman, sorry to interrupt. It's time for us to go the board room. The board members are expected to come any moment now." Miwa reminded gently, after opening the door to Mei's office.

"Thank you Takahashi-san. Please escort Yuzu and Mr Stevenson to the room. Have all the documents been prepared?" Mei asked standing up towards her table to gather her things.

"Yes Chairwoman. They are all prepared and ready at the board room. By the way Yuzu-san, should I include the files you gave or will it be given at a later time?" Miwa asked, making sure that things will go according to plan.

"Later, Miwa-san. I will let you know once the timing is right. As always, thank you for your hard work." Yuzu said, bowing at a blushing Miwa.

"It's my pleasure Yuzu-san. I will do what I can to help my Chairwoman and this academy." Miwa professed. "Please do follow me to the board the room Yuzu-san, Mr. Stevenson."

"Alright, let's get this show on the road then." Robert said, putting his game face on.

* * *

"Are you ready for your big debut?" Kaito-san asked, giddy with anticipation for how the show will turn out. "But, ah, its not really big. I mean, it's a small event, you know not like the ones you have done in London. But, ah. I'm rambling. Oh God." he buckled, suddenly becoming aware of what he had just said to an already known designer.

"No. Oh, my gosh. Are you kidding? I'm terrified! I mean, I sort of had done some shows back in London, but doing this in your home town, it's more nerve wracking! How do you guys do it without shaking all over?" Harumin answered, fidgeting in place. It was nearing five in the afternoon and she had just read the messages she received from Yuzu about being late. She mentally prepared herself on how the night should go, calculating the time she would need to prepare Yuzu once she comes from her meeting. It was unfortunate that Yuzu's meeting had been pushed back, cutting it too close for the fashion show and her time slot. But she understood that it was also important for the Aihara Academy.

"Ahhh, that's not true! We are all nervous. But when we think of the designs that will be featured, everything else just sort of fades out." Kaito-san smiled, scratching the back of his head. "You have everything ready? Are all the models are here and are being prepped?"

"Yes, though Yuzu will be a bit late. But she will make it in time for sure. She promised." Harumin said, looking at her phone, hoping things would go as they had planned.

* * *

"Is everyone here?" Ikaru-san said, as he entered the board room. "Hmm, It seems we have two 'guests'. Care to explain this, Aihara-san?"

"All will be explained once the meeting has started. But let me remind you that I, as the Chairwoman, have every right to bring in anyone I deem necessary for this Academy. Please sit down." Mei said with an icy voice that could freeze anyone in its tracks, not showing that she was seething inside with anger at his arrogance.

 _How dare you undermine me, in front of Yuzu of all people._

"My _apologies_ Aihara-san" Ikaru-san drawled the second, unperturbed with what Mei had said. "Let me remind you then, that this is not any normal board meeting. Voting will be made for the future of this Academy. One that you have been running to the ground. And having these 'guests' here warrants a stricter rule to be implemented. As stated in the policies, all communication devices must be surrendered until the meeting has ended. As such, please take everyone's the devices immediately." Ikaru-san snapped his fingers at Taki, his secretary, who took out a black garment for the devices.

Yuzu panicked at this, and quickly took out her mobile phone hiding the device under the table and started tapping to send out a message to Harumin.

"I'm sorry Miss. Please hand in your device now. We can't have you sending any messages to anyone." Taki-san said shoving the garment to Yuzu.

 _Wow. Rude. No wonder he works for that asshole._ Yuzu's mind snapped at this prick. But she needed to think with her head.

"Just one message please?" Yuzu pleaded, hoping her charms would work just this one time. Things haven't been going as she had hoped.

"Yuzu, I'm sorry. Please hand in the mobile phone. I promise that I will do my best for you to be able to make it to your next appointment." Mei whispered beside Yuzu. Seeing Yuzu worry like this always makes her want to change the whole world just so Yuzu could smile without any worries.

"Takahashi-san, please accompany Taki-san to ensure that the mobile phones are secured. I'm sure you wouldn't mind right, Taki-san?" Mei said turning to Ikaru-san's secretary.

"Ugh, n-not at all, Chairwoman." Taki-san balked, his usually bravado failing at Mei's authority.

"So, everyone, shall we finally start this meeting?" Mei said, leveling her gaze to all the board members, asserting her claim to the Academy.

* * *

Notes:

Hellooo everyone! (◕▿◕✿)

I hope you are all doing well. ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

Things are starting to heat up in the academy. At the same time, the fashion show is about to start. Oh myyyy.

Thank you to everyone who has still been with me in this story. I wuv you all!

As always, I would love to hear from all of you. It warms my heart knowing you have given a small amount of your time to read my chapter.

Kisses and hugs to all! ƪ(● ﻬ ●)ʃ


	23. Chapter 23

"Who does that _girl_ think she is?" Ikaru fumed, walking briskly out of the board room, his hands shaking with disgust at young Aihara Chairwoman. "I did not spend all those years being devoted to Aihara-san, just be sidelined by a hand-me-down chairman. And all because of that pesky little gyaru. I had underestimated them, but it will not happen again."

Taki-san nodded beside him, trying to keep up with his employer's long strides. For Ikaru-san's age, he was still as agile as any man in their prime. Taki-san quickly opened the car door for his employer.

Ikaru-san turned to look at his assistant. "Tell the team to convene in an hour. And get everything you can have on the step-sister, and their new partner. I will need to go and meet up with someone first." he commanded, before closing the door. He quickly fished his phone from his jacket pocket, and swiped through his contacts, then hitting the dial button fast.

After two rings, the line connected. "It's time. Meet me by the docks in fifteen minutes." Ikaru-san hit the end button without waiting for a reply. His thoughts going back to what happened during the voting.

* * *

"This is preposterous!" Ikaru-san slammed his fist on the table, shocking everyone in the meeting except for the Chairwoman.

Mei held his gaze without any trepidation. Now was not the time to back down.

"Do you have any idea how far this academy has fallen since you started?" Ikaru-san spat, his knuckles turning white from his anger.

"Do you have any idea how far this academy could have gone, if you had just respected me? Or even just the position I held?" Mei asked quietly, her resolve now stronger than ever with the presence of Yuzu by her side. In a closed space like the board room, even if she closed her eyes, she could _feel_ where Yuzu was. Like a beacon shining brightly for any lost ship at sea. She chuckled silently at her own analogy. A lost ship. _Yes, I guess I do feel lost without her._

She slyly stole a glance to her left, and saw Robert quietly observing everyone. She may have just known Robert for a small amount of time, but she knew she could trust him. And her heart swelled with pride at how far Yuzu had come from when they were young. How blessed she had become to be surrounded by people she could trust.

But whenever she felt this, sadness always crept in after. _I could have had those with Yuzu. If only..._

"Are you accusing me of something, Aihara-san?" Ikaru sat up straight, his disdain and contempt oozing from his whole being, pulling Mei back from her thoughts. "How dare y-"

"I do apologize for cutting in at such an _intense_ time, however, personal attacks will get us nowhere." Robert leaned forward, intertwining his fingers. "What Yuzu and I had proposed to her honorable chairwoman, and what we had shared with you earlier, was not meant to ruin what has already been built by the late Aihara Chairman. This proposal is meant to elevate what you already have, and link it to institutions globally."

"Not only will the level of expertise rise, it would also give a spotlight to our prefecture. That we _can_ compete globally, and other universities _can_ benefit from our knowledge base too." Yuzu followed through, meeting the gazes of the board members. Had she been her past self, she may have cowered in fright from all the judgmental stares. But time has been both cruel and kind to her, and she has grown much, much stronger from it.

"Ikaru-san and the rest of the board," Mei flattened her palms on the table as she spoke. "I apologize if any of you may have been offended at the sudden, but necessary, actions I am taking. It has always been my life's purpose to serve and protect this academy. I have _lost_ _considerably_ when I stood by this choice. So I do not want, in any shape or form, for this to be taken apart by anyone." Mei shifted her eyes from her palms to members and landed onto Ikaru-san.

A small twitch on Ikaru-san's face told Mei that her threat was well received. She braced herself for an outburst, or violent reaction, but none came.

What came was a leer followed by "I believe the policies state that if an impasse for a voting is encountered, we are given the liberty to prepare our cases and reconvene after five working days. I always thought this policy was unnecessary, but it seems quite useful now, don't you think, Aihara-san?"

"I would like to hear everyone's opinion, if you all would be so kind." Mei asked instead, ignoring Ikaru-san entirely, as she turned to the board member closest to her, from her left side. Mori-san. There were eight other board members aside from Ikaru-san, but it had always been Ikaru-san who had voiced his opinions while the rest followed like sheep.

"I don't think this is nece-" Ikaru-san started but was interrupted by Mori-san.

"I stood by your grandfather since he put up this Academy." Mori-san voiced gently, turning away from Ikaru-san and looking directly at Mei. "When he passed away, it had been a tough time for me, and the rest of us, but most especially you, Mei-chan. I had always been fond of you since you started your career as the then Student Council President." He shifted his weight on his chair, and clenched his fist as he spoke. "I don't know about the rest of the board, but what I do know is that I will put my trust in you, the same way I have put my trust on the late Chairman."

Loud gasps and grumbling were heard as Mori-san said his piece. Mei could only stare wide eyed in appreciation for what she had been given. It may not have been much, but it meant everything for the Chairwoman. For it had meant that at least one of them believed in her.

Getting her senses back, Mei pushed back her chair, and stood up, giving Mori-san a deep bow of gratitude. "Thank you very much, Mori-san."

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Kaito-san appeared, peeking his head on the make shift curtain door.

"Safe to say, I'm a mess." Harumin laughed, overwhelmed with the fact that in less than two hours it was her turn to showcase her designs. And she was _still_ missing one model. She could hear the buzzing of the crowd in the mega fashion hall tent.

"Well you certainly don't look like it, Harumi." Kaito-san smiled, genuinely impressed at how Harumi was taking everything in. He lightly chuckled, remembering that Harumi had been to these things before, and in an international stage at that. Of course she could handle it.

 _She really is amazing._

"What are you doing there? Come in you dummy!" Harumin said, waving at him to enter. "So, what do you think?" Harumin bit her lower lip, anxious about her collection.

"One word. _Phenomenal_." Kaito-san draped his arm on her shoulder, gently squeezing it. " _You_ are phenomenal. I can't thank you enough for letting us be the platform to showcase your talent."

"Ack! Don't make me cry before the show!" Harumin pulled away from the light embrace, and playfully punched Kaito-san's arm. "But I have a confession. I'm kinda still missing a model." Harumin closed her eyes and grimaced, waiting for fit of rage or panic from Kaito-san. But nothing came, except for a pat on the shoulder.

Harumin took a chance to peek at Kaito-san. "You're not mad or something?"

"Why would I be? Do you think I'm that kind? Haha! Besides, these things happen _all_ the time." Harumin looked at him with a look of dread, making him laugh. "Okay, not all the time. But you get what I mean. It's a fashion show, it's _never_ without a hiccup."

"What should I do?"

"Well, for starters, pray." Kaito-san teased, patting Harumin's head. "But on a more serious note, do you have a back up model? In case your current one doesn't make it."

"I can maybe call another friend in, but it's such a short notice, I'm not too sure" Harumin nibbled her lip in thought, anxiety setting in. If she called for another one, does that mean she's doubting Yuzu's promise that she will make it? But if she didn't and she was left without a model for her main pieces, then her collection would be incomplete.

 _I trust Yuzu. With all of my heart. But, what if..._

"Hmm, seems like something is pulling you back to decide." He grabbed her hand led and her to the garments hanging on the rack. "These dresses need a model. Whatever happens that's what we should focus on."

* * *

The sun was setting, painting the sky with enchanting colors of yellow, orange and red.

But the beauty of the sky was not enough to distract Yuzu from her conflicting thoughts and emotions. They were back at Mei's office, running down what was discussed and the board room and what they can do moving forward. But her mind could not help wander to how Harumin was. It was already getting late, and she does not want to disappoint the amber eyed beauty. She checked her phone again, hoping Harumin had gotten her messages, but everything was still unread.

"I think it went rather well. Better than what I had expected, actually." Robert commented, crossing his arms as he leaned by the window pane. "But we have certainly made an enemy out of Mr. Ikaru. His threats, though subtle, are real. What do you think, Yuzu?"

It took a moment for Yuzu to realize that both eyes were on her, expecting a response. She mentally kicked herself for being out of it at a crucial time, and desperately tried to remember what they were talking about.

Mei saw the look on Yuzu's face, and automatically reached out her hand to comfort her. "Mr Stevenson is asking for your inputs, Yuzu." She whispered, her thumb ever so slowly grazed the blonde's skin, making Yuzu's breath hitch.

This week had been a whirlwind of emotions for the blonde, and Mei's small touches just made it all the more confusing.

She cleared her throat, before speaking. "We have to be ready for whatever Ikaru-san has in store for us. Specially when we showed what we uncovered on the Academy's financials and your supposed independent auditing firm. We have definitely rocked the boat, and we should be ready."

Yuzu faced Mei, her eyes locking with lilac ones, before continuing, "But if anything, today has also showed us that we are not fighting this alone. Mori-san is a chink in their armor, and an important ally for us."

Mei was beyond words. To be able to witness this side of Yuzu, has been nothing but breathtaking. Her heart was overflowing with joy. She wanted so desperately to hug her, to tell her how much she appreciates the blonde. How proud she was at how far Yuzu has come.

"I agree. This has been an eye opening experience, and I would like to express my sincerest support for your endeavor, Miss Chairwoman." Robert stood up and checked the time. "I admit, I came into this because of how much I trust Yuzu. But now that I got to know the person I am doing business with, I am in this 110%." He stretched his hand, shaking Mei's in a firm grip. "Thank you for your time, Ms Aihara."

"I am in your debt, Mr Stevenson." Mei bowed her head. "Thank you very much."

"We are not out of the woods by any stretch. But I am sorry, I have another meeting to attend to. Yuzu, call me when you need me." He bid farewell, leaving the step sisters in the room.

"Are you okay, Yuzu?" Mei could still see the a cloud of worry hanging over the blonde. Despite the years they had been apart, Mei was always in tuned with Yuzu's emotions.

"Yeah, I'm okay Mei. Uhm.." She shifted her weight, before continuing. "I just really need to be somewhere else, fast. Is it alright if I leave you here?"

"I can drive you there, Yuzu."

"No, I don't want to impose. I can just take a taxi."

"Don't be silly. This is the least I can do for you." Mei dialed the phone. "Can you please have the car ready quickly? I will be driving Yuzu in the city."

"Wait, you know how to drive?" Yuzu's eyes went wide with astonishment. For some reason, this was something she could never envision Mei doing. And the thought of the raven haired's serious face in front of the wheel, it baffled her.

"Of course. I don't usually get to, but I know how to." Mei picked up her bag and slid her phone inside. "Where should I drop you off?"

"Are you really sure?" Yuzu checked again, the dread of having Mei take her to where Harumin was and the anxiety of possibly missing out on one of her girlfriend's most important night loomed above her. When Mei gave her a nod, she could no longer say no.

"Can you get me to the fashion hall tent in under thirty minutes? I just really, really need to be there fast. Wait, I need to make a call."

"I'll try my best." Mei nodded, walking behind Yuzu, now fully understanding where the blonde was heading to. She bit her lip, trying to contain the ache that her heart was feeling.

"Hey! Oh, who is this? Nene? I see. Uhm, where's Harumin?" Yuzu walked a bit faster, wanting to get to venue soonest. "What? Did you say Matsuri?"

* * *

Notes:

I'm alive. I think. (T＿T)

Sorry for taking so long in updating this. I have to admit, writing into this part of the story is getting more and more difficult. (T⌓T)

Plus, I did get distracted in so many things. I also got this wonderful opportunity to do a month long marathon with my favorite Citrus writers (angel0wonder, dwolpertinger, Sappho82). We basically churned out 30 small stories each, last August. Still can't believe we did it. High five you guys!

Anyway, back to regular programming for me. I had to re-read what I wrote to remember all the emotions I wanted to write out. And I will be updating more frequently now.

So for those who still is following this, I love you all. Thank you for riding this train with me. Next one will be longer. ✿ ‿ ✿

Also, Jojo. Here you go. ( v￣▽￣)


	24. Chapter 24

The roaring of the crowd could not deafen the loud hammering of Harumin's heart. In just a couple of minutes, it was her turn. She peeked from the backstage, her eyes sweeping around the sea of smiling faces inside the tent, who were eagerly awaiting for her design's debut.

But only one face mattered for her at that moment.

Yuzucchi's _._

Harumin's hear't beat faster like a drum increasing its tempo as she scanned the venue, tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Desperately holding on to the promise Yuzu had made her.

 _Where are you?_

* * *

Two hours before the her debut, Matsuri walked inside the tent full of people going around frantically, but her eyes zeroed in on the younger Taniguchi.

"I was summoned." She announced dramatically, gaining a few stares.

"Oh, you must be Misuzawa-san?" Kaito-san turned and went straight to her, shaking her hand. "Sorry to call on you in such a short notice, and sorry for the all the craziness. But I must say, Harumi-san, you certainly have friends that can stand out in this business." He nodded in appreciation.

Matsuri's brow furrowed in confusion. She was under the impression that Harumi was the one who had asked for her to come, and not some guy, whom she had no idea who was. Her eyes darted from Kaito-san to Harumi and back, a scowl starting to form on her face.

"Ah, before you get angry, and I hope you wont. I would like to explain." Kaito-san directed her to a nearby chair. "Technically, I was the one who instructed my staff to call you, with the approval of Harumi, of course."

"Which means?" Matsuri was just getting more confused, and irritated.

"Which means, I need your help." Harumi finally spoke her body hunched forward, a rare sight to anyone who has known her. Sullen was never part of her vocabulary, yet today, she could not help but feel extra down. She took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, and let out an audible sigh.

"Sorry it was a short notice, but I am in a bit of a pickle." She stood up and walked towards Matsuri, gripping the younger girl's shoulders. "Can you help me out?"

"Well what do you know, I never thought this day would come." Matsuri's eyes sparkled with mischief, prompting Harumi to flick her forehead. "Owwww! I'm pretty sure, that's no way to treat someone you need help from."

"That's for being a smarty pants. Matsuri, I'm serious." Harumi's amber eyes implored hers, and Matsuri could not resist.

"Alright. But what sort of help do you need me for?"

Harumin grabbed her hand and led her to the dresses hanging on the rack.

"These were the dresses that Yuzucchi was supposed to wear."

"Supposed to? She's not here?" Matsuri's voice rose, surprised that Yuzu would miss this moment.

"She's dealing with family matters." Harumi sighed, with Matsuri giving her that knowing look when she mentioned _family_. "There's this big board room meeting, and I'm sure things are going intense there. So I kinda understand it. I don't even know why I'm trying to explain this, with you giving me that smug look." She shook her head, she playfully pushing Matsuri by the arm.

"Wow, you sure are getting more handsy today. Is this how you treat, Yuzu-onee? Owww!" Matsuri yelped, with another swat on her arm, this time with more force. "Violence is never the solution, Taniguchi-senpai. Careful with the goods." Matsuri whined.

"Says the girl who shoots zombies at the arcade for fun." Harumi quipped, shooting finger guns at Matsuri, making the other girl laugh at how cute she was being.

"Alright, you me there. But for real, what do you need my help for?" Matsuri asked again, her hand reaching for her phone that was vibrating at her back pocket.

"I need a huuuuge favor, Matsuri.." Harumi held the dress in front of her and grimaced. "Can you model these for me?"

Matsuri was busy typing on her phone, before Harumi's words sank in. "WHAAAAT?" Her jaw dropped. She was beyond shocked, at the _favor_ Harumi was asking of her. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Harumi pouted, furrowing her eyebrows and making puppy eyes. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Her mind kept going over and over, at how absurd she felt trying to convince Matsuri. "Come on, please. Pretty pretty please! I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. I'll take you out for lunch. Clean your house for a week!"

"No, freaking way! Nope. No. Nuh uhh." Matsuri shook her head furiously, deadest on rejecting the request. No way in hell she was wearing those couture kind. _High Fashion._ She snorted at the thought.

Just then, someone walked in the tent, her eyes sweeping through chaos that was in front of her, then settled on the two that was bickering. "Harumi-senpai!" She called out, breaking the squabbling.

Harumi eyes widened at the new voice, "Nene! Oh my god." She straightened, and ran to her friend, forgetting that she was still holding the dress.

"I'll get that for you" Kaito-san swooped in, salvaging the dress from any possible damage.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Harumi practically shrieked as she hugged Nene, her previous gloomy disposition now replaced with enthusiasm at seeing her friend. The last time she saw her was during their group dinner, and they hadn't seen each other since. And frankly her attention was mostly on Yuzu that night. Surprise would be an understatement on what she felt right about now.

Nene hugged her back, her eyes falling on the pink haired girl. "I heard it was your launch tonight, and I didn't want to miss it. I hope you don't mind, Harumi-senpai."

"Of course not! You are more than welcome." She stood back, ushering the other girl to sit by the dresser. "But are you sure? You're not busy with work, you big shot TV personality?" She teased.

The tent they were renting was in an absolute buzz, with people going back and forth in a fashion frenzy. Make-up artists doing their final check on the models. So many things happening all at once, but that didn't faze their mini reunion.

"No, I took the day off!" Nene giggled as she sat down, handing Matsuri her bag. "I think I came at the wrong time though. Everyone seems to be very busy." She pointed at everyone else.

"No, this is just how it is at the backstage, with people running around like a headless chicken trying to make things beautiful on the runway." Harumi waved her hands in front of her, when a thought popped in to her mind. "Actually, you came at the _right_ time." She winked at Nene whose cheeks blushed instantly. Nene would never be immune to Harumi's charms.

"For some reason I'm scared of what you will say, but at the same time, I'm dying to know what it is you're thinking." Nene's eyes sparkled, thoroughly intrigued. How she had missed this, her mind going back to their high school memories of pranking, defying the student council, and hiding from Harumi's older sister. "Whatever it is, I'll do it!" She blurted out, not even bothering to know the deal.

"Eeep, Nene you are such a kind soul! I could kiss you right now!" Harumi hugged her in excitement, Nene's cheeks perfectly snug in between the older girl's bosoms. Without much thought, Nene's arms encircled her waist, returning the hug.

"Geez, this PDA is killing me. Alright, that's enough smooching from you two!" Matsuri cut in, her hands prying away Harumi from Nene.

Nene rolled her eyes, she knew that look from the pink haired girl. "Someone's jelly over there." She tilted her head towards her, and Harumi's eyes followed suit.

She was about to start her speech about helping out a friend, when Nene spoke. "Whatever it is, say yes, Suri." Her voice was firm, authoritative, and it was the first time Harumi had heard Nene speak to anyone like that.

Her brow raised. _Suri?_

In a span of two seconds, a myriad of expressions ran through Matsuri's beautiful face. Confusion, followed by shock, then defiance, but ultimately ended with resignation. Her shoulders dropped by a few millimeters, and a pout found its way on her lips.

"Fiiiiineee.." Matsuri sighed, knowing she would not win in this situation.

"What the actual F!?" Harumi almost screamed, she was stupefied at the turn of events. "How the heck did you do that?!" She turned to the girl beside her, who was smiling from ear to ear.

 _What is going on?_

"Do you even know what Taniguchi-senpai is asking me?" Matsuri continued to pout.

"No, but I'm sure she wouldn't ask if it isn't important." Nene countered, her arm snaking around Harumi's waist. "Right, Harumi-senpai?"

"Sorry to interrupt your momentous reunion ladies, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the production team has been hounding my ass if we are right on schedule." Kaito-san grimaced, clearly uncomfortable having to butt in their conversation.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry for my mess, Kaito-san" Harumi bowed. This was not how she had envisioned her debut to be.

"No, no, no. Don't be silly. If anything, I'm grateful you gave us a chance to showcase your designs." He scratched his nape, cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh man, get a room." Matsuri piped up, making Nene gasp out loud. "I mean I need a room. So I can try these." She quickly grabbed the dress on the rack.

"Oh right!" Harumi smiled up, infinitely thankful for her friends swooping in to help.

She bit her lip, her heart making a silent prayer that everything goes well for Yuzu's meeting and that she would make it in time. She looked around the room, everyone doing their own thing to make the fashion show a success. And all she could think of was that these were the moments she would want to share with Yuzu.

"Let's go over there in the changing room" Harumi pointed at the small cubicle. There were so many things to do, and time was something that they didn't have a luxury of. "I still need to check if I need to do alterations with your frame. Then we need to do make up!"

She called over one staff and a make up artist, quickly going over what they needed to do. Harumi was in her zone. And Nene couldn't help but be in awe at the big boss energy she was exuding. For a moment she forgot where she was, and everything around her didn't matter. It took her a couple of seconds to realize that Harumi was talking to her, pulling her back from her fangirling thoughts.

"Could you please hold on to my phone? Yuzu might call or something." Harumi gently threw her phone at her, and stepped inside the dressing room.

Nene's world stopped that day at the thought of HaruYuzu, and just like clockwork, her nose bled out.

* * *

 _"Yes, Harumi-senpai is with Matsuri."_

Nene's words kept ringing in Yuzu's ears. She sat quietly in the car, going over the phone conversation in her head.

 _"Matsuri and Harumin are busy in the tent, Yuzu-senpai."_

She shook her head, trying her best not to think too much about what Nene said. In truth, their conversation went rather weird after that. With Nene telling her she was escorted to a medical unit. Something about bleeding?

Her brows furrowed further. _What happened? Did Harumin think she couldn't make it?_ She sighed, and looked out the window.

"I promised you we will make it to the venue, Yuzu." Mei spoke gently, but a hint of sadness poured through. Ever since they had left the Academy, Mei noticed that Yuzu had been distracted. Most likely because of the phone call.

She didn't really hear much of the conversation, just bits and pieces. Well, she _tried_ not too. She prided herself for respecting peoples privacy. But anything that involves Yuzu, she just couldn't help it sometimes.

"Thanks, Mei." Yuzu answered sheepishly. "I'm sorry I've been distracted _._ "

She hummed in response, nodding her head in acknowledgment. After everything that happened to them the past couple of days, this was the most normal conversation they had. There were so many questions running through her head, but she didn't know if she could ask them. If she even had the _right_ to.

"You okay?" Yuzu asked suddenly, her head tilted to the side. She was wearing a curious face as she observed Mei.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Mei shifted on her seat, now very much aware of the blonde's probing eyes.

"You were tucking your hair on your ear." Yuzu's hand followed her words, mirroring Mei's actions. "You do that whenever you're nervous or worried. Is everything alright?"

As always, Yuzu knew how she felt, without her needing to say a word. And this was the opening Mei had been looking for since Yuzu had confessed she liked Harumi. As this thought entered her mind, an indescribable ache gripped her heart. Her hands clenched the wheel, trying desperately to keep everything together. Now more than ever, she needed to be what she chose to be - the cold, unfeeling Chairwoman of the Aihara Academy. But the ache in her heart, just would not stop.

She tore her eyes away from the road, and peeked at the blonde. The sinking feeling of regret, eating her raw. Beside her was the person who had given her everything even if she kept pushing her away. Yuzu was the one who had taught her how to be brave. Not by doing what she had been told to do, but by following her dreams. She had taught her to live, and experience new things in life. And Yuzu was the one person who gave her unconditional love. That against all the odds they faced, Yuzu would face them head on with her.

Yet she _chose_ to walk away, and leave it all behind.

 _Is this my punishment? Will I let this pass me by again? Can I face the day Yuzu is no longer -_

"Mei, watch out!" Yuzu screamed, panic written all over her beautiful face.

* * *

"This is it, Harumi-san!" Kaito-san's smile was contagious, like a kid waiting for his Christmas present. He quickly popped his head by the side of the stage, checking the crowd and how enamored they were with their show. They were in for a treat with Harumi's designs as the finale. "Everyone's having a blast out there! But are you sure, you want to leave out your best dress?" He tilted his head, his voice showing worry about her decision.

Once her show starts in a few minutes, there was practically no turning back on this decision.

"That dress is meant for Yuzucchi, and I still know in my heart that she will make it." Despite her worry, Harumi's eyes sparkled at the mention of her girlfriend's name. _My girlfriend_.

"Alright, of course it's your decision. But to be sure, I'll be at the tent, in case she comes and work a miracle if I have to. While, you... You should focus here." He leaned in, giving Harumi a big hug. "It will be nothing short of magical."

"No sign of Yuzu-onee, yet?" Matsuri whispered, when Kaito-san left. Harumi gently shook her head in response. "Don't worry. She told Nene she's coming, remember? She'll be here."

Harumi clutched her chest, as she nodded, imagining Yuzu's big goofy smile when she comes through the venue. "She'll be here, I know it."

* * *

Notes:

Heyo! How are you guys? I hope you guys are doing great! (─‿─)

Now, remember when I said I'd update more often? Well, that promise certainly kicked me in the butt. (╥_╥)

But, I did make a stupid ass comment about updating if Sappho updated, so here ya go Bes. Fresh from the oven, and I'm a week and a half early from your deadline. Woohoo! v(￣ｰ￣)v

As always, I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this.

October has been awesome so far. It's my birth month AND in 10 days it's will be a year since I started writing! I still can't believe how time flew by so fast, when you are having fun. Thanks to all of you for spending your time reading this story! Much love and respect.

P.S. For those of you who haven't read the Citrus prompts collection we did, you can check it out on AO3.

P.P.S. Should I also post some of those works here? Let me know!


	25. Chapter 25

Harumin shifted, burying her head at the crook of Yuzu's neck. She took a deep breath, letting the lemon scent consume her.

 _My favorite._

To say that the day had been a long one, was an understatement. Too many things happened on both sides in such a short time. The mere hours between them, felt like a lifetime.

So having Yuzu beside her, _on her bed_ , felt like coming home, and putting on your favorite pajamas after a hard day's work. Warm, cozy, and just _right_.

She felt Yuzu's arm raise, then gently wrap around her, pulling her further in the embrace. A sudden rush of heat tinted her cheeks, embarrassed with her thoughts. She felt like she was about to burst from pure bliss.

She slowly and quietly let out her breath, trying to tame the loud hammerings of her heart.

After a few deep breaths to calm herself, Harumin nudged her head a little, wanting to feel Yuzu's warm, alabaster skin on hers.

 _This is real. I'm not dreaming, right?_

Just then, she felt a small tug in her heart, remembering how Yuzu had narrowly missed the show.

They haven't really talked about what happened earlier, and truth be told, she was terrified to ask. It's not that she doesn't trust Yuzu. But it's Mei they were talking about, for fucks sake. _The_ Mei that Yuzu was head over heels, _I-dont-care-if-you're-my-step-sister_ , for. The same Mei that broke Yuzu's heart to a million pieces. So broken, that she was left with no choice but to leave her home, her family, and her friends behind. That's who Mei _is_ in Yuzu's life.

Can she really compare? Is she enough? Will she ever be?

She knew where these questions were going, and was afraid to continue. She didn't want to admit that not knowing the answer terrified her.

She closed her eyes trying to savor the _here_ , and _now_.

She let the feel of Yuzu's steady breaths calm the worries and uncertainties swirling inside her. Worrying about something that has yet to come will just ruin what she has now.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." Harumin whispered, her finger idly tracing small circles on her girlfriend's back, as her mind wandered to the moment she saw Yuzu's beautiful toothy grin, before she walked the runway.

* * *

"I'm here!" Yuzu huffed as she stopped, infront of Harumin, wincing for a split second, then dropping the front of her dress she was clutching earlier so she could run faster from the make up room to the main tent.

Harumin's gaze followed the silk chiffon tumbling down, in an almost chaotic yet graceful way, brushing ever so gently on Yuzu's shapely legs, then pooling elegantly at her high heeled stilettos, giving her that ethereal glow.

It felt hypnotic, like time slowing down to the milliseconds. Nothing else mattered, except the blonde in front of her. She could not hear any other sound, other than the loud beating of her heart.

In that split second, so many thoughts came rushing in her mind.

 _Was I always like this when I was in love?_

 _Cheesy like all those sappy movies that set an unrealistic standard on what romance is. Impossible._

 _Well fuck. Who am I kidding?_

 _I am hopelessly, madly, irreversibly in love with Yuzu._

"Ehem! No time to waste!" Kaito-san whispered loudly, enough to break the spell Harumin was in. "We don't want these fashion-starved fans to go crazy with waiting for your final creation! This way, please." He turned quickly, ushering Yuzu towards the backstage hallway.

Harumin blinked back, snapping out of her musings, and with her heart leaping on her throat, she grabbed Yuzu's hand. "Wait!"

She looked down at the hand she was holding, staring at the slender fingers and it's short but well manicured nails. Yuzu was always keen on making sure she had the perfect nails.

She laced her fingers with the blondes as she spoke. "Is everything okay?"

Yuzu followed Harumin's gaze, staring at their intertwined fingers. She could feel a different weight on Harumin's simple question. She gently held Harumin's soft fingers, before she answered in a low voice. "Hmmm. I'm sorry I'm late."

She leaned forward, pressing a light kiss on Harumin's lips. "But I wouldn't miss this for the world, babe."

The unexpected public affection caught Harumin by surprise, causing her cheeks to blush wildly. If she was in a manga or anime, smoke would probably be coming out of her head. _SFX: Gay panic_.

But she wasn't, and despite her crimson cheeks, she couldn't help but break into a smile. Yuzu not caring if anyone saw them just put her on cloud nine.

A tiny shriek followed by hurried footsteps a few meters away from them could be heard, breaking the moment.

"What the?" Yuzu's brow creased, curious of the commotion, when Matsuri came running towards the direction, her satin gown dancing magically with every bounce.

"Give her some space." She shouted, parting the gathering crowd, then kneeling down.

"Oh my god! She's bleeding!" A make-up artist commented, with the rest of the crowd gasping in horror.

"Don't worry." Matsuri calmly said, rummaging through Nene's bag, taking out a handkerchief. "This hasn't happened for a long time, but I'm sure she's just extremely happy with what she saw." She shook her head, while gently wiping the blood from Nene's smiling face. "Can you help me put her in the dressing room in the meantime? I'll be back after our final walk." She told the crew.

As she stood up, Matsuri turned to the two with a smirk, "Yuzu-onee enough of the PDA, and go finish the show. After all these years, you're still a delinquent, coming in late again!" She teased. "Taniguchi-senpai has been worried sick about you!"

Yuzu laughed and nodded, still confused on what happened with Nene. She stole a quick kiss on Harumin's cheek. "I just want you to know I'm so proud of you and I'll see you up there!" She said, with a huge grin, before stepping on the platform.

* * *

"Did you see the models?"

"Oh my god! So pretty! The last one was just stunning!"

"The pink haired one was also a stunner."

"I've been trying to google search 'up-and-coming models', but my all searches were fruitless."

"You are such a stalker! OMG. But wait, can we focus on those dresses? Everything the last designer, Taniguchi Harumi was it? Showed were dreamy! I want to get married in them and I don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Maiko, don't you have a friend who has a designer friend or something? Maybe she can hook us up with the designer and her models. The pink haired one was so pretty."

"No, the blonde was!"

The more people walked past Mei by the exit, the more conflicted she was. She didn't want to stand out, Yuzu didn't know that she followed her to this event.

And hearing everyone give praises to Yuzu was something that she had always wanted. She did consider herself as Yuzu's number one fan. Albeit, an anonymous fan. But to hear them lust over her, her blood just can't help but boil in jealousy.

"Man, I think I'm in love. I couldn't keep my eyes off the last model. When she did the slow turn, my heart freaking stopped!"

An undignified snort escaped from Mei, coupled with an eye roll. And she didn't even try to hide it. If her grandfather saw her, he would roll over his grave.

She casted withering stares at anyone who looked her way. In her state, she no longer cared if any of them were actually an acquaintance or a business partner.

All these gawking men and women do not deserve Yuzu.

Just then, a big group of fans swarmed near the exit, accidently bumping the Aihara chairwoman. Mei gasped as a sudden, stinging pain shot through her right shoulder. She grabbed it with her left hand, trying to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" A bystander noticed Mei's distress, gently clutched her arm, trying to steady her.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern." Mei bowed, freeing herself from the man's grasp.

"You sure? You look in pain. Maybe you should have that checked." The man point at her shoulder.

"I appreciate the concern." Mei nodded, discomfort still showing on her face. She backed away, having found a different exit she could sneak away to. She was never one to be afraid of the crowd, having been exposed to the academy's operations at such a young age. But tonight, she felt like she did not belong in that world. The world where Yuzu shined so brightly.

Along with Taniguchi Harumi.

She quietly went back to her parked car, still kneading her hurt shoulder. Sat on her car, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, debating whether or not to check up on Yuzu.

The incident earlier would most likely have also hurt Yuzu. One more second and things would have been very different.

Mei was never one to make mistakes, nor indulge in any whims. Growing up bearing the responsibility of a prestigious family name meant she had to put that family name above her own identity.

But for that moment, while she was driving Yuzu, she chose let go of her restraints. And she almost paid the highest price.

She unwittingly took her eyes off the road, for just a few extra seconds to look at Yuzu.. to relish the moment where it was just the two of them again. How many times has she imagined that they would drive away together in the sunset and leave everything behind? The wind in their hair, without care in the world, and just live free.

But Yuzu's panicked face and her scream snapped Mei back into reality. Had she stayed for another meager second to stare, she would have most likely hit the car in front of her that slowed down to a stop. She quickly swerved her car to the right and hit the brakes, narrowly scraping the other vehicle, but hitting the curve.

Both Yuzu and Mei's bodies flung forward with the impact with the seatbelts snapping them back in place, biting into their skins.

Mei groaned at the cruel memory and slammed her fist on the steering wheel, frustrated at how reckless she had been.

She gripped the wheel until her knuckles turned deathly white, trying to calm her nerves.

The image of Yuzu, owning the runway stage earlier popping in her mind. "I want to know how she is. Is she really alright?" Mei muttered, slowly hitting her forehead on the wheel in frustration. Following Yuzu to her

* * *

Yuzu stirred in the middle of the night, her brow creasing at the heavy weight pressing on her chest. A slight groan escaped her lips, the discomfort getting more and more apparent, cutting through her grogginess.

She shifted her shoulders, and with her eyes still sleepy, she lifted her head to peek at the foreign weight on her. She squinted her eyes a few times, trying to adjust with the darkness surrounding her. It was probably past midnight, and she couldn't hear anything other than hers and someone else's breathing.

 _Say what now?_

Yuzu paused, drowsiness still clogging her brain. _Who is on top of me?_

She blinked a few more times, eyes focusing on the plum haired girl on top of her, sleeping soundly.

 _Oh. Harumin._

A small smile tugged on her lips, as the events of the night came back to her.

At the center of the runway, there they stood just looking at each other, not minding everyone else.

The show was a magical way to end a long drawn out day. But the sound of everyone's cheers were drowned out by the raw love she felt on Harumin's amber eyes, staring into hers.

Yuzu leaned her head forward, planting a soft kiss at the top of Harumin's head. The smell of nutmeg; rich, warm and slightly sweet spice filled her lungs, blending perfectly with her citrus scented shampoo. Distinctively rich, yet somewhat refreshing.

She could feel warm, tingling sensations spread over her body. An immense feeling of gratitude flooded her being. She will forever thankful for the girl who has been with her through her highs and her lows.

She raised her left hand carefully, trying to reach the phone her on the nightstand without waking the sleeping beauty on top of her. The small movement caused a stinging pain, making her bite her lip to prevent herself from yelping in pain.

Harumin stirred slightly, loosening her grip on Yuzu's shirt. The blonde took this chance to gently peel herself away from her sleeping girlfriend. She stole another kiss, then grabbed her phone, quietly going to the comfort room.

After checking her messages, she leaned in front of the mirror, slowly lifting the collar away from her left shoulder. Streaks of purple and red started to color her skin. She gently touched it, trying to check how sore it felt. She didn't even notice the pain until now.

She had been trying to push back thinking about her and Mei's near accident this whole time. But you can only run away from it for so long. She sighed, closing her eyes, letting the memories consume her.

"Yuzu! Yuzu!" Mei's shouted, her usually cool voice now laced with fear, as she frantically tried to unbuckle her seatbelt to check up on Yuzu. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm alright. How about you, Mei?" Yuzu groaned, feeling the burn on her shoulder. She looked to her right, when Mei finally unbuckled her seatbelt, and hugged Yuzu tight.

"I'm so sorry, Yuzu. I'm so sorry." Mei whispered, hugging her tighter.

As Mei hugged her tighter, Yuzu couldn't stop her heart from beating faster.

 _No, I can't. I shouldn't._ Yuzu's mind panicked. _I have Harumin now._

She moved her head back, trying to put a distance between them. "I'm okay, Mei. Nothing bad happened. Thank God, we're o-"

Overcome with emotions, Mei leaned forward, capturing Yuzu's lips. She tried her best to hold her emotions in check, knowing that Yuzu had found someone else. She had already lost Yuzu ten years ago with her decision, and again with Harumin. But the thought of losing her completely was something she could never live with for the rest of her life.

With eyes closed, she pressed forward, deepening the kiss. Her fingers stroked Yuzu's soft cheeks, seeking solace on the fact that she was here with her now. Safe.

Her brow furrowed when she she suddenly felt something damp. When she opened her eyes, only then did she realize Yuzu's tears, silently falling.

Big, beautiful green eyes, filled with tears and sorrow, stared into hers.

"You can't keep doing this to me, Mei. You have to let me go."

Without saying anything else, Yuzu unbuckled herself, and gathered her items sprawled on the floor, then opened the door.

A soft knock on the bathroom door broke Yuzu's thoughts. Her eyes darted at the figure standing by the door.

Harumin's head was leaning by the frame, her arms folded on her chest. The white shirt clinging perfectly on her body.

"Everything okay?" Harumin asked, for the second time.

Yuzu nodded, quickly covering the darkening bruise on her shoulder. She wasn't ready for that conversation now. Maybe ever.

Seeing the look on Yuzu's beautiful face, Harumin decided not to press on. It was always like that with Harumin, never wanting to push someone until they were ready to share it themselves. She tiptoed towards Yuzu, giving her a hug from behind.

She hummed in content as her lips found the crook of Yuzu's neck. "Come back to bed soon, okay?"

Yuzu leaned her head to the right, snuggling with Harumin's. "I'll be right there."

* * *

"Come in, Mei" Udagawa said, while signing a stack of documents. "How was the board meeting?"

Mei closed the door, steeling her nerves. "We need to talk."

* * *

Notes:

I hope everyone is doing well. With the all shiz going around, please be safe guys.

I know it's been forever, but I've been hammering my brain how to put my thoughts into words. The car scene was particularly difficult for me to imagine, and then voila, I actually got into a car accident a few weeks ago. So, let's just say it's a bit based on experience. lol.

Would love to hear from you. Keep safe!

xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

"Yuzu, sweetie, come help me with setting up the table." Ume happily called out from the kitchen.

She finally got a weekend off from her work, and being able to spend it with Yuzu was something she had been looking forward to. It was time to shower her baby with some motherly love. She barely got to see Yuzu because of her work schedule, and now it got even more impossible with the recent events.

A week had passed since the fashion show, but the interest on Yuzu has not died down.

One time, when Ume was just about to enter her apartment building, there was a group of young girls huddling up and questioning the receptionist at the lobby.

"We just need to know if this is where she lives..." A young girl with bob cut hairstyle pleaded, showing a picture of a smiling Yuzu, wearing the silk chiffon gown on stage. "Is this were this model lives? Yuzuko-onee?"

Ume stopped just a few feet away, with the mention of Yuzu's name. She turned around and could see the confusion on the receptionist's face, almost like saying 'Why the hell do these girls want to know?'

"Please, sir. We're fans of hers and we want to make sure we get the right address when we send her letters and stuff. We're not crazy or anything!" A girl with brown hair spoke, raising her palm. "We swear!"

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm not allowed to divulge any information."

"Doesn't that just mean she really does live here?" Another girl piped in nudging the girl beside her. "Otherwise, he'd just outright say no., right?"

Ume left the building before she could hear the receptionist's response, chuckling on the way out. Kids these days, she thought.

Yuzu happily sauntered into the kitchen with her mobile phone in hand, breaking Ume's thoughts. "That smells delicious, Mama!" She said, hugging Ume from the back, giving her a loud kiss on the cheeks. "What's the occasion?"

"What? Do I need a reason for me to feed my baby?" Ume teased, pouting at Yuzu.

"Awww, you know that's not what I mean!" Yuzu hugged Ume tighter, showering her with kisses on the cheeks.

Ume giggled, her laughter filling up the room. How long has it seen she had laughed this much? She wondered. "I give up! I give up!" She gasped, putting her hands up in defeat. "Please set up the table."

Yuzu laughed and nodded, peeling herself away from Ume. She opened the cupboard, taking the ceramic plates and bowls. She was just about to finish setting up the table, when her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and answered.

"Hey, you!" Yuzu greeted with a big smile on her face.

"Yuzucchi, I'va surprise f'you!" Harumin excitedly announced on the other line, eating her words.

"Haha! What?"

"Sorry, I got so excited." Harumin tittered, burying her face on the pillow in embarrassment. "I said," she continued, her voice now muffled, "I have a sur-"

"Babe, are you faceplanting yourself on the pillow?" Yuzu teased Harumin, making her way to the balcony hoping for more privacy. It was kind of hard flirting with your mom in the same room.

"Holy fu-fork!" She yelped, shivering, absolutely forgetting the cold bite of an Autumn morning. She quickly closed the door, locking it for good measure, and ran to her room to continue their conversation.

"Did.. did you just say fork?!" Harumin burst out laughing, sitting back up on her bed. Her heart absolutely melting at how adorably dorky Yuzu was.

Yuzu snorted, her cheeks blushing hard. "Well, I didn't want to say bad words within Mama's earshot." She squatted on her bed, tucking in her cold feet and hugging her pillow for much needed warmth.

"Right, I can imagine the horror in her face if she actually learns you know how to curse, and then _some_." Harumin joked, remembering all the silly things they did back in London. Cursing, drinking, one-time skinny dipping. (But that's another story for another time.)

"Is that a threat, Miss pillow face? Are you gonna rat me out?"

"I would never!" Harumin gasped, feigning hurt. "That stings, Yuzucchi."

"Hahaha! Okay, that sort of doesn't sound like you." Yuzu relented, "What was it you were saying? Before Mama calls me back for breakfast."

"Oh yes, I said I have a surprise for you!" Harumin gushed, remembering her plan.

"A surprise?"

"Yes, are you free this afternoon?"

"Uhm, I think so? But wait, let me check my calendar real quick." Yuzu quickly navigated through her calendar while putting Harumin on speaker. She glanced at her schedule, and saw that her concall with Robert was at ten in the evening, which would be one in the afternoon in Barcelona, where Robert was currently at.

"Yeah, I'm free in the afternoon until early evening, I just have a concall with Robert at 10pm."

"Hmm, so how's that going?" Harumin played with the pillow tag, flicking it back and forth.

"The deal with Robert and the academy?" Yuzu confirmed, which Harumin hummed in agreement with. "After the board meeting, things have been pretty quiet. Which kind of makes me worry more. With the things he said, and the way he left the meeting, I'm certain Ikaru-san is up to something, and it's definitely not good."

"Then are you sure you'll be alright?" Harumin asked, suddenly feeling a sense of dread. "How.. how is Prez handling it? Is she okay?"

"Pfft, I'm a tough bean, you know." Yuzu chuckled, wanting to ease her worries. "And Mei is doing fine, I think. We haven't really.."

A soft knock on the door stopped her mid sentence, with Ume's head popping in the room. "Yuzu sweetie, food is ready. Who are you talking to?"

"Harumin, Mama." Yuzu answered, not bothering to cover the mouthpiece.

"Hi Harumin, darling! Please visit again. I miss you already!" Ume said excitedly, and quickly popped out.

"Did you hear that?" Yuzu said, giggling. "I swear, sometimes, it feels like she misses you more than she missed me."

"What can I say? I'm irresistable." What followed was a laugh so genuine that Yuzu couldn't help but join in.

"Stop. Laughing." Harumin said in between fits.

"You started it." Yuzu answered back, tears stinging her eyes from too much laughing. "I haven't laughed this hard in a long time."

"It's because I said something ridiculous. But you, are you actually saying I'm not?" Harumin challenged, enjoying their banter.

"Welp! I think Mama is calling me again. I got to go, babe. See you later. Text me. Ktnxbye!" Yuzu said quickly not waiting for a reply, careful not to dig herself into a grave. She would not dare want to know the other side of Harumin. She might have that crazy samurai blood in her body, like her older sister, Mitsuko.

The thought put a shiver down Yuzu's spine. But then, imagining Harumin in a Kimono sent a different shiver for the blonde.

* * *

After an hour of going through almost every outfit in her dresser, Yuzu settled for a casual yellow loose-knit sweater. The color accenting her green eyes, making it even more captivating. She put on her high waist pants, and combat boots.

She gave a once-over on her full length mirror, thankful that her bruise was now just a pale yellow color on her skin, still visible but the sweater was helping camouflage it.

She grabbed her phone by the bed, the time reading at two in the afternoon. She should probably on her way now. Her brow furrowed at the screen. No text messages from Harumin, as well on any of her SNS. She opened her email, just to check if maybe she went a bit old school and sent an email. But there wasn't any as well.

 _Huh. How unsual._

Harumin wasn't the type to forget messaging her. She was the first person that would greet her in the morning, and the last one to say goodnight. Even when they were in London, Harumin used pop her head in her room to wake her up.

She remembered that one time when she had brought over her date, but forgot to lock her door. After that, Harumin resolved to giving her a wake-up call instead.

She hit call button below Harumin's number as she was exiting her room, expecting to hear Harumin's voice on the other line. She didn't expect to hear Harumin's ringtone of IU's BBIBBI filling up their apartment.

 _Is this a coincidence? Is Mama into kpop too?_

No. This could only be from Harumin's phone, her girlfriend having been obsessed with kpop idols recently. The blonde was even forced to watch Hotel Del Luna just a couple of nights ago, while they were on voice call. While watching it, Yuzu could not deny the draw IU had on Harumin. She had quite a sassy character, and her outfit were just Harumin's type.

She scoffed, _I'm way prettier than IU._

A part of her still not believing it, Yuzu sprinted towards the sound, just as IU sang the Yellow C-A-R-D line. There she saw in their kitchen, Harumin sharing a joke while kneading a batch of dough and her mom laughing with her, busy putting the other cut dough on the baking pans.

"Uhm, Hi?" Yuzu greeted, terribly confused. She kind of felt like she walked in on something she shouldn't have.

"Oh hey, baby." Ume greeted back, carrying the finished pans in the oven.

"Hey," Harumin said, and mouthed "baby" when Ume turned her back on them.

Yuzu's cheeks suddenly felt so hot, her eyes wide with shock. "W-What time did you get here?" She said, trying to regain composure. What was she? A teenager? Getting so worked up with just a word. But if this was flirting game, she was definitely losing.

"Hmm, about an hour ago. I came early." Harumin answered softly, staring at her, her kneading hands slowing down, and for some reason, it all felt so.. sexy.

Yuzu just stood there, mouth slightly ajar, her brain malfunctioning.

"I think we're all set up." Ume announced in earnest, patting Harumin's back, proud of their accomplishment. "It was exciting learning to make these scones. I thought it would be so much harder!" She added, wiping the excess flour on her apron.

"This is the last batch you can use, Ume-obasan." Harumin handed the dough, "Just remember that the trick is on the softened butter, and making sure to not knead the dough too much to keep its texture soft and fluffy."

"Aww, you are such a sweetheart! You will make a perfect wife." Ume beamed, squeezing Harumin's hands.

Harumin grinned, her smile from ear to ear as she shifted her gaze to Yuzu. She lifted her brows, as if saying "Did you hear that?"

Yuzu nodded her head, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling. "Ready to go?"

"Oh be careful on your way out. Some girls have been hanging around the area, trying to find out where you live." Ume said, remembering something. She grabbed two hats she purchased before by the coffee table, handing it to the both of them. "Here, this may help you shake them off."

* * *

"I'm bored." Nene slumped, resting her head on the table. She had been at Matsuri's apartment for less than twenty minutes and she was already bored.

"Wanna go to the arcade after I finish this game review?" Matsuri shouted from her room, her fingers furiously typing the necessary changes for the game they were trying to launch before New Year. The game was supposed to be the first ever augmented reality version of the classic game Cloak and Daggers. Acquiring the license of the game was a big feat in of itself.

They were already at the testing phase, identifying bugs and errors, and ensuring that the game mechanics were adhering to the original game. Over a hundred testers were tapped that needed to sign an non-disclosure agreement. The game was just too big and too intricate for it to be just leaked away.

This was her biggest project, and she had been putting her all in this one.

"Hnnnnnnn" was Nene's only reply.

Matsuri knew that sound. She quickly typed up the last few bits she needed to add, and hit send. She took her phone and dialed her assistant, "Have the team check the items I listed. I need the revisions done by end of the week. Thanks." She hung up the phone, and bounced her way towards Nene.

"Want to go find Yuzu-onee?" Matsuri asked, poking Nene's shoulders.

Nene's head shot up with the mention of Yuzu's name. She nodded her head quickly, extremely excited with the prospect of seeing one half of her OTP.

"Sweetie, you're.." Matsuri pointed at her chin, teasing Nene that she was drooling from excitement.

Nene rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what the pink haired girl meant. "Oh shut up. You love it anyway."

* * *

Himeko paced back and forth in Mei's living room, her finger absently curling her already curled hair.

"Could you please stop pacing? You're giving me a headache." Mei said, interrupting Himeko's thoughts.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked, stopping in front Mei, her expression somber. Gone was the usually high strung drilled-haired girl. Perhaps motherhood had given her a more subdued approach on things.

"Of course." Mei answered simply.

"Does your father know?" Himeko sat down beside Mei, mixed emotions swirling inside her.

"I'll tell him when he comes back from his business trip."

"And Udagawa-san?"

Mei could only sigh at the question. She stood up and went to the window, like she always would if things were too messed up and she needed to de-clutter her mind. Watching the world unfold in front of her helped her think.

She knew this was what she wanted. She knew it in her heart. But this decision was not without consequences. Was she really ready to face them? Especially now that the board was ready to pounce on any weakness that she will show?

"Alright!" Himeko piped up after a few minutes, when Mei still kept silent. "No use pressuring you to answer. Why don't we go out? Nothing a little retail therapy could not fix."

Mei groaned at the mention of shopping, Himeko knowing full well she was never the type to splurge on unnecessary items.

"We should really work on your verbal cues, Meimei." Himeko said, grabbing her hand, determined to get her way. She knew her bestfriend had the tendency to hole herself up and shut away the world. And she was not going to let that happen.

"Let's go!" Himeko announced excitedly.

* * *

"This is your surprise?!" Yuzu squeeled, holding a handmade coupon by Harumin. They were at standing in the middle of busy streets of Ginza, Tokyo's most popular shopping district, littered with shops and department stores showcasing notable and off-beat brands.

'Shop 'til you Drop' it said on the coupon with its big bold letters and glitters, and Yuzu was hooked like a moth to a flame, until she read the tiny tiny note at the bottom.

 _'This treat is only valid today, and can only be activated with a kiss.'_

"Oh my God, that's so cheeky!" Yuzu laughed after reading the condition. She looked around, and when no one was minding them, she tipped her cap back, leaning in for a quick kiss on the cheeks.

"Whaaa. Just the cheeks?" Harumin pouted, disappointed at not getting another public kiss. She sure was getting addicted to it.

"Well you didn't really specify where!" Yuzu giggled pointing at the tiny note. "Come on, it says here the treat is now activated."

She linked her arm around a grumbling Harumin, feeling like it was high school all over again. They went from shop to shop, looking for the best finds. Despite the fact that they can practically buy anything they wanted, they still chose to hound for sales and freebies.

Nothing beats the adrenaline of getting amazing finds at a discounted price.

"Does it fit?" Yuzu asked through the curtain, holding 3 other pair of outfits she wanted Harumin to try on. Even though Harumin kept on insisting that she did not want anything from her, the blonde just couldn't let it be.

She heard Harumin mumble and grunt so she stuck her head in, wanting to see how the leather tights would look on her.

Harumin just about zipped up the one piece leather suit, stopping above her cleavage, her eyes staring directly at Yuzu's reflection on the mirror. But the blonde didn't notice her staring at all, her eyes staying glued on Harumin's leather clad backside. She moved her hips to the side slowly, the leather creaking seductively with her every movement, begging to be touched.

A sharp intake of breath was the only thing Yuzu could muster, her mouth parting involuntarily. Her throat suddenly felt so dry, so much so that swallowing felt like a herculean task.

In a swift movement, Harumin grabbed Yuzu's collar, pulling her inside the cubicle. She pinned the blonde on the wall, closing in with a hungry kiss. Her lips sought out the blonde's with urgency, completely forgetting that they were in a public place.

Harumin pressed her body forward, feeling the curves of Yuzu's on hers. She felt her body heat up, and it didn't help she was clad in a form fitting leather. Or maybe.. It _did_.

She teased her tongue, grazing Yuzu's soft lips. The taste of the blonde's raspberry chapstick further fueling her desire to just do it, right there and then.

Yuzu complied easily, opening her lips to meet Harumin's deep kiss. She leaned her head back, pushing her chest forward, giving the plum haired girl more access. And girl, did that do the trick. Harumin wedged her knee between Yuzu's thighs, her hands hiking up the yellow sweater. She could feel the leather squeaking with her every movement, making it more strangely erotic.

She made a quick mental note to buy that leather outfit. Whatever it cost.

Yuzu whimpered at the contact, her whole body felt like it was in flames. And she was melting into Harumin. She raised her arms, encircling them around Harumin's shoulders, pulling her in.

"Excuse me, Miss," A soft voice said behind the curtain. "Is everything okay?"

Yuzu and Harumin stood still, their eyes growing wide in shock, suddenly remembering where they were. Cold shivers ran down their spine, extinguishing all the heat they had exuded.

"Uhm, y-yeah." Harumin finally answered, her head falling on Yuzu's injured shoulder, trying to stop herself from giggling. The movement catching Yuzu by surprise she almost yelped in pain.

"Be out in a minute."

"Mhmkayyy. Coz' you've been there for quite a while. Just let me know if you need anything." The saleslady perked up, happy that there wasn't any issue she needed to dip her hands on. Probably just had trouble with the fitting, she thought. She trotted on her way, stopping when another customer flagged for her attention.

* * *

"Suriiii, do you really know where we're going?" Nene groaned, her steps slowing down. The click of her heels getting heavier with each step. They had been walking for awhile now, passing by shop after shop. It would have been better if they actually stopped and shopped, but they just went in and then came out a few seconds later. "Not even window shopping." She whispered, pouting at how their afternoon turned out. "And no HaruYuzu"

"Come on, it's only been an hour." Matsuri laughed, extending her arm out to grab Nene's hand. "Just think of it as an extended cardio workout"

"But I've already had plenty of cardio last night!" She bit her lip, the answer leaving her lips without much thought, remembering the night before. How the sheets ruffled in rhythm, or how the air turned heavy. Her breathing became ragged, fingers gripping Matsuri's tightly.

Matsuri could no longer resist, quickly pulling her in. Their faces so close to each other, Nene's warm breath brushing her skin. If only time would stop on moments like this, she thought.

But reality has a way of reminding you that happiness was relative. She could feel the unkind glances going their way, whispers of most likely malicious opinions of two adult women being extra cozy in public.

Matsuri's eyes lingered for a second longer, gazing directly at Nene's innocent eyes. She was never one to mind societal norms, but Nene had a reputation to take care of, being a public figure. She took a step back, tilting her head, a forced smile plastered on her lips. "Come on, just a bit more." she said, turning her back and walking ahead.

"You're walking too fast!" Nene shouted behind her, oblivious of those around her.

* * *

Yuzu was hunched by the chair, their shopping bags haphazardly strewn by the floor. She was totally plastered from shopping the afternoon away. She stretched her legs, curling her toes giving her muscles instant relief.

 _I'm getting too old for this._

She gasped at the unwanted thought popping in her mind. She shook her head vigorously, her hand waving in front of her, shooing the thought away. Her blonde hair loosened from her cap, with some strands tumbling down.

"Ahhh!" Nene shouted, running quickly towards the blonde. "You're really here!"

"Nene?" Yuzu's brow creased. She turned her head around, checking if anyone else saw her. "How did you know we're here?"

"We? Is Harumi-san here too?" Nene's eyes lit up, like she won a lottery.

"For a someone who walks so slow, you ran pretty quick." Matsuri snickered, finally catching up to Nene.

"Matsuri? You too? What are you guys doing here?" Yuzu asked, confused.

"Oh you know, Nene needed her dose of sunshine." Matsuri shrugged as she sat down, placing her chin on her palm. "I see you've been out here shopping. Any dressing room action we should know about?"

"And I see you're up to no good again." Harumin side from behind them, carrying a tray of desserts she had bought at a sweet shop nearby. She placed the tray at Yuzu's, standing beside the blonde.

"Harumi-san!" Nene jumped to her feet, greeting Harumin with a hug. "I missed you and Yuzu-onee!"

"Uhm, how exactly did you find us?" Yuzu could no longer resist asking.

Nene grinned, shaking her head. "I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

Harumin raised her hand, ruffling Nene's hair. "Oh god, you're sounding more like Matsuri."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Matsuri whined, hurt at Harumin's inference.

Yuzu burst out laughing, her arm subconsciously wrapping around Harumin's waist, pulling her close.

* * *

"Did you plan this?" Mei asked from a distance, her eyes leaving the group to rest on Himeko's. Seeing Yuzu laughing freely pricked her heart. She remembered the time Matsuri asked Yuzu out for shopping back in high school. Would Yuzu look for her like she did before?

"Why don't we go and say hi?" Himeko held her hand in front, pointing at Yuzu and the rest.

Mei looked back, just as Harumin draped her arm around Yuzu's shoulder. She clenched her teeth to stop herself from causing a scene. The prickle became a dagger, slowly piercing her heart.

"Let's go." Mei turned back, walking quickly towards the exit. Her mind made up on what she needed to do.

* * *

Notes:

OMG, I hope you guys are all doing OKAYYYY. ╥﹏╥

It had been a crazy few weeks. I'm starting my 4th week in quarantine alone, and being away from people you love is tough. Thank god for technology, we can reach out to them any second. That said, please be safe guys. Stay at home, if you can.

I hope that this virus will soon be over. (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

It took me a while to finish this chapter. It's longer than my usual, so I hope it okay. And thanks to Sappho's deadline, it helped light a fire under my ass. LOL.

Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I pray all of you are safe and with enough provision.

Also, shameless plugging. Do check out my art account on IG - artbyja (you can tell, im so creative with screenames. LMAO)

Lots and lots of love from me. ( ˘ ³˘)


End file.
